Star Wars Mandalorian Commando: Family Bonds
by Raw Sewage Writings
Summary: Three years after the end of the Clone Wars, Sev and Keilbourn's lives as bounty hunters have profited well for them and they'd been able to move on and forget the horrors of the war. However, unresolved pasts never stay dormant. In order to ensure a long, healthy life, they must join with the community of Clan Skirata, where they learn to cherish that which matters the most...
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

MANDALORIAN COMMANDO

FAMILY BONDS

Chapter 1

Kyrimorut, Mandalore/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

With a scream the Z-10D starfighter soared to the dark lush planet ahead; just seconds ago breaking from the stream of Hyperspace. The engines in the rear of the triangular structure flared from the sudden change of flow of power, easing on its hot red glow as it curved through its familiar path in the vacuum of space. The starfighter broke atmosphere with ease and into a haze of heavy cloud cover. Walon Vau congratulated himself with a sigh of relief, it was no mystery on whether or not the Empire was anxious to seize the planet Mandalore; the mystery was when. He knew probes and scout parties were being dispatched before the initial assault and though the veteran Mandalorian never shied from a fight, at the moment, staying inconspicuous was valuable; for more than just himself. Walon's hard, sunken face was pale, making his golden eyes to shine warmly as his crisp narrow lips breached, allowing his sharp exhale through. Vau navigated his sleek starfighter through a heavy storm of snowfall to an area encased by a jagged structure of walls, ridged with countless entangling clusters of Veshok trees. Off to the right stretched a lake which threatened to freeze over. The sudden clearing between the body of water and forest rolled drastically like a grassy hill, now covered in snow. Walon directed his ship at the foot of the hill, hastily landing outside of the large cavernous, metal hangar. The howl from the storm eased into his hearing as the three engines of his ship died and the cockpit floor opened, lowering the cradle. In a stressful rush, he hadn't waited for the cradle to lower all the way, pushing off the seat and jogging straight to the hill. Dug in the ground was an entry with a solid metal door. Walon approached it quickly, feeling the shove from the tip of a blaster pistol on the back of his helmeted head.

"Are you serious, boy?" Vau growled in disgust. He turned without care of being under blaster point. From behind his helmet, he scowled at the Mandalorian wearing green and red colored plating. The former Null ARC, Kom'rk retracted slightly though refused to drop his defenses, even after recognizing Walon Vau's black armor.

"Sorry Sergeant Vau," he replied with the familiar gruff voice of the Clones, finally lowering his blaster. "Can't be too careful."

"I'm not disappointed you seized me, I'm disappointed you didn't shoot as soon as I got out of my ship," Vau criticized with a dignified, superior, yet condescending tone. "Hadn't Kal taught you anything?" Slightly stunned by the response, Kom'rk stepped back, tilting his head as he watched the Mandalorian in sleek black armor.

"I notice you didn't follow procedure," Kom'rk said.

"I'm in a hurry here," Walon explained as he keyed in the pass code to enter the homestead. As the door hissed open and without diverting his attention, Walon called back to the Mandalorian behind him. "As you were soldier." The door behind him closed as he entered the threshold and walked briskly on the wooden floor of the haven known as Kyrimorut. He didn't take more than five steps before he heard raspy breathing and the tap of six feet flying down the corridor. Tongue flapping freely and tail wagging sporadically with folds of excess skin disturbed by the creature's burst of muscle movement, Lord Mirdalan charged down the hall. The Strill leapt clear to his chest, where Vau caught his beloved pet. Lord Mirdalan enthusiastically licked the Mandalorian's helmet. "Hello Mird," he said affectionately as he put the Strill back down on its feet. He emerged into a large round central room carpeted by weaved ropes and filled with wooden furniture with Mird proudly at his side, just as it should be. First to catch his gaze was a woman holding an infant in her arms seated across from a Twi'lek woman. Behind them was a bustle of movement with very familiar faces carrying cargo through an open hatch in the floor. Recognizing the wives of few of the former special forces Clones, Walon grinned. The woman holding the chestnut-haired baby giggled as Walon emerged into the living room. Parja's deep blue gaze observed him warmly.

"Thought it was you Walon, what brings you?" she asked.

"Business, he replied stiffly as he removed his helmet and held it at his side, revealing grin he just couldn't suppress. The last he saw Parja Skirata, the wife of Fi Skirata, she was only expecting their first child. Though Fi was of Omega Squad and had been a trainee of his trusted accomplice Kal Skirata, any shine of new life brought hope back to these years of darkness. The baby squirmed slightly in her arms, eyes squeezed shut tightly; already the child looked very much like his mother. Across from Parja, Laseema, the wife of Atin, acknowledged him though not without disdain. Walon briskly nodded her direction before moving on. Surrounding the dome-like infrastructure of the homestead were many other dome-like rooms, serving either as homely functions or separate dwellings for each family within the clan. In the center, a blazing, open fire pit. As Walon continued down to the other end of the living room, he passed a tall woman with blonde hair calling after a young boy who was running through the hall.

"Hovan! You settle down right now!" she chastised before turning to face Walon. "Walon, what a surprise!" she beamed.

"Yes, where is Kal, Besany?" he inquired. The wife of the prominent leader of the Null ARCs, Ordo, hefted the crate with her knee as she spoke.

"Just down the hall in the lab," she replied then without another word continued. He took no offense of her shrewdness, he was used to the treatment amongst the wives. Walon looked down to his Strill.

"Mird, stay," Walon commanded. The Strill plopped down onto its rear as it whined briefly. Walon smiled at his beloved pet and bent over to ruffle its head. Mird let its tongue hang out happily then Walon walked down the rear hallway. Following her directions he navigated to the rear of the homestead. Upon entering the bright atmosphere of the lab, he saw six figures inside surrounding a central workstation. The first to take notice was a clone armored in a dark toned maroon of the Mandalorian Beskar with a grey and red kama girded around his waist; a reminder to all around him his commanding stature. Turning his head, Vau saw his profile and noticed the streaks of grey in his black hair, he was Ordo. Ordo lightly tapped one of the Mandalorians wearing sand colored armor. A hard faced man with severely grey hair and striking blue eyes, wearing a long, brown, non sleeved coat turned to see Walon in the doorway. His break of attention inspired the rest of the room to follow his gaze. Kal Skirata, was a warm hearted Mandalorian with his own rough edges. It was too much of a stretch for the two to call each other friends as they frequently came to disagree about many things, though either would trust the other with their lives in a heartbeat.

"It's about time you showed, I sent that message a year ago," he shot without hostility.

"I've been busy," Walon replied. Ordo scoffed smugly without thought. Walon shot him a glare before returning focus on Kal.

"Yes, well so has Emperor Palpatine." Walon frowned. "An agreement has been made. The clan leaders have signed over land for a garrison base," Skiratta said with disdain.

"What?" exclaimed Walon. "Feirfek, when did this happen?"

"A year ago, when I contacted you," Skiratta emphasized sharply. Walon knew what this meant. Of course he knew sooner or later the Empire would muscle in on Mandalore but it seemed that now it was coming without resistance. For a clan full of fugitives, this would not bode well.

Surrounding the Mandalorian were faces he knew as they were common dwellers of Clan Skirata many of which were those exact fugitives. Mij Gilamar, the second Mandalorian in sand colored armor stood behind the workstation, observing medical displays. Next to him was a woman wearing a long white tunic reaching down to her ankles and sporting a bizarre display of black and blue hair laced with streaks of red. Beside her was a young, ginger haired female wearing the traditional robes of the now extinct Jedi. Knowing of Kal's dislike of Jedi, he was surprised the young woman was still allowed sanctum in Kyrimorut. Still even more puzzling to him was sighting the White skinned, gangly, smooth, graceful creature who looked longingly at a collection of four, occupied bacta tanks located to the far left of the lab. The Kaminoan he knew to be the Jedi, Kina Ha was an embodiment of two entities the Mandalorian, Kal Skirata hated. Returning his focus to Kal, Walon stepped deeper inside the lab. "So you have it," he stated.

"Yes," Kal replied. We've treated most of them already. The accelerated aging syndrome is no longer a problem."

"Still left its mark," Ordo grumbled bitterly, rubbing at his grey streaked hair. Walon gave him no mind.

"There's a catch though," Kal said. Waiting for him to elaborate, Walon listened intently. "Instead of me trying to explain it, I'll leave it to the doc," he said, motioning over to the bizarre haired woman. Dr. Ovolot Quail Uthan was very slim, and pale with an almost frail appearance which gave her an almost uncanny resemblance of a Kaminoan. Despite the rather pointed appearance of her face, she held her own beautiful elegance which had seemed to fade in her years at Kyrimorut. She led Walon to the four bacta tanks as she spoke.

"The age acceleration is a result of an adjustment in the Clones' genetic coding," the doctor explained.

"I know that part already," Walon muttered as he stalked behind her with his hands clasped behind his back in a dignified manner. Uthan paused and shifted slightly under the intimidation of Walon Vau.

"Right," she sighed and regained her train of thought. "As you know then, a human child takes a minimum of nine months to develop before birth and in that time-"

"The genetic coding shapes the baby; I know that part too," Walon interrupted impatiently. Uthan gasped in annoyance before continuing nearly scowling at him.

"Our companion here, Kina Ha," she said motioning to the Kaminoan Jedi, "has been alive for more than three thousand years due to a genetic alteration. Using her genetic material, I was able to synthesize a compound that will cancel the accelerated growth process, in fact it will actually expand their life." Walon stood before one of the occupied bacta tanks. Inside submerged in a red liquid were four Clones. Walon immediately recognized the former Omega Squad Commando, Atin by the gruesome scar reaching from above his right eye down across his cheek ending at his upper lip, a mark left by the veteran Mandalorian himself. "Our process requires submersion in the solution which will seep through the membrane and change their genetics." Walon glanced over skeptically.

"And it works?"

"Ask Ordo here," Skirata replied, standing behind him. Walon looked the former Null ARC up and down.

"Still kicking and feeling better than ever," he replied with a grin. Walon looked back to Skirata with a blank face.

"Who's been treated so far?" Skirata cleared his throat before answering.

"All of them. Most had left after being treated. The few still here are serving for security," Skirata said.

"Yes I'm aware of your security," Walon grumbled. "Do us all a favor and get someone out there that doesn't hesitate," he mused dryly. Skirata ignored his comment, returning his gaze to the four tanks rested in braces on their backs. "So how much longer for the process to work?" Walon inquired. The Mandalorian surgeon, Mij Gilamar stepped forward with his own noble manner but with a nasty scowl; unlike Skirata, he never liked Walon.

"Just as Doctor Uthan explained, natural genetic encoding takes a minimum of nine months," he answered briskly.

"Fierfek," Walon swore. "Are you telling me it takes nine months?" he demanded impatiently.

"Five, actually," Skirata replied. "Fi, Atin, Mereel and A'den will be treated in four months from now."

"And not a moment too soon," Ordo blurted. "We'll be gone just before the Empire grows the balls to invade." Walon shook his head indignantly.

"No, you can't leave just yet," he retorted. Eyes all about the room fixed on the veteran Mandalorian.

"Why's that?" Skirata inferred. Walon bore his stare on his comrade.

"There are others," he answered grimly. Skirata sighed and approached his fellow veteran.

"Walon," he said consolingly. "We can't help Delta Squad," he said sincerely. "You and I both know, they are far too deep in the Empire." Walon's stare was unwavering as he spoke strongly.

"Not all of them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axxila/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

There was no mistaking the Quarren, Feshoa, in council with his thugs. Feshoa stood behind his office desk, his squid like tendrils flailed as he emphasized his communication. His thugs, various shady lowlifes replied to his orders with greedy enthusiasm. Feshoa was an accountant executive who's cliental ranged from monstrous Hutts to even the humblest of organizations; whom quite often fall victim to his unfair dealings. That very activity was why he was currently placed in the crosshairs of the Mandalorian, Sev.

Half a mile away, far enough to avoid premature detection yet close enough to instigate pursuit of Feshoa's private security, Sev laid on his stomach with his modified X-45 propped on the ledge of the utility tower. His black armor blended in the shadows of the tower despite the gruesome red splatters on the plating of his Bes'kar. Periodically, colorful neon flashes splashed from the holographic signs above. The planet, Axxila reflected a keen similarity to Coruscaunt from the high, reaching towers, impaling the constant industrial smog which mimicked the function of a mirror by the inversion of the city above him. The spires of the millions of towers erected from the planet surface looked like the teeth to a constantly open mouth.

"In position, ready to execute phase two," Keilbourn announced through the comlink of their helmets. Sev parted the Mandalorian 'T' faceplate from his modified scope, then used his HUD on his helmet to zoom in. His vision immediately zoomed to focus on the landing pad to their target building. There at the doorway, Keilbourn was masterfully hacking into the security console. His tan armor, bore dark blue edging, of Mando'a script. Encircling each edge of plating were such words as honor, courage, duty and justice. The armor held more of a sentiment than Sev's which was generally geared towards striking fear to their enemies. Secured to his back was a short vibroblade. At his feet were three dead sentries.

"I see ya, good work," Sev mumbled.

"Was that a compliment?" Keilbourn mused.

"Shut up," Sev grumbled as he returned his focus to Feshoa, still in the middle of his meeting, oblivious to his impending end. _Good, still there. _Sev then looked up at a patio platform to see two other guards, relaxed but at their post. The two Rodians lazily scanned the vast city. Sev then held his X-45, scooting even closer to the edge of the tower and making sure he was now in the open, inwardly thanking for the lack of speeder traffic. "Executing phase two," he said. After a quick check with his breathing, he pulled the trigger. The resulting shot raced through the open space and shattered right through the transparisteel window, plunging deep into the soft part of the back of the Quarren's squid like head. Feshoa slumped over his desk and his thugs watched in utter shock. Sev smirked with pride, quickly focusing in on the thug to the right. The Twi'lek's eyes were wide and as he hazardously darted about the office. The door to the office suddenly opened and five more thugs, armed with blasters stormed inside. Sev pulled the trigger again, dropping him with a center mass shot. The thugs jumped back in fright, then finally caught on with the situation. One of the thugs, another Twi'lek, looked right at him from afar. _Now for the last bit of incentive. _Sev rose to his feet, standing tall out in the open on the edge of the utility tower beneath the glow of the neon signs. He waved his arm above his head before then brandishing an obscene hand gesture. Holding his place for a good standard minute, Sev then spun and ran, with his sniper blaster slung on his back.

"I like that last bit," Keilbourn said with a chuckle through the com.

"Anything to get them off their shebs," Sev replied. Down a short flight of scaffolding, he jumped into his borrowed, open canopied speeder. He gently placed his X-45 on the second seat, then gunned the engine. The speeder took off at full throttle. He directed it through the open lanes toward the target building. He purposefully brought the speeder close to the building and proceeded to fly around in rings around its perimeter. While joyfully making a third round, Sev spotted a thug mounting a turbolaser turret. The turret hailed deadly blasts. Sev ducked and weaved, navigating his nimble speeder. Despite his effort however, a blast skimmed one of the rear navigation flaps. The blast rocked his still functioning speeder. Sev glanced behind him to assess the damage, noting the black smoke billowing from the damaged hinge of the blown flap. Suddenly a blaster bolt arced just inches from his head. From behind, two speeders manned by armed thugs banked to follow his trail. Sev returned his focus to the speeder lanes ahead of him then gunned the acceleration.

"It worked, their on my tail." Sev announced through his com. Still waiting on the lower landing pad of the target building, Keilbourn acknowledged his brother's report.

"Good, commencing with phase three." Keilbourn slid through the door with ease having already sliced through the exterior security. Now inside, he noted the red flashing inside the halls. Their plan to distract the security forces seemed to have worked, but the Mandalorian refused to let his guard down. He cradled in his hands his GLX Firelancer, leveled and armed. Keilbourn quickly crept down the halls. Upon emerging from around a corner, he momentarily caught the attention of a Devaronian thug. The horned being barely brought up his blaster rifle before being dropped down by Keilbourn's quick aim. The Devaronian slumped to the ground, a smoking blast mark burned on his chest. Keilbourn continued to navigate the halls. On the wall just paces away beside a sealed door, Keilbourn spotted a sealed panel. Using his own custom incendiary slicing ribbon, he placed the strip on the edges of the panel then watched as the metal was eaten away. With his GLX slung over his shoulder, he caught the wall panel as it tumbled out of place and gently laid it down. He approached the hole which allowed access to open circuitry and a terminal box. Keilbourn uploaded his link into the security system of the maintenance room just behind the door. Within seconds, he accessed the schematics to the building and knew its exact layout. Keilbourn brought his armored wrist up to eyelevel and activated the map projection. The holographic display of the tower hovered above his wrist as he consulted the map. Three levels above him, he located the Treasury room. "Phase three complete, going on with phas-"

"Farkle the phases, just hurry the hell up!" Sev exclaimed through the com. From behind, blaster fire consistently rained down on him as he continued to avoid contact. He arced high out of the speeder lanes and soared in between the teeth like spires of towers. Keilbourn proceeded forward to a lift off to the left. He entered inside the shaft of the lift, stepping onto the disk-like platform. He keyed the command for the three floors above him before being shot up the shaft. He steadied himself by crouching, all the while with his GLX out and ready. When the lift finally arrived and the doors retracted, Keilbourn stepped out. Across from the lift, placed before an extension of the wall a security desk was manned by a Rodian who dove to bring out his blaster pistol just in time. Keilbourn's trained burst of blaster fire impacted on the wall behind the Rodian. From around the corner of the desk, the Rodian fired at Keilbourn who easily darted from its path. He vaulted over the desk and seized the Rodian by the throat with one hand and snapping the alien's pebbled wrist with the other. The alien wailed through his short snout as the blaster pistol dropped from its broken grasp. Keilbourn brought the Rodian close to his helmeted face.

"Open the door," Keilbourn glowered, annunciating each word. The Rodian needed little more encouragement. As Keilbourn roughly spun him around to face the terminal on his desk. Still holding the Rodian from the back of the neck, Keilbourn shoved the him into the desk. Frantically, he pressed controls on the terminal. After hearing a clank resonating clank from the vault down the hall, Keilbourn grasped the back of the Rodian's head and slammed it into the desk. As the alien slumped with blood seeping from its short snout, Keilbourn made his way down the hall to the vault just paces ahead. The lock was disengaged allowing him to grip the hatch and swing it open. With a tiny creak, it swung open. Keilbourn frantically searched inside, scanning through crates and containers filled to the brim with credit chips. One by one, he threw container lids off in search of their package. Keilbourn restlessly searched inside the vault; he'd been in there longer than he'd have liked. "Fierfek, Sev it's not in here," Keilbourn swore.

"What, what do you mean?" Sev growled through the com.

"I'm telling you it's not in here," Keilbourn repeated. Sev dodged another hail of blaster fire. He turned sharply around a corner, breaking visual from the pursuing thugs. With the single second's break, his sharp mind went to work. Then it clicked. In his mind's eye, he looked back through the scope of his X-45 with the crosshairs focused on Feshoa. In the upper right hand corner, a brilliant colorful emission that was almost canceled out by the lights in the office.

"It's in his office," Sev barked through the com. The thugs regained visual and continued firing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Keilbourn grumbled as he ran back down the hall to the lift ahead. His breathing began to run ragged as he reached the lift. He stepped inside, allowing himself to recompose as the lift carried him to the upper levels. Finally the lift opened again. Keilbourn lurked into the hall, GLX leveled again. The continuous red flashing still glowed in the halls from the silent alarm. Keilbourn navigated through the level he knew to be where the executive's office was located. As Keilbourn rounded a corner, a cluster from a flechette shotgun peppered the wall where he head had been momentarily. Keilbourn reeled back around the corner, then leaned from his cover to release a burst from his Firelancer. He managed to drop one of the guards, then ducked again to avoid the devastating spread. He reached into his belt and primed a flash bang grenade. He allowed it to cook in his grip before tossing it around the corner and into the midst of the guards. The resounding pop shook the area as the flash intensified the lights inside, blinding the guards. As they stumbled about, Keilbourn popped from around the corner, drawing his vibroblade and slicing down a thug in one swift motion. In a continuous flow, Keilbourn spun and cut each of them down one at a time. Keilbourn sheathed his blade as he reached the door. He used the side panel to open the double sliding doors which allowed him into the reception room. This time he was ready. He quickly swept the reception room with his GLX, shooting down the various thugs inside. With the room empty, he stepped up to the door which slid open to his approach. Inside was the evidence of Sev's handiwork. Feshoa was still slumped over the desk with his Twi'lek thug dead on the floor. Immediately the bright crystalline orb on the pedestal caught his gaze. "Got visual on the package," he announced as he ran to the jewel.

"Roger that, I'm doubling back," Sev said. He twisted the steering wheel, swinging the speeder around and diving through the air before gunning forward again. "Be on the roof when I come by, cause I aint stopping." Keilbourn took off, running down the halls with the jewel cradled in one hand and his CR-2 heavy blaster pistol leveled with the other. Keilbourn sneakily darted through the halls. He found a closed door which opened into the stairwell which linked the floors of the tower's infrastructure together. He made his way to the floor's landing then trudged up the spiral of steps. Within minutes, the top landing came into sight. He picked up his pace, keying the comlink to his helmet.

"At the roof, what's your ETA?" he inquired hastily. On the other end of the com, he heard the rain of blaster fire.

"ETA is twenty seconds, I've got the building in sight," Sev reported. Keilbourn kicked in the door to the roof before storming out into the open, dirty air of Axxila. Off in the distance, speeder lanes traveled perpendicular from the tower. By squinting, Keilbourn spotted three speeders, the rear two continuously fired at the speeder at the front which trailed with black smoke. With the speeders fast approaching, Keilbourn thought out his next move. He ran to the far corner of the tower, crouching on the edge. With his CR-2 leveled, he waited for the two pursuing speeders to get closer. Finally satisfied with the distance, Keilbourn unleashed a hail of trained, semi-automatic blaster fire. The open canopy of the speeders allowed his aim to direct to either the pilot or the controls of the closer of the two speeders. From a vastly shrinking distance, Keilbourn saw flames and smoke erupt from the controls. The speeder veered left, drifting into the path of the other speeder. The impact threw them both off course and caused them to explode, plummeting through the air. As Sev's speeder approached, he slowed down at the edge. Without waiting to stop, Keilbourn leapt into the back seat of the speeder. Sev gunned the acceleration again, soaring through the air, into the concealment of the hyperactive speeder lanes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Er'Kit/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Upon arriving to the desert baked planet Er'Kit, Sev and Keilbourn's job routine fell into its familiar pattern. Keilbourn navigated Cuy'val Dar, his beloved, ancient, Dynamic-class Freighter, to a large open area in the desert. There in the midst of the ocean of sand was a settlement. A short primary spire erected in the center and pockmarked with surrounding huts and tents laid upon the sand in such a random placement. The rounded shape of the freighter, banked slightly as it drifted to a spot just off of the outermost huts. Sev lowered the ramp to the ship, allowing the desert sun to leak inside. After allowing his visor to adjust, he was able to see the good he had served to a poor, sad people. Desperation and despair had been a common sight to them over the past three years of their career. Since finally deciding and setting out to do what good they could, Sev and Keilbourn had engaged in numerous errands in search of bettering the lives of others and thwarting the activity of the Empire. Sev could easily remember their first encounter with the refurbished Galactic Empire. Subconsciously, they faced hesitation in administering the Mandalorian treatment to their foes, having been a part of the entity that it was before the reformation of the Republic. The more he thought about it, the distinct memory became vivid in his mind. Keilbourn had engaged a Stormtrooper in hand to hand combat. To his great surprise, this particular white-job actually put up a fight. He managed to remove the trooper's helmet, only to find a complete utter stranger. Beneath the helmet was not the face shared by the original Clones of Jango Fett but a face all its own; with blonde hair, a tiny nose and high, defined cheekbones. It came as a shock to the Clone turned Mandalorian for only a second, then he had no problem snapping his neck. Sev and Keilbourn hated the Empire beyond all other things in the Galaxy. The settlement he peered out to from the ramp of the Cuy'val Dar was proof of its cruelty. The settlement was a Gran society which housed Gran refugees. The Empire's mark on the species' history was devastating, leveling entire cities and forcing their peoples cooperation. In other instances, the Imperials would run the aliens from their homes to dominate their specific planets. Sev observed the refugees primarily from Malastare and Hok. Two Grans approached the ship from the settlement. Keilbourn came up behind Sev from the cockpit, easing his way past as he clambered down to meet the two Gran security. Sev knew the species to be a pacifistic people, seeing the three-eyed, mammalian beings approach holding cheap blasters was a bizarre sight. The guard moaned its greeting in its native tongue. Keilbourn out in front, spoke slowly and clearly. The guards seemed to understand as they nodded to him then looked to Sev and pointed towards the camp. Sev bent down and lifted a small cargo container. He rested it in his arm as he clambered down the ramp, following the silent convoy of his brother and the two Gran's. The walk into the society was easy, even under the blazing sun. As the two guards led the fierce Mandalorians into their camp, three eyed beings all over stared and watched. As Keilbourn looked about, he saw few Gran children squeal as they ran for the safety of their parents leg. His compassion for them made him regret their fear. Through a private comlink, Keilbourn spoke to Sev.

"I know we're supposed to be intimidating, but not to them."

"What do you want to do about it?" Sev scoffed. "You can paint flowers on your armor if you want," he teased. The two guards finally stopped as the procession approached the foot of the center spire. The two guards spun about, suddenly pointing their blasters at the two Mandalorians. Sev and Keilbourn stood their ground without even a single flinch. "Great now what?" Sev grumbled. The Gran chirped away at them, their three eyes darting in indication of their plainly visible weapons. Very subtly, Keilbourn reached for the vibroblade strapped to his back. Sev gawked at his Brother. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Give them your blaster," Keilbourn muttered.

"Over their dead bodies!"

"Just do it." Sev growled low in his throat as he un slung his Scalphunter.

"I better get this back," Sev threatened, glowering at the Gran from behind his helmet. The alien's antennas twitched as it gingerly grasped the blaster rifle. Upon receiving the weapons, the Gran stepped aside and allowed the both of them inside the elevator. Once inside, the two took deep breaths of relief. "Has a job ever been this easy before?" Sev mused.

"Easy?" Keilbourn retorted. "All you had to do was fly around in a speeder! I had to run all about that damn building to find that thing."

"Oh I forgot," Sev smirked. "You're getting up there in age."

"So are you," Keilbourn said. Just then, the doors to the elevator opened and the both of them stepped into the circular office. The entire outer walls of the office were glass windows allowing an over view of the refugee society. Compared to the slum below, the office was clean and bright. As they rounded the office to the other side, they met three Grans dressed in bright colored robes which hung off their plump bodies.

"Aw, the Mando brothers!" the Gran said. Yuril Trevi had at once been a close associate to the Gran Senator of the Imperial Senate, however after letting the Empire trample on his people, Yuril broke ties with Senator Ask Aak. The noble to the hierarchy of his people, those paid off by the Empire, was seen as a traitor. Such a mark freezes banks and credit holdings which can create desperation into dealing with shady figures such as the accountant Feshoa. Sev stepped forward, opening the container. Now free of its encasing, the brilliant orb graced the office of its illumination; shining in lights of green, blue, orange and purple. The smile on Yuril's mammalian face spread, showing thin crooked, yellowed teeth. "You have the gratitude of a people," the Gran beamed as his hands reverently dove into the container. His three large eyes glowed with joy. For a few seconds Yuril stared solemnly at orb. Keilbourn and Sev looked to each other awkwardly.

"We," Keilbourn started. "We were happy to help."

"Now," Yuril exclaimed. "About your pay. As you can understand, our funds are in short supply," he said warily and not without humility. Keilbourn instead waved his hand.

"Do not worry Sir, our terms are negotiable."

Back aboard his Dynamic-class Freighter, Cuy'val Dar, Keilbourn eased as the sublight engines glowed white hot and burst into the spiral of stars, jumping into hyperspace. He turned his pilot's chair away from the controls and kicked his leg on his knee, leaning back slightly and relaxing. Something troubled him. It wasn't the relatively low pay they'd graciously accepted from the Gran society, it was the mission. At first it hadn't bothered him a year ago, but this was the seventh time he'd felt ill or extremely fatigued on a job. Keilbourn and his brother Sev were clones, originally bred to serve the Republic during the terror of the Clone Wars. Keilbourn could clearly remember the day when the war began. Hours before even setting foot on the red sands of the planet Geonosis to combat the newly created Droid army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the pure white, glowing walls had suddenly turned yellow from the alert. The alarms blared as the intercom commanded all ready units to assemble on the staging platform and board the gunships. At that point, he'd only been alive for ten years but with the physique of a fully grown man. Distressed by his thoughts, he sat back up and leaned towards a reflective surface on the wall of the bridge. Keilbourn peered into the reflection, taking note of the heavy bags beneath his eyes; nothing new, he'd noticed them months ago. As he continued his inspection however, he noted his hair. He wore it short as not to annoy him while wearing his helmet. The black tone however had lost its fullness. _Great now I'm graying. If only the Alphas could see me now. _From behind, Sev walked through the circular hall onto the bridge. Keilbourn immediately leaned back and returned to the controls upon hearing his footsteps. The former Commando chuckled as he plopped down in the seat diagonal from Keilbourn.

"I saw that," he laughed.

"You saw nothing," he retorted sharply. Sev shook his head and laughed.

"You know, just once I'd like to not have to negotiate our fee." Keilbourn snorted, turning his seat around to face his brother.

"You're the one that wanted to be a soldier of the people."

"I know," Sev replied. "Just saying is all," he added with a shrug. Keilbourn nodded as he discretely glanced to the reflective surface again. "Since when are you so worried about your appearance?" Sev laughed again. Keilbourn sighed as he rubbed the tired from his face.

"Brother, we're only seventeen years old," he said. Sev frowned at him, watching him closely.

"What's this all about?" Sev asked. He couldn't tell whether he was joking around but quickly disregarded the idea after observing Keilbourn's nervous demeanor.

"Sev, we're not far from Skiratta's age," Keilbourn exclaimed. "What is it you plan on doing for the rest of your life?" Sev's eyes darted about before shrugging his answer.

"This," he replied with a grin. A thought then occurred to him which brought a full smile to his face. "With Barukka on the side," he added. Every chance he could seize, Sev would go on leave from their Bounty Hunting career and fly to Dathomir. There on the hostile mist shrouded land, Sev was attracted like a moth to the flame by the young witch Barukka. Like the nature of her world, the witch was almost savage. The couple made up for the low frequency of their visits with burning, passionate intensity. Sev however hadn't seen her in months. Just as the Empire's enemies grew, the Mandalorians found more and more work to fit their moral standards; which however left less time for the two of them to pursue their personal lives.

"Why not just marry her?" Keilbourn blurted. Sev was taken aback, looking off to nowhere as he allowed the thought to sink in.

"Thought has never occurred to me," Sev said blankly. "I don't know," he said, as if coming back to the situation. "It's more fun how it is now. What about you and Iella?" Keilbourn's expression suddenly went defensive.

"What about her?"

"When are you going to claim her?" Sev asked with a smug grin.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious Brother. She's a fine woman, better move quickly." Keilbourn's mind was suddenly held captive by the thoughts of his own love, Iella. The Mandalorian woman was easily the best thing to happen to Keilbourn; but lately his fear of losing her had grown. Though she never mentioned it herself, Keilbourn could suspect her frustration. After the three years of being together, they both knew it was time to take the next and final step, though for reasons Keilbourn couldn't quite identify, he hadn't.

"I will when the time comes," he declared. Sev smiled then clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go check the band," he groaned as he rose from his chair.

"Oh, no come on. I'm ready to head home," Keilbourn protested.

"Let's just get an idea," Sev called back as he walked through the circular hall of the ship. With a gruff groan of his own, Keilbourn followed reluctantly. Sev sat down behind a console in the communications room adjacent from the bridge. Displayed on the console screen was a long list of Bounties to be earned. The display came from a direct uplink to a Bounty Hunting guild. After the first active year of their careers, they'd found a Bounty Trade organization that fit their liking. The Ayiro Guild wasn't perfect, inducting shady characters within the Guild but the organization did seem to share a vast majority of values with the Mandalorian brothers. Sev browsed the screen in search of any job description which attracted his eye. "Well," he sighed absently. "There's an assassination on Bespin," he suggested. Keilbourn shook his head as he stood from behind, leaning against the wall. Though the Ayiro Guild claimed to be moral, it still sponsored questionable activity.

"No."

"What about a smuggling run through Imperial space to Hutt space?"

"No." Returning to the screen, Sev's eyes flicked through the list, skimming down half the page before stopping. His eyes were glued; no matter what Keilbourn said, they were doing this job.

"A rescue on Dathomir," Sev blurted.

"N-," before finishing, Keilbourn was cut off by the recording from the Job's description. He was immediately lured to the screen when he saw the woman in the recording. She was dignified in her own way. Thin black lines of her crossed on her yellow face. From beneath a thin long, single lashing of dark, braided hair, horns grew from her scalp; she was a Zabrak.

"Two days ago, my husband Oroiss was kidnapped and taken from me. I have reason to believe he was taken by witches." She immediately broke down into tears, burying her face momentarily in her hands. Struggling to compose herself, she continued. "I've heard of the terrible things they do to their slaves. And I can't bear to imagine him in that much pain. I am offering a great sum of credits for his safe return, please, please help bring my husband back." Keilbourn heard the grief in her voice, it was a feeling he too had once felt. Just as the prospect of losing her husband to slavery pained her, Keilbourn had been pained when Iella had been collected by Zygerrian slavers. Sev too burned with sympathy for the Zabrak, he hated slavery.

"Well?" Sev asked as he turned in his chair to face Keilbourn. The former ARC's face was solid as he thought it over, stroking the bristles budding on his jaw line. Sev let his own facial hair grow, a dark black, full grizzly, beard. covering his jaw. Keilbourn thought for another few moments. "Whether or not you say yes, I'm taking this job," Sev said. Keilbourn's solid expression cracked with a grin.

"Then I better tag along to watch your sheb," he said as he pulled a chair under him. "How do we accept the job?"

"By contacting the wife on Iridonia," Sev exclaimed as he typed in the frequency in the communications console. Keilbourn stepped out to the main hold momentarily to collect their beskar helmets. As he returned, he placed it familiarly on his head and handed Sev's to him. Sev stood beside his brother as he too placed his own helmet over his face. Suddenly the Zabrak's image appeared as a hologram on the projection plate of the console. Her eyes widened upon seeing the formidable posture of the Mandalorians. The hazy, blue projection looked from brother to brother.

"To whom am I speaking to?" she demanded. Though she intended to sound strong, her fear of the Mandalorians was obvious.

"I am Sev and this is my brother Keilbourn. We are interested in your bounty." The Zabrak looked wary of them, hesitant in her speech.

"Tell us more about the job," Keilbourn demanded. His own speech was firm yet soft. Her expression changed. In hearing his voice, she was assured of their resolve and comforted by his care. She gained a shred of trust from them.

"M-my husband, Oroiss is a warrior here in our tribe, he had at one time lived on Dathomir but left years ago. A month ago there was this group of females, they came here. My husband passed by them in the forest." She paused again trying not to break down again. "He said they observed him then just left. Then they came back." Sev and Keilbourn listened intently to her words.

"And they took him?" Keilbourn finished for her. She shook her horned head and her lip began to tremble.

"They used their magic to control him, then they were gone." The hologram shuddered as she shook, trying to hold back her devastation. The two glanced to each other briefly.

"Ma'am, you said they were witches?" Sev inquired. The image looked back at him in horror. She knew perfectly well with the image burned in her memory.

"They weren't just any witches," she shuddered and gasped in horror. "My husband called them, Nightsisters." Keilbourn frowned from behind his helmet. "They're pure evil!" she shrieked, her voice held utter disdain.

"Ma'am," Keilbourn said in his consoling tone. "We will bring back your husband, and the heads of the witches that took him." The Zabrak nodded solemnly before breaking into tears again.

"Thank you." The transmission was cut and her hazy blue image dissipated away.

"Witches huh," Sev said as he turned in the chair and rose to his feet. "You don't think do you," he asked as he removed his helmet.

"You tell me," Keilbourn replied as he removed his own. "You're dating one. Hasn't Barukka ever explained her culture to you before?" As he moved past him into the hallway, Sev shook his head with a smug smile.

"We're kinda a little too busy to talk about that whenever I'm there," Sev mused with a gloating manner. Keilbourn rolled his eyes.

"Well I do a bit. Remember I was sent on a recon there for a while, and I don't think it's the Nightsisters," Keilbourn said as an afterthought.

"How so?" Sev frowned.

"They were wiped out by the Confederates," he said. Sev paused and thought for a moment.

"Then I know who we need to visit," Sev said with a grin as he made his way back down to the bridge. Keilbourn watched him go before making a dive for the chair in front of the communications console and keyed in his desired frequency and code, a private listing back home on Dxun.

"Record," he commanded. A mirror image of himself appeared as a hologram floating above the projection plate. In his opinion, he looked like a mess, but that was just his protocol drilled into him as an ARC trooper for the Clone Army. Oh well, Iella adored his rugged side.

"Hey there you," he said gently. "We uh, finished our last string of jobs for the month and will be coming home soon, just got a couple more stops to make." Keilbourn paused, glancing about nervously and swallowing in his throat to allow words to flow. Even after three years, the woman still petrified him with her love. "When I get back, you and I'll have dinner together, my treat." He paused again, allowing a smile to creep onto his nervous face. "I got something to tell you," he added with a chuckle. "Okay then, love you." He said with ease as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his chest. "Cut, send," he commanded. As he rose and left the communications room, his holographic image disappeared. The freighter then shuddered slightly as the engines burned white hot and the hyperdrive whined before launching the Cuy'val Dar into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dathomir/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

The Heavy cloud cover and mist blanketing the atmosphere of the hostile world broke to allow the freighter entry. The sublight engines glowed in the darkened sky as the ship flew to its desired location and began its descent. Below a vast green wooded land surrounded and crept up the foothills of the numerous formations of stone. The Cuy'val Dar approached the grand, single mountain, massively erect over the smaller formations and foothills. The Singing Mountain. Largely hollowed, the wondrous landmark claimed its name by the running rush of the majestic waters which flowed both inside and outside of the mountain. The ship circled the massive mountain before finally settling on a large flat outcropping of rock and stone set outside the mouth of a cavern hollowed from the mountain. The day was waning as the sun rested low and hid behind the distant mountains. As he stepped down the ramp, clad in his black and red armor, Sev breathed in the crisp, fresh mountain air. Looking over forests below, he admired the land around him. Keilbourn stepped down from the ramp, his hand laid steadily on his hip holster holding his CR-2 blaster pistol. Strapped to his back was his vibroblade.

"Still don't like it here?" Sev mused as he observed Keilbourn's caution.

"Aint got a reason to," Keilbourn replied. "This is a nice place though," he admired. From their perch, far below they could spot the very valley where just three years ago, the Cuy'val Dar had crash landed. Still looking over the memorable spot, Keilbourn turned to find someone standing gracefully behind them. She was considerably older than she had appeared three years ago, her appearance well over her actual age. Atop her silver hair sat a tall golden wood crown. From behind her aged wrinkled face, her pale eyes seemed to glow. Keilbourn hardly recognized Augwynne Djo, Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain Clan.

"Sev," she greeted with a forced smile. As she observed Keilbourn, surprise stole away on her aged face. "And Keilbourn, it's been quite a time." Keilbourn grinned back at her from behind his helmet.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Mother Djo, just who we were looking for," Sev exclaimed. Another look of bewilderment fell upon her face as she folded her hands in the sleeves of her oversized robes which draped over the lizard hide torso and dark green skirt.

"Oh, really?" she sighed, a sense of relief flooded over her. It was strange for Keilbourn to see her in such a manner, a woman of such dignity and stature, seemed to be haunted with such a concealed distress. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"You think we could talk for a while?" Sev asked her. She nodded briskly with another forced smile, opening her arm to indicate them inside the cave. With the retiring sun, the warm luminescent glow of the bonfire greeted them warmly. The inside of the cavern was covered by colorful symbols and signs painted on the rock walls. Three other witches loitered about their own business.

"Leave us," Augwynne said with a wave of her hand. The three bowed to their Clan Mother then left the high ceilinged cavern. She sat on a bench adjacent to another which she offered to the Mandalorians. "You have something to discuss?" she inquired.

"Yes Ma'am," Sev replied as he removed his helmet and placed it on his knee. "What can you tell us about the Nightsisters?" All attempts of keeping appearances melted away.

"Just as I thought," she sighed. "You're going after her," she said. Both Sev and Keilbourn frowned.

"No it's a He," Sev corrected her.

"We're here on a job, Ma'am," Keilbourn explained in a cautious manner, easily picking up on Augwynne's grief. Augwynne Djo's expression sunk even further in despair. She knew this moment would come, just not how to handle it. Sev stared at her for a full minute.

"Mother Djo, where's Barukka?" The former Commando's voice shook slightly as he stared her down. Her hesitation was her reply. Sev drew in a rasping breath. He was shaking, Keilbourn eyed him carefully, watching his shoulders shake. He felt the shock and pain his brother was experiencing, having been through it before himself.

"I'm sorry, Sev. She was taken by the Nightsisters," she said in a steady yet pained voice. Sev struggled to draw steady breathes, looking about in a panic of anguish.

"Sev," Keilbourn said as he placed his hand on his armored shoulder. He squeezed hard and shook him in place, reminding his brother he was there for him. "Sev go walk it off," he suggested calmly, his brown eyes bearing on him from behind. Sev's clenched jaw made his nostrils flare. He slammed his knee with a tightly clenched fist before standing up straight fuming as he clomped out of the cave back onto the landing; his helmet held at his side by the rim. Keilbourn looked away from Sev and back to Augwynne, a look of sorrow and grief creasing her aged face. "He forgets, Mother Djo, Barukka is your daughter. I'm sorry," the Mandalorian added. A great bellowing roar shook the mountain from the outside of the cavern. "Though he doesn't come out and say it, he loves her." Augwynne's gaze still watched where Sev had left the cavern.

"And she loves him," she said. Keilbourn grinned slightly as a thought came to mind.

"Strange to say," he pondered out loud. "They hardly know each other." Augwynne looked at Keilbourn before shaking her head slightly.

"No. She has delved into his mind, felt his pains, his joys, his betrayal." Keilbourn frowned.

_Betrayal? What betrayal?_

"You wanted to know about the Nightsisters," she said, shaking Keilbourn from his train of thought. He nodded as he stared and listened intently. "Since the beginning of our kind, there has always been division among the clans of Allya's descendants. We strive to follow a strict guideline in our studies of magic. There is one clan however, who does not." Augwynne stood from her stone bench before the fire. She waved her arms above her head then waved them about in a slow smooth motion. To Keilbourn's amazement, the fire cooperated with her motions, swaying with her before flaring at the base, creating a void filled by a swirl of some mystic substance. Keilbourn adjusted his seat to gain a better view into the fire. The void showed a projection of what appeared to be a reflection of the past. Witches dressed in dark and maroon clothing with hoods covering their pale faces sat in a circle around a bonfire. Something however writhed in the midst of their luminescent green flames. After looking closer, Sev realized it was a person. "The Nightsisters call upon evil, dark spirits to empower them, allowing that darkness to consume them. For generations, we of the Singing Mountain have strived to stop their perversion of our kind." Keilbourn watched as the image swirled away, warping into a new projection, depicting a skirmish of witches. Some were mounted on monstrous Rancors, which tore away at each other with long disgusting claws and bloodstained teeth. Others engaged the others in battles, wielding the long staffs and swords of the Dathomirians. Augwynne's arms swept through the air again and the flames swallowed the void, extinguishing the images. She turned away with her head bowed and eyes closed. Keilbourn was still awestruck by the performance, he nearly missed her next words. "Your war exterminated them as a people," she said. "But evil itself is never truly exterminated, it only waits to pervert good." Keilbourn listened to her intently. Though the gravity of her words were insurmountable, much of her message made sense to him. "It was my oldest, Gethzeroin. She was tainted by the darkness and inspired followers." She turned to face Keilbourn. He looked upon her with sorrow and compassion. He spotted a tear glisten down her cheek. "They are now the Nightsister clan."

"I'm so sorry, Mother Djo."

"It's not death I fear for Barukka," she continued. "I fear her own perversion. I've felt her capacity for good and evil." From behind, Sev walked back inside. His face still clenched in anger, though he kept himself in check.

"I won't let that happen," he growled.

"It may not be within your capacity," she replied, turning to face the Commando with pained eyes. Sev glared back at her.

"No you don't understand," he said stiffly. "I will bring her back."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dathomir/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

"You know the way to the witches?" Sev barked as he strode to the awaiting ramp of the Cuy'val Dar. Keilbourn followed close behind, still eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah."

"Good I'll prepare the ship," he shot darkly as he stomped up the ramp. Keilbourn paused at the foot of the ramp. He knew Sev better than anyone in the galaxy. This wasn't the first he'd witnessed Sev's dark side. Whenever Sev was in this state, he was dangerous to be around. He knew he had to handle this carefully. Keilbourn sighed. He turned to find Augwynne Djo standing in the mouth of the cavern. Through his helmet's magnification, he zoomed in to observe the elder witch. On her face was concern associated with a miniscule grin; a sign of hope. Keilbourn nodded briskly in her direction before stepping up the ramp as it began to close. As the hydraulics collapsed, he stepped onto the bay and navigated to the bridge. As he rounded the halls, he spotted Sev, hunched over the controls, not daring to waste a single second. His fingers pecked on dash; lights and sounds of engines corresponded with his commands. "You navigate," he said as he moved out of the way, he headed down the halls back through the main hold and made his way through the left corridor to the armory stored in the cargo hold. Against the wall adjacent to the door, two separate racks ran down the wall, filled with displays of weapons. The collection had once comprised of a single large rack with blasters and vibro weapons gathered by Keilbourn during his encounters during the Clone Wars. Sev now had a rack of his own. Half of his supply were won from the former ARC trooper in games of Sabaac. Sev browsed through his display which was filled mainly with accuracy based blasters. Keilbourn watched before coughing to attract attention. "Why aren't you flying this heap?" Sev snarled as he continued through the rack.

"Sev, brother, we need to slow down," Keilbourn said.

"And let Barukka risk anymore pain at the hand of those shiks?" he snapped.

"Well us rushing in there without a real plan won't help her." Sev stood up and faced him, a rabid expression plagued his face.

"Brother, we know where they are. We'll go in save her and the Zabrak and do whatever is necessary to get out."

"Sev we know nothing about fighting witches," Keilbourn exclaimed. Sev shook his head as his gaze flicked from the metal plates of the floor back to his brother's concerned face.

"I don't care, just get us there." Keilbourn stood and stared for another minute. Finally he nodded.

"Follow me," he said with a wave of his hand. After quickly walking back to the bridge and sending the Cuy'val Dar airborne, they doubled back to the main hold. Keilbourn worked the navicomputer's terminal which immediately emitted a projection of Dathomir. With the controls, he zeroed in on a specific point on the map. Sev watched the hazy blue projection as Keilbourn stepped up to the globe.

"I set the autopilot to take us to this point here," he said as he pointed to the image. The hazy blue depiction showed a snaking stream which covered a large amount of distance. "This is the Frenzied River which separates these plains from this canyon called the Bone Yard," he explained pointing to the rough, formations on the other side. "This canyon is short and on the other side, is Nightsister territory."

"No point in diverting our course, take us the whole way," Sev snapped.

"I ain't diverting our course," Keilbourn replied coolly. He glanced sideways at Sev with a cautionary stare before looking back at the projection. "That canyon and these woods are closed off, nowhere to land. The closest place is here at the river." Sev nodded.

"So go in by swoops," he suggested. Keilbourn nodded. Without another word, Sev turned around and made his way through the left corridor to the garage. The door slid open to their approach and the lights flicked on as Sev's foot stepped on the plated floors. The beams filled the garage with light. In the middle of the floor, two swoop-bikes were parked, surrounded by closed boxes of tools. "The shifter fixed?"

"You're welcome by the way," Keilbourn replied with a mocking tone. His attempt to ease Sev, however merely rolled off him like an insignificant drop of water. The silence between them thickened before suddenly set of three beeps sounded throughout the ship. "We're here," Keilbourn said glumly.

"You land and secure the ship, I'll get the bikes set," Sev said without even turning away from the bikes. Keilbourn spun and made his way back to the bridge of the ship. Sev walked to the other end of the garage and opened the wide entrance. The door retracted into the ceiling of the ship with a short hiss. He then moved to the bikes again and one by one, keyed them into standby mode. Each swoop-bike lifted off the floor and hovered a foot above the plated floors. Sev easily guided them to the ramp through the wide garage opening. He reached for the control panel on the wall beside the ramp and lowered it. Sev had been expecting to get caught in the flare of the setting sun, only to be utterly surprised and rather disappointed. An eerie red fog seeped and perverted the clean air of the Cuy'val Dar. Through the savage haze, Dathomir was no longer the lush, mountainous beauty Sev had come to enjoy. As he stood on the edge of the deck, he grimaced at the bleak surroundings. From below, the Frenzied River raged and wracked against the rocks bordering the stretch of water. Far out in the distance, the river continued to flow to some unseen, unknown place, slicing through the vast spread of plains. Ahead it seemed the plains stopped abruptly, blocked by the jagged canyons jutting from the ground like teeth. Sev griped the hydraulic tightly as the ship settled on the plains with the Frenzied River raging behind them. Guiding the swoop-bikes down the ramp, he looked out over the small span of plains and into the midst of the mouth of the canyon. The thin red mist settled gently about him. Keilbourn's boots clanged down the ramp as he walked down to join Sev and his awaiting swoop-bike. Sev mounted the bike with a grunt, rolling his shoulders eagerly with his hands on the handle bars. Keilbourn used the interface installed on his HUD to activate the Cuy'val Dar's security measures. As he hopped onto the large seat of his own swoop, the entryway at the top of the ramp emitted a red, pulsating energy barrier locking anyone away from the inside. Almost simultaneously, the swoop bikes roared to life. Sev squeezed down the clutch, throwing him forward through the plains. Keilbourn followed, soaring close behind. Sev pushed his swoop to its peak speed, slicing through the tall grass. He directed his bike to the shadowy, dark unknown of the canyon's mouth. In his mind, Keilbourn worried over his brother.

_This aint healthy. He's too reckless right now. _While still on his swoop bike, Keilbourn keyed his com. "Sev," he called out. He paused and waited for a reply. Sev's end of the coms were silent. _Do I try and press my point, he needs to hear it. _Against his initial instinct, he continued.

"Sev, you won't want to hear this, but you've got to consider,"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sev shot back at him. Still on the bikes, he glanced over angrily at Keilbourn. Inside the encasement of his Beskar armor, he fumed, livid at what he knew was churning in Keilbourn's mind. "Feirfek, Your seriously going to tell me to accept she could be dead? How dare you!" he growled irately. Keilbourn kept his temper in check, a trait he'd always bested with his Brother.

"Look I'm only trying to help," Keilbourn slowly and without hostility.

"You want to help, then help me get her back. You know, when Iella was captured, I didn't tell you to give up, I did everything I could to help you get her back!" Keilbourn looked over at Sev who'd pulled forward slightly. In his mind, Keilbourn recalled his own feelings and impulses which had burned inside him when Iella was kidnapped by Zygerrian Slavers. Sev was right, he'd done nothing but his full effort to save her. Still in a calm state of mind, Keilbourn keyed his com again.

"You're right. Let's go get her." As they accelerated their swoops even further, Keilbourn suddenly realized the red mist which hung in the air was thickening. The density seemed to grow with each yard they covered. The both of them approached the canyon walls. Sev hunched forward, on his bike, laying closer to the swoop's saddle. Without hesitation, he plunged into the shadowed mouth of the canyon. It wasn't till they reached the depths of the canyon they realized the shadowy abyss was a clotting of the eerie red mist. Keilbourn glanced up the jagged, rough walls of the canyon. As he raced past the cragged formations, a sudden shock of thrill struck up his spine and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. A massive skull with a wide gaping jaw. Most of the razor like teeth were still in their place even though the thick leathery hide of the Rancor had decayed. As the both of them sped through the canyon, more and more of the fossilized monsters appeared trapped in the rock walls. Before long, gigantic ribcages and various bones obstructed the path between the walls. Sev still at point, swerved out of danger with precision.

"Feirfek, guess we know why it's called the Bone Yard," he grunted through the com.

"Let's just hope the only ones of these we come across are already dead," Keilbourn replied. Finally after minutes of traveling past his swoop's potential, The heaviest focus of the mist shattered as he broke through the end of the canyon and into a heavily vegetated grove.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dathomir/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Both swoops shredded over the grass, turning sharply to a stop. Over the idle of their bikes' engines, Sev and Keilbourn observed the grove around them. The trees were black, old and shriveled; crisscrossing their branches together to create a shrouding canopy. The grove itself appeared as a diseased cave of vegetation. Sev hated stopping. All he wanted to do was find the Nightsister's coven. As he swept his gaze over the grove, a chill traveled up his spine. Through the haze of the red mist, he felt there was more out there than was visible to their eyes.

"This place gives me the creeps," Keilbourn said.

"Same," Sev replied absently. His head snapped behind to look behind him.

"What is it?" Keilbourn asked.

"Not sure," he said as he redirected his swoop forward. "Where we headed?" Keilbourn pulled up a topographical map on his HUD. On his display, two markers flashed slowly on the edge of the rocky formation.

"We're in their territory." Something flashed past Sev, capturing his aggravated focus, snapping his head about. "What?" Keilbourn asked. His gaze was locked on Sev with concern. From behind his black helmet, Sev's eyes darted about in a frenzied search.

"Just a feeling," he muttered. Another silent minute passed before Keilbourn swung his bike forward again.

"Come on let's move on," he grunted. Sev too threw the spokes of his bike around then launched forward into the thick red mist lofting eerily through the twisted black forest. With his companion behind him, the both of them dove through the sinister looking woods, all the while uneasy by the feeling of being watched. Keilbourn led them through the woods to the foot of the mountain. As they closed in on the mountain, Sev's eyes scanned the forest choked crag.

"How much further?" Sev barked; his patience was wearing thin. Keilbourn kept his sympathy intact though with each snap from Sev, his own patience was shaken. To his relief, Keilbourn spotted a relieving view. The former ARC magnified his HUD to spot on the jagged, wall of the mountain. A makeshift corner had formed from an extension at the foot of the mountain, draped by the trees. Slowly and subtly, the thin black overhang of twigs swayed from the dead trees. A quick glance around the silent, dormant forest confirmed his theory. Quickly, Keilbourn swerved his swoop to a spot just to their right, stopping just against the mountain. Sev followed, parking right behind him. Keilbourn leapt off his bike and jogged to the overhanging dead branches. Sev came in from close behind.

"What?" Keilbourn peeled off his glove and placed his bare hand over the specific spot. A grin spread on his face from behind his helmet.

"A draft," he remarked. Sev immediately searched around the extension of rock. Keilbourn was on to something. He ran his gloved hands over the where the extension met the mountain. His fingers distinctly felt the groove.

"A door?" he asked as he turned to face Keilbourn.

"More like a barricade," he muttered.

"Well then come on, help me." Sev threw his body against the rock, pushing with all his might. His feet dug into ground but the boulder wouldn't budge.

"Poor Sev," Keilbourn chuckled as he reached into his equipment on his belt. "Always doing things the hard way," he mused, tossing a demo charge in his hand. Sev relented from the boulder and backed away while Keilbourn prepared the explosive. With Keilbourn at work, Sev, stood behind him. Suddenly, three thin figures dropped right in front of him. Everything happened so fast he couldn't take in everything at once, his focus instead on dodging the short blade swinging for his neck. As he dove, the former Commando reached to his boot and pulled a knife of his own, grabbing her outstretched arm. He spun her round to face the other two with his knife held at her throat. By the time the other two had drawn weapons of their own, Keilbourn had leveled his GLX at the witches.

"Drop them or she bleeds!" Sev growled. His eyes were narrowed and focused on the yellow eyes of the witches. Keilbourn on the other hand was focused on the weapons in their hands. The Nightsisters were dressed in black, light robe like rags which draped over their bare legs and arms. Each wore a hood over their heads which slightly shrouded their sick, pale faces. Black, sharp tattoos cross crossed on their faces; now creased by their anger. They showed no sign of backing down. The Nightsister wielding a long pike tightened her grip on the wooden shaft. The other held a leveled energy bow. The pink glow of the string illuminated on her sick face. "I warned you," Sev sneered. With a smooth motion he sliced the captive Nightsister's throat as Keilbourn gunned down the bow wielding witch. As she went down, her companion shrieked in terror. Sev quickly grabbed the pike and spun her arm behind her, causing her to drop the weapon. He drove her to the ground, with both arms secure. He drew his blaster pistol and pinned her head down by the muzzle. "Talk you schutta!" Sev barked. "Where is Barukka," he demanded. After a moment of struggling and shrieking in an unknown language, the Nightsister paused then began to laugh. Her laughter was slow at first, picking up in volume and savagery. Sev had had enough, almost taking joy in pulling the trigger. Smoke rose from a black smoldering hole in her temple. Keilbourn had just finished sequencing the charge to turn and face him. The two of them backed from the mountain.

"Fire in the hole," Keilbourn said. He squeezed the detonator in his grip and watched and heard the blast roar through the dead forest. As the dust settled, the both of them crept to where the solid boulder had once been. In its place were five smaller manageable pieces which the both of them could push out of their way without trouble. In the side of the mountain, a wide, archway was perfectly cut from the stone. Along the archway were etchings and markings of an unknown language. The dark chasm emitted a stale stench which was filtered out by their helmets. Sev kept his 434 leveled as he stepped into the darkness of the cave. The both of them toggled their HUDs to night vision. Surprisingly, there wasn't much to see as they trudged down the narrow passage way. It felt like minutes for them to navigate in the darkness before finally hearing it. Sev threw up a closed fist, briskly signaling to halt. He strained to listen. In the distance a faint buzz and hum echoed in the cave. "Yeah I hear it too," Keilbourn responded over their com. Sev then flicked his fingers from his closed fist, indicating to move on. As he pressed on through the darkness, he strained his ears, listening to the sound. With each muffled step the droning sound grew louder and clearer. The blended, smeared echoes began to smooth out into a clear resonation, a shrill drone of unrecognizable words. Finally the bends and twists of the cavern opened to another wide archway. Sev inched through the arch, inside the enormous open cavern. The cave's ceiling was high above, nearly beyond sight because of the thick lofting mist above them. Sev and Keilbourn stayed close to the wall and quickly observed the cave. The entire cave floor was submersed by a luminescent green substance. Numerous island like formations of stone sat above the thick syrupy substance, connected together by branches of stone serving as bridges spanning over the substance. Few of the islands reached clear to the ceiling like over sized pillars. Carved into the pillars were doorways into countless dwellings. The entire cavern was nearly the size of a village. Keilbourn smirked slightly as he observed the relative darkness of the cavern. Sev waited and listened intently, deducting the source of the chanting.

"Good news, I think they're occupied at the moment," Sev mentioned over the com."

"Listen to that," Keilbourn winced. "That's just creepy." Sev paid no attention as he darted his eyes about, satisfied by the absence of security.

"Alright, let's split up," Sev snapped back to focus. Keilbourn frowned at him.

"You're serious?" he scoffed.

"We'll cover more ground this way." Sev briskly pointed to the left. "You look for the Zabrak, I'll find Barukka."

"Wait, Sev," Keilbourn blurted in a rush. Before he could continue, Sev was gone, slipping into the shadows headed off to a direction to their right. Grumbling slightly under his breath, Keilbourn edged through the dark to the left.

Nothing would stop him. Sev's level of determination was insurmountable. He'd made a promise to Mother Djo and he was going to keep it. Carefully and quickly, Sev darted down one of the stone bridges to one of the vast column islands. He planted himself against the dark stone wall at the bottom of the spiraling steps. He paused and waited, keeping vigilant. No sudden motion could be detected and the ominous chanting from the heart of the cave still echoed throughout the cavern. Satisfied, Sev broke from his cover, storming up the stair and pausing as he approached the first entry. Hanging in his way was a heavy pelt, draped over the entry. With his empty hand, Sev pushed the canvas aside, sliding his helmeted head and blaster inside. The single room was covered in etchings and markings from the deranged mind which dwelled inside. In the back wall was a single, dimmed, eerie bulb placed in a nook. On the stone ground was another, thick pelt sprawled out. Sev shook his head as he moved on. Quickly he darted to other dwellings which consisted of similar accommodations, but just as before, empty. Sev's impatience mounted with each empty cave. Time passed quickly, yet the chanting continued uninterrupted. For the lone Mandalorian, that was just fine. With the witches occupied, his search would go seamlessly. Sev neared the edge of the column's spiral then leapt, sliding down the steep incline. Once at the bottom, he threw down his weight to create enough friction to skid to a stop. Sev barely stopped in time to keep from sliding straight into the mysterious green substance below. Time was against him and he knew it. As he edged to the land bridge, he sprinted across and reached the foot of the next spiral. Sev trudged forward, striking up the spiral; completely forgetting his need of stealth. The first canvas covered dwelling he came to, he stormed in, blaster pistol first followed swiftly with the rest of his armored form. Sev stood in place for a full minute, observing the bound captive with weathered emotion ridden eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dathomir/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Though he knew that the witches wouldn't be occupied for much longer, Keilbourn's mind was focused on staying inconspicuous. With each cautious step he took, he kept vigilant for any signs of opposition. The entire cavern gave him the creeps.

"Keilbourn, I've located the Zabrak," Sev grunted over the comlink. Keilbourn paused and backed into a shadowy alcove beneath the spiral of stairs at the foot of the stone column. He easily detected the irritated tone of his brother.

"Roger that," he replied calmly. Keilbourn then sequenced his tracking system on his HUD. A set of measurements appeared in the corner of his HUD. "Alright, I got your location locked. ETA, two minutes."

"Did you find Iella?" Sev inquired. Keilbourn left his cover and doubled back down the stone bridge. With each step he took, the measurements on his display decreased as the sensory node in his Beskar's system honed in on the twin node in Sev's armor.

Sev was glad his helmet covered his entire face, masking the expression of pure disappointment which plagued his expression. The Zabrak, Oroiss was a large strapping being. His menacing appearance however had no affect on the Mandalorian. The Zabrak's crown was lined with sharp sinister horns. His orange irises blazed with hatred from beneath his yellow skinned, heavily tattooed face. Like the lines on the face of his wife, the thick jagged tattoos only added to the Zabrak's menacing impression. As Sev approached him, his bare, tattooed chest heaved as his massive mussels strained against the heavy bindings.

"Relax, Oroiss," Sev said as he knelt behind him. The Zabrak's blazing orange eyes widened before sneering in an angered confusion.

"How...What are you?" he snarled.

"I'm here to help," Sev replied gruffly. He inspected the Zabrak's binding. His wrists were tied together, then reinforced by chains which were bolted to the rear wall of the cave. Sev gave the chains a good tug.

"I tried that already," Oroiss snarled again. From behind, the canvas rustled as Keilbourn dove inside. Sev raised his blaster abruptly for only a second before reassuring it was his companion. Oroiss flared his mussels again and snarled at Keilbourn.

"It's alright, he's with me," Sev said sharply. Keilbourn nodded in the Zabrak's direction before looking back at Sev.

"We're out of time, the chanting stopped," Keilbourn said.

"Feirfek," Sev swore. He glanced from the Zabrak, to the entryway of the dwelling. Barukka was somewhere in this cavern, and he knew it. "You get him out of here, I'm going back out there."

"Sev we're out of time!" Keilbourn repeated defiantly.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving without her!" Sev shot back. "Get back to the ship, I'll rendezvous with you there."

"SEV!" Again it was too late, Sev had disappeared from behind the pelt and left. _I hate when he does that. _Keilbourn quickly returned his focus to the bound Zabrak. "Alright, just give me a second," he assured as he reached for his vibrosword. The blade flashed as he struck down as hard as he could, slicing right through the chains. Keilbourn inched closer and sawed carefully through the reinforced rope binding Oroiss' wrists. "Your wife contacted us, we're going to get you home." Oroiss' sneering stare eased as his eyes widened and his face relaxed from its tense expression.

"Shyrri," he said in a soothing manner, allowing himself to relax further. Keilbourn's blade finally sawed through the final strand of the rope. Oroiss felt the sudden loss in tension around his wrists. He stood up, his massive form hulking over the already well built Mandalorian. Keilbourn peered past the heavy canvas cover, checking both his left and right before proceeding. Oroiss bowed under the canvas, following close behind him.

"You might need this. Keilbourn reluctantly handed his vibrosword to the Zabrak. Oroiss grasped the weapon and waved it around to adapt to its light weight. "This way," Keilbourn beckoned with a wave of his free hand. He kept his GLX Firelancer leveled as he guided Oroiss down the spiral to the land bridge. Keilbourn instinctively dropped to a low crouch, observing his surroundings before moving out in the open. Oroiss stayed behind, ducking into the shadows. As Keilbourn extended his senses, he couldn't decide which was the more disturbing, the actual echo of the Nightsister's chanting, or the empty silence which hung heavily in the air. With another wave of his hand, Keilbourn proceeded down the bridge with Oroiss trailing quickly behind. The cavern's entry was not yet in sight, but the Mandalorian focused in its direction. Suddenly a sword sliced just inches ahead of him. Keilbourn back stepped just in time, narrowly missing the Nightsister's attack. Moving quickly, Keilbourn stomped down his heavy armored boot, slamming the blade from the Nightsister's grip. With a single pull of the trigger a three round burst burned right into the witch. All around him, more and more appeared. Keilbourn rapidly snapped from target to target, dropping them with ease. As a witch would close in on him, his fast reflexes allowed him to dodge the attack and counter with his armored elbows. Oroiss stormed forward, his massive, intimidating form plowed through wave after wave of them. He swung Keilbourn's blade, cutting them down with single strokes. As Keilbourn engaged the Nightsisters, he would spare a sideways glance to check Oroiss was still alive. From the corner of his eye, he saw the ferocious Zabrak slice straight through a Nightsister's staff, turning it into splinters. The Mandalorian refocused his attention on his own attacks. From the midst of the battle, Keilbourn heard a gruff, cry of pain. Before he could turn in its direction, he felt his entire body seize up. Keilbourn fought against the sudden sensation but failed to do so, even the slightest bend of his fingers was impossible; He was completely frozen. Suddenly he was thrown into the wall of the spiraling steps. His helmet absorbed the most of the shock to his head but the pain still struck like a wave. Through hazy eyes, Keilbourn saw Oroiss snarling and roaring as he was forced on his knees without a single Nightsister touching him. Suddenly, the Zabrak fell limp to the ground, easing from tension and out of consciousness. The Mandalorian's shock kept him from even noticing a Nightsister's staff slam his face.

Another empty. Sev slammed his fist on the entryway as he quickly spun around to move on. He continued up the spiral before noticing the sudden flash of red on his HUD. Sev navigated the interface with the movement of his eyes, pulling up the vitals readout for Keilbourn's armor. His vitals flashed red, and lowered at a dangerous rate. Using the interface, Sev zeroed in on Keilbourn's location. He wasn't too far behind him. The Mandalorian took off, stowing his blaster pistol and shouldering his Scalphunter. With each step taken, he relied on his skill and instinct marching through the hostile maze of the Nightsister's lair. Sev dropped to a kneel as he approached the foot of a spiral. Keilbourn was approximately ten meters away. He checked around him before moving on. As he sprinted across another bridge, his distance display decreased. With only five meters displayed on his readout, he knew he was close. Sev planted against the stone column of the cave, ducking into the shadows. Keeping close to the wall, Sev inched to the end and peered around the edge. Through the magnification of his HUD, he saw a small group of sinister looking witches surrounding Oroiss and Keilbourn. Oroiss was sprawled on the cave's floor. Had he not have spotted the movement of Oroiss' chest, he'd have assumed the worse. Keilbourn was pinned on the wall of the cave taking hit after hit by the witches. _Feirfek why isn't he fighting back? _Sev slipped back into the shadows as he thought over his next move. He reached into his belt and grasped a flash-bang grenade. Sev dropped steadily to a crouch, holding the grenade low. He brought his arm back to release the grenade but found he couldn't move it. Sev growled in frustration as he tried to move another part of his body.

"What the," he growled again. He felt as if he was trapped in a block of ice, frozen, completely unable to make himself move. From the corner of his eye, a dark figure dropped down beside him. A curt, fiendish smile cracked on her face as she swung and struck him hard in the head with her staff. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dathomir/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Still conscious, Keilbourn and Sev were being dragged by their feet. The Nightsisters formed a defensive box

Sev, through slightly hazy eyes, saw the Nightsister which kept watch from behind. beside him, Keilbourn too discretely observed their captors.

"You good?" asked Sev over their comlink.

"100," replied Keilbourn. "Any luck finding her?"

"What does it look like," Sev snapped. He cocked his head about as he struggled to look around. His restricted view seemed frozen on the distant, shadowy ceiling. "How's our friend?" Sev inquired with a scoff. Keilbourn didn't need to struggle for a view. He'd caught a glimpse of the Zabrak as he was dragged past him.

"Still out," the former ARC groaned. As they were dragged through the cave, the sound of their armor scraping on the stone was suddenly occupied by the creep of sinister cackles. Rows of torches began to pass by Keilbourn's gaze then there were faces. Pale, slim, tattooed faces, glaring down at them from behind dark hoods. Their eyes glowed almost white from behind the shroud of their hoods while their black lips snickered down at them. Finally the scraping ceased as the dragging came to a halt. Spider like fingers gripped around their upper arms and violently forced them onto their knees. Both Mandalorians groaned as they felt the tension on their bodies relinquish. Sev flexed his fingers freely while Keilbourn rolled his neck to relieve the crick. He gazed around, taking in the surroundings. The three of them had been dragged all the way to the heart of the cave, a round island upon the eerie green lake. Torches encircled the edge. Nightsisters, lean, dark and sinister stood around cackling about.

"Why is it always these schuttas that get the best of us," Sev grumbled.

"You tell me, you're dating one," Keilbourn replied. Silently, Keilbourn waited to hear a reply from his brother; none came. He turned his head to see if Sev was alright. Still held down to his knees, Sev was stiff with his gaze fixed on one single person. Keilbourn followed his gaze to the front, the focus of the gathering. Two witches stood out amongst the rest. One stood out in particular. She was tall and extremely thin, Hanging from her neck was a strange bone necklace. Yellow eyes blazed at them as a malicious grin shaped over her pale face, etched by thin black lines. Atop the crown of her head, over her hood was an intricately embroidered headband with a red gem placed in the middle. However drastic her appearance, she was not Sev's focus. Standing at her side was a shorter witch wearing dark and maroon wrappings beneath a cloak. From under her own hood, her smooth, pale face shone from between a curtain of dreaded black hair. The first witch presented herself with a step forward, lifting her pale chin slightly before speaking.

"We've been watching you for a while, wondering what you'd do." Keilbourn stared back at her from behind his helmet.

"Big mistake. Should have killed us," Keilbourn groaned. A ripple of laughter flowed over the encircling Nightsisters.

"Don't worry, we will. But first I must know, what has possessed you into coming here?" Her eyes flared as she spoke.

"Gethzerion, right?" he inquired. His only thought was the disbelief that he stood before Augwynne Djo's daughter. Her sinister smile grew as she laughed in her throat again in reply. Keilbourn glanced to Oroiss, held up by the Nightsisters but still limp with unconsciousness. "The Zabrak," Keilbourn said. "He aint yours to keep," he added stiffly. Another rupture of laughter carried in the cave then quieted again. Gethzerion paused and stared at the both of them. Her gaze flicked to Oroiss whom stirred on the ground before fixing on them again. Suddenly her face seemed to seize with horrid creases as she laughed obnoxiously. Her isolated cackles rang in the dark cavern.

"That's all you've come for? Why do I waste my time," she said with a wave. "Barukka," she said, glancing to the Nightsister at her side. "It's your prize they tried to steal, you can have the first go." Barukka had been fixed and focused on the Mandalorian wearing bloodstained armor, only just snapping to attention at the mention of her name. Sev was beside himself, also fixed on Barukka, standing beside the head of the Nightsisters like a loyal follower. Questions had ran through his mind, hardly paying much notice to the exchanges of Keilbourn and Gethzerion.

"Wait!" Sev shouted. Finally he found his voice. Barukka who'd tried poorly to keep her attention away from Sev, flinched from his outburst. "What about a trade?" Gethzerion's hard, yellow stare gazed at him with slight amusement.

"You have nothing of worth to me," she said with another wave of her spider-like fingers.

"What about me." Barukka's eyes closed in pain at his proposal. "Take me in his stead."

"Feirfek are you insane!" Keilbourn muttered over their comlink.

"I know what I'm doing," Sev replied.

"The frag you do!" he whispered sharply.

"We only except superior specimen," Gethzerion said coldly.

"Well, there's no better than Mandalorian," Sev said with a sneer from behind his helmet. A ripple of curious murmurs lofted from the voices of the encircling witches. A grin creased Gethzerion's face as she laughed quietly.

"You really want this slave don't you?" she observed with interest. Sev's eyes left the sinister form of the Nightsister and fell on Barukka. Even though his face was concealed, she looked right back at him.

"Yes," he growled.

"I've never heard of Mandalorian," Gethzeroin mused. "Yet you do have a confidence about you. My curiosity has been touched." Her eyes peered at him hungrily as she laughed with greed.

"I don't like where this is heading," Keilbourn muttered warily.

"Very well, let us test your claim," the Nightsister announced with that sinister greedy look in her eyes. "A duel against the Zabrak slave here." A chorus of _oos _and cackles came from the witches. Sev glanced over to Oroiss, still dazed and stirring on the ground. Sev turned back to Gethzerion, fixing her with a steely stare.

"I accept."

"No! No, no bad call brother," Keilbourn blurted over the comlink. He frantically checked to make sure he'd keyed the secure com to confirm his outburst wasn't projected. "I've seen him fight," he added.

"If I win, you let us all go; all of us," Sev said completely ignoring Keilbourn whom was cursing over the com for him to listen. "If I lose, do what you will."

"Feirfek," Keilbourn growled. Gethzerion stood in silence, tapping her finger on her dark maroon robes in thought. Another sneer spread on her pale, sick face.

"Yollet," she called out to the witch whom gripped Oroiss. "Revive the Zabrak." The Nightsister named Yollet sneered viciously as she dragged Oroiss off to the side of inside the gathering. "Kaja, remove the Mandalorian's armor," Gethzeroin commanded, pointing a long, thin, pale finger at Sev. The second Nightsister nodded in response before breaking from the gathering. Barukka quickly, held out her arm to stop her before leaning close to whisper into her ear. Kaja nodded again before approaching Sev, who'd already began to unfasten his prized Beskar plates.

"Keilbourn, no matter what, get him out of here after the fight," Sev muttered into the com. First off was his helmet. His gruff, bearded face looked beaten and slightly aged. All the while he stared at Barukka. Kaja gathered the plates in her arms and carried them away from the gathering down the bridge and through the cave.

Oroiss' eyes finally opened. His head pounded slightly, as he waited for his keen vision to come to. A chill suddenly ran up his spine as he felt the gentle heat of breath at his neck. A pale, thin fingered hand traced down his large, tattooed arms as Yollet leaned in close to his ear.

"You will fight this man. Winner is free to go. They want to leave just as badly as you do," she added with a hiss of enticement. Oroiss was now clear and focused, noting the encircling witches bustling about as they watched intently. Sev stepped into view, broad and heavily built. His bearded, grizzled face was as a stone with determination carved in his expression. Oroiss glared at the figure. If this man was all that stood between him and returning to his family on Iridonia, then he would break him without a second thought. Oroiss stood up onto his feet, towering tall over Sev. His muscles rippled as he flexed in preparation. Gethzeroin raised both arms above her crowned, hooded head, fingers outstretched like the legs of a spider.

"Let this fight begin!" Oroiss moved first. He snarled, baring his sharp teeth as he savagely charged at Sev, staying low. Sev steadied his stance, waiting till the last moment before diving out of the way. Sev threw himself on his side to the left. Oroiss, stooped low and grasped the ground, swinging himself in Sev's direction and charging once again. Sev while on his back, kicked at the Zabrak and used his size and momentum against him by flinging Oroiss over him. The beast-like warrior crashed and skid on the ground allowing Sev to gain his footing once again. Oroiss charged again and seized Sev around the waist with his massive arms. He lifted him from the ground and squeezed hard. Through the strain, Sev balled both fists together and slammed down hard on Oroiss' back. The Zabrak released him and stumbled, allowing Sev to make his move. He secured the warrior in a headlock and stooped low to his ear.

"Throw the damn fight," Sev growled.

"Never!" snarled Oroiss. "I lose and I'll never leave."

"Just trust me!"

"Why should I?" With a mighty heave of his strength, Oroiss then threw Sev off his feet with just the strength of his neck. The both of them fell to the ground, hard. Oroiss released Sev and rolled to face him again. He slammed his fists to the ground, nearly hitting Sev square in the face. The Mandalorian rolled out of the way of impact and leapt to his feet. Sev leapt to his feet and charged down at Oroiss again. He pounced onto the Zabrak's muscular back, weaving his arms under Oroiss' arms and behind his head. As hard as he could, Sev stomped down on the back of his shin. The Zabrak groaned and snarled as his legs buckled out from underneath him. While still under the watch and hold of the Nightsister beside him, Keilbourn watched the fight with an indecisive mind. Three years ago while watching his brother dual the best fighter in all of Clan Ordo, he felt optimistic; not confident, but optimistic. Here in the heart of the Nightsister's cave, the former ARC Trooper watched the fight without a clear end in sight. All the while his mind raced for his next move. Oroiss snarled then let out a monstrous roar. He jumped off the ground, landing flat on top of the Mandalorian. Sev felt his body crunch under the massive weight pain struck his back then carried like waves throughout his entire body. Sev winced in agony as his grip fell away and Oroiss got back on his feet. Keilbourn cringed at the blow. The Zabrak grasped Sev's throat squeezing with a single hand. With the other, he pounded on Sev's stomach over and over and over. Keilbourn shook in his armor. He glanced to the head of the gathering, sickened by Gethzeroin's sneer but appalled by Barukka's inaction. Sev's face slowly lost color, fading from deep red to a pale almost blue. Finally, Oroiss threw Sev to the hard, cave floor. Blood dripped from inside his mouth by the hemorrhaging of his body blows. Sev was dazed and beaten with agony streaking through his body. He strained through his pain to push himself off the ground. His vision smeared as it panned through the harsh, terrible faces of the Nightsisters. Gethzeroin's sneer burned on him as she shook her head in shame. His vision then seemed to clear as his eyes again locked with Barukka's. She stared back at him, her lips trembling and eyes swelled. Sev's arms gave out and he dropped to the ground again. Oroiss loomed over him with his chest heaving and sharp orange eyes narrowed on.

"Stop!" a voice rang through the cavern. The voice went unheard by the gathering of witches. Oroiss stomped to Sev still sprawled on the ground. Finally, Barukka leapt from the head of the circle and waved her arms in a fluid motion then sticking them out in the Zabrak's direction. The warrior struggled and thrashed against the invisible barrier which kept him from Sev. A fierce look stole away Barukka's grief and worry. "Stop!" she repeated with her thick accent. Oroiss relented, stepping back and standing vigilant with pure hate burning in his stare for the Nightsister. Barukka lowered her arms and stepped up beside Sev whom struggled to rise from his knees. Murmurs waved through the encircling witches. "I choose him," she declared to her sister. Gethzeroin gawked with a sickened disbelief.

"Wha-"

"I choose him." Barukka interrupted firmly.

"You're serious," Gethzeroin hissed with a sneer. "You choose a lesser specimen?" she glowered at Barukka and Sev. The Mandalorian managed to gain his footing again; standing, hunched low and with his arm wrapped around his abdomen. Gethzeroin and Barukka's eyes burned into each other with disgust verses defiance. "Fine, do what you will, spoil your blood with this weaker specimen!" she spat sharply. Gethzeroin stirred where she stood, fuming over her sister's defiance. Well...This slave was meant for my Sister," she announced. "But what a shame to let such a specimen go to waste!" Gethzeroin's voice was sinister as her gaze flowed over the gathering. "So which of you, would like him for your own?" All around the encircling witches, cackles and enticed reactions rumbled in the crowd. Sev glanced back to Keilbourn. He gave one brisk nod to his brother which Keilbourn returned. With as much speed and force as he had, the Mandalorian quickly seized the witch's arm and tugged down as hard as he could. She toppled over onto the hard ground. Barukka noticed this amongst the confusion of the other Nightsisters. With another set of practiced waves of her arms, she thrust them once more, plowing down another two witches beside the Mandalorian. Keilbourn wasted no time, grabbing Oroiss by the arm and yanking him forward.

"Come on, that's our cue," he shouted. The both of them took off down the bridge. Quickly, Barukka sent another push of her power at Gethzeroin, knocking her to the ground, dazed.

"AFTER THEM!" she shrieked with a terrible voice." Barukka waited for the pursuing wave of witches to follow before retrieving Sev and guiding him away down another bridge. All the while, her eyes seemed half shut, and she kept a single hand aloft. As she guided him up the spiral of the pillar of stone, she walked backwards, one hand on his chest, the other kept in front of her. They finally stopped at one of the dwellings covered by a heavy leather canvas. She helped him through the canvas, gently resting him on the mat on the floor before backing away to her cavern's entrance; her eyes now shut tightly. Sev took few moments to catch his breath, all the while his eyes fixed on Barukka. He shifted on the mat and tried to approach her. With her eyes still squeezed shut, she put out her arm.

"No, Sev, not yet." Sev inched back to the mat, not sure what to think. What did her rejection mean? As he laid on the mat, his gaze carried over to his armor, stacked in the corner where just an hour ago, Oroiss had been bound and chained to the wall. Finally her eyes opened pale, almost inhuman though it did nothing to take away from her beauty. "There, they are safe," she sighed. She reached up to her hood and pulled it down, allowing her jet black, dreaded hair to cascade around the tight wrappings around her fit, pale body. As she turned her head to look at him, she smiled.

"Barukka," Sev said gently as he approached her again. She collided with him, glad to be wrapped around his arms once again.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," she said. Sev then released her with a jolt.

"We don't have any time to waste," he groaned with pain as he held both her hands before turning away to his armor. "We've got to go now."

"What? No," she exclaimed. Sev had turned to begin collecting his armor. "Sev, stop," she protested. Stunned, Sev turned back around. "I'm not going anywhere," she said. "This is my choice."

"Barukka," he choked as he stared into her eyes. "Why?" was all he could get out. She smiled up at him.

"This is what I want. Here I have power, freedom, unlike my Mother and her _clan_." As she spoke, a sudden flash flickered through her paled eyes. Truthfully, Sev feared what he heard but even more, he feared her conviction. There was nothing he could do. Arguing would get them nowhere. His head drooped as his gaze fixed on the floor.

"So what now?" he asked.

"You are no slave," she said as she brought his chin back up. "You need to go." Sev's breathing staggered as he nodded solemnly. "But first," she said as she unzipped the seal on his jumpsuit. Sev frowned as she did so. Gently, she guided him back to the mat. She laid him down on his back as she peeled away the top half of his jumpsuit. His broad, pale, bare chest felt cold in the dank chill of the caves. As she pressed her left hand down just below his right pectoral, he felt the warmth spread across his chest. Sev laid perfectly still as a sudden burning sensation flared beneath her hand. Sev's gaze flicked about, settling on Barukka, kneeling at his side, her eyes closed once again as she muttered a strange string of words. As soon as the burning came, it was gone. Left in its place a warm throb. "There," she said, opening her eyes once again. "Now you will be protected." Sev propped himself on his elbows and looked down at the source of the gentle throb. There where her hand had once been, a light red print remained. The palm of the print was formed by a vortex formation. It was a strange yet, intriguing mark. He looked up from the mark and into her eyes. For only a moment and for the last time, he saw the woman he'd fallen in love with. Her pale blue eyes shone through for the brief moment before being closed away again by the grey, pale shroud and haze of power lust. Barukka slowly inched closer and closer, finally making contact. The both of them embraced and became one, never parting from each other for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dathomir/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Questions rambled about in Keilbourn's active mind. Despite the sense of relief that briefly took place as his swoop bike soared through the mouth of the canyon and back out over the open plains, his thoughts still uneased him. _How the hell did we escape without even a scratch? What the hell just happened? Is Sev still alive? _ Keilbourn shook that thought away easily. _Of course he is. He was still alive when we left. Another thing...Fierfek! I've watched Sev fight before...but not like that. _

"Is that where we are headed?" Oroiss asked in a gruff voice from behind, pointing at the awaiting Dynamic-class Freighter.

"That's it," Keilbourn replied. As they quickly climbed up the small bank where the ship was landed, Keilbourn eased on the accelerator and allowed them to slow to the open ramp. He stepped off the swoop followed by the massive Zabrak. Not too long ago, they had been chased out of the Nightsister's cave and sped through their territory. Keilbourn was still troubled by the events inside the cave as he lead Oroiss up the ramp. They paused before the pulsating, red energy barrier which Keilbourn deactivated by his helmet's uplink. "Come with me," he called back. The Zabrak stooped slightly to enter inside and follow the Mandalorian down the short hall and to the right through another circular entryway past the main hold. Keilbourn while still walking reached and removed his helmet from off his head and tossed it aside onto the seat against the wall. Oroiss followed the black haired Mandalorian down another short hall and inside the bright medical bay on the first right turn. "Sit down," he motioned to the small, padded bed. Oroiss did so warily. Keilbourn turned around with a vitals scanner in his hand. Oroiss' eyes narrowed as he saw the same face of his combatant. Keilbourn immediately noticed his distress and retracted with his arms unthreateningly in front. "It's okay, your safe. I'm not going to hurt you." Oroiss hesitated and watched warily before easing again. Keilbourn waited an extra moment longer before advancing again; all the while the vital scanner fixed by the Zabrak's glare. "I'm just going to check your vitals," Keilbourn consoled carefully and moved slowly. He thumbed the scanner and waved it in front of the Zabrak.

"How do you share faces?" he grumbled with his low voice. Keilbourn grinned as he continued to observe him.

"We're twins," he replied as he focused on the screen beside the bed. An X-ray and vitals readout assured Keilbourn of Oroiss' health. "I've had some experience with Zabraks before. Your tattoos are Dathomiran but you live on Iridonia," Keibourn stated in a curious tone."

"I haven't been here for many years," Oroiss said solemnly.

"So you left?"

"You wouldn't understand," Oroiss snapped.

"You'd be surprised," Keilbourn scoffed. He looked back at the Zabrak with a reassuring smile. "Vitals are fine, let me show you where you can stay." He beckoned for Oroiss to follow and proceeded out the door and to the right. Oroiss followed him around the bend of the corridor to the entryway for the port side dorms. "Why don't you get some rest, we're taking off in the morning."

"No, leave now," Oroiss said.

"Not just yet."

"Those witches are savages! He's as good as dead, leave now." Keilbourn saw the slight flicker of fear in his eyes. All through Oroiss' check up, he finally came to a decision; Sev was still alive. The brothers had a protocol for when they got separated on a job. The first to the ship was to wait for a full twelve hours before abandoning the other. Keilbourn however, never really trusted that protocol. He knew that had the situation be reversed and Sev made it back, the former Commando would never leave him behind.

"No, she's different. He'll be safe in her hands," Keilbourn said for assurance; for both Oroiss and himself.

Sev climbed the short bank and skid to halt on his swoop bike. The Sun peeked from behind the eastern hills and brought a red light to the misty morning. He sighed with a smile as he looked over the Cuy'val Dar landed before him. Sitting on the ramp with his face buried in his arms was Keilbourn. Sev led his swoop up the ramp and threw a punch to Keilbourn's unarmored shoulder. With a jolt, Keilbourn's head snapped up and his blaster pistol flashed before Sev's helmet. The weapon in his hand was not his usual CR-2 as it had been confiscated by the Nightsisters along with his vibrosword and favorite GLX Firelancer. Instead he leveled a rugged, durable DH-17 from his collection.

"Good to see you too," Sev mused as he batted away the pistol. Keilbourn groaned as he lowered his blaster and stretched to his feet.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

"Exactly two minutes before you were supposed to leave me here," he grinned. In his sleepy stupor, Keilbourn grinned back and stepped back inside the ship. "Why don't you hit the bunk, I'll take off," Sev suggested. Still dazed with sleep, Keilbourn nodded and shuffled down the corridors to his dorm while rubbing his neck. Sev grinned fondly again as he guided his swoop back up the ramp and through the entry to the garage then made his way to the cockpit. The Mandalorian plopped down in the pilot's chair after removing his helmet and placing it on the chair beside him. He worked the controls, wakening the Cuy'val Dar's systems and lifting off the plains of Dathomir. Minutes later, the Dynamic class freighter left the atmosphere and jumped to hyperspace. Sev gathered his helmet and walked wearily back into the main hold. One by one he removed his armor chest and arms to his armor as he sat on one of the passenger seats. His gaze carried away from any specific spot as his mind wandered even further. He was happy yet troubled. His last moments with Barukka were beyond joyful explanation for him yet an afterthought continuously seemed to surface from his stupor; he would never see her again. From behind, a presence approached with heavy footsteps. Sev turned to find Oroiss step up to the passenger bench beside him with a shyness in his approach.

"You are alive," the Zabrak observed.

"Yeah, I am," Sev replied simply. Oroiss couldn't quite keep eye contact with the Mandalorian.

"I am sorry," he grumbled. Sev grinned and waved his hand.

"Forget about it. Didn't hurt that much," he added. Oroiss now found it possible to look at Sev. He frowned, not sure whether Sev was joking around or not. With another quick grin, Sev returned his attention to nowhere.

"The, witch," Oroiss asked hesitantly. "I saw it in your eyes, Mandalorian, you didn't do that just to save me." Oroiss paused again, treading on his words lightly. Had he not been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he'd have found the Zabrak's caution amusing. "You loved her didn't you." Sev felt his head droop slightly as he sighed.

"Still do."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bogden Sector, space/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

The Cuy'val Dar's last stop for the month on the rugged planet of Iridonia was short and satisfying. Oroiss' return stirred the entire village to contribute in the Brothers' reward. Just outside the settlement within the canyon, the freighter was landed and Sev watched from the top of the ramp. Keilbourn had frowned when he told him he'd rather sit out on the collection. Instead, he observed from a far. Oroiss after embracing and kissing his wife was then overrun by his children. Keilbourn grinned from ear to ear from behind his helmet. As he glanced back to the ship in the midst of the reunion, he looked just in time to see Sev turn his back and disappear within the ship. Minutes later, the Zabrak villagers had stored valuables in the ship's garage and Keilbourn had given his final wave and received his final thanks and had the ship airborne. With a deep sigh of relief and weariness, he input the coordinates for the short jump home. With the ship in hyperspace, Keilbourn lifted from the seat and navigated down the halls to the cargo hold. He stepped inside the well lit, metal chamber which was thick with quiet. The table in the center of the refitted cargo hold was littered with components of a blaster rifle. Sev sat at the table with the metal tube of the blaster's actuating module in one hand and a cleaning rag in his other. He gently rubbed away the scorched residue with the chemical soaked rag. Keilbourn scanned over the dismantled blaster rifle.

"Your KX-60?"

"Yep. Sev sighed. "I'm going to miss my Scalphunter," he said as he placed the cleaned part back on the table. One by one, he reassembled the blaster.

"Little chance of replacing it. It was a Trade Federation prototype."

"You should get your kit all figured out," Sev suggested without breaking focus on his blaster's assembly.

"Yeah I will later," Keilbourn yawned and stretched. "Besides, we're off duty now," he added as he sat down across from Sev. "I'm just ready to get home." Sev glanced up at him from his reassembled KX-60. Keilbourn caught his gaze which Sev quickly diverted back to the slim, black pistol. Silence built between them as he began to dismantle his PWR-5 blaster pistol.

"So you going to tell me what happened last night? Keilbourn blurted. Sev seemed not to notice.

"What do you mean?" he retorted simply.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Keilbourn spluttered. "After the dual, after I left with Oroiss!" Sev shrugged.

"Not much."

"_Not much?_ What happened with Barukka?" Keilbourn pressed on.

"Take a wild guess!" Sev snapped. His glare softened as he sighed, placing the PWR-5 back on the table. Keilbourn relaxed his expression and leaned back, relenting his pursuit.

"I can't ever see her again," Sev whispered. Keilbourn wondered if it was only him he was conveying to. He slowly nodded then fixed Sev with a tense but sympathetic stare. Moments passed before either spoke or even moved. Their silence was swallowed by the light hum of the freighter's hyperdrive while in transit through hyperspace. Sev couldn't lift his gaze away from the table. His hands rested, frozen beside his PWR-5 blaster pistol. Keilbourn eased his stare then nodded solemnly again.

"She really means a hell of a lot to you. You need time," he said. Sev's lack of response confirmed his statement. "When you want to talk, we'll talk." Sev leaned forward and placed his hand on his shoulder, firmly shaking it before standing up and walking away.

Emerging from the swirling vortex of stars into the thick black of space, Keilbourn grinned as he saw his home. Orbiting closely to the dark blue of Onderon, the lush acid-green of the moon Dxun beckoned to him. The sub-light engines to the Cuy'val Dar flared as it banked off into its entry vector. After drifting down through the clouds, the ship sailed over the tree tops of the vast forest before swinging about and descending through a cavity in the massive canopy of tree cover. Keilbourn leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. He was thrilled to be back home. From outside of the ship, far across the rather small, metal hangar, Iella approached to the large entry. She stood in her slim, gleaming, red Beskar armor minus her helmet, allowing her black shoulder length black hair to flow freely. Even from the distance they were from each other, Keilbourn needed no enhancements to see her face. She was all he thought about when he could afford to, making it take little to no effort to picture even the slightest of details of her face. He smiled as he thought over what he intended to do, but then that smile faded away. A lot just happened and maybe the timing was no longer right. He sighed as he spun his chair and walked out of the cockpit rested on one of the passenger seats in the main hold was his tan and blue helmet. He collected it as he walked through to the closed ramp. Sev emerged fully armored with his sleek KX-60 blaster rifle held at his side.

"You good?" Keilbourn asked with sincerity in his eyes.

"Yeah," Sev replied simply. "Listen um," he paused as he stared from behind the 'T' eye plate. "Thanks." Keilbourn grinned slightly and nodded. His grin then faulted .

"Uh, look, I need to ask you something," Keilbourn started. "You see I planned this way before Dathomir and...and if it's inappropriate timing I completely underst-."

"Keilbourn," Sev interrupted with a chuckle. "You've known the girl for three years now. The whole damn clan has been waiting for this."

"Yeah but-"

"Feirfek, Brother, if you don't marry this girl within the next few days, I'll force you at blaster point," Sev mused. Keilbourn laughed as Sev clapped him on his armored shoulder.

"Well alright then." He reached for the ramp controls on the wall and lowered it. The hydraulic column extended till the ramp touched the metallic floor. As the two of them stepped off the ramp, Iella ran to them from the hangar's entry. She first collided into Keilbourn who'd dropped his helmet to catch her in his arms. Joyfully they spun about as they hugged. "Missed you," Keilbourn grunted.

"Me too," she replied. She then let go and turned to face Sev.

"Sev," she exclaimed as she hugged him too. He returned it with less enthusiasm but just as much sincerity. Sev was still slightly bemused with the young, Mandalorian woman. Three years ago, she held the reputation of being a fierce and cold woman which made her unattainable to nearly all of the young Mandalorian lads with full with ambition among other things. He still wasn't entirely sure how it is that his Brother awoke her heart and released a much warmer person.

"Nice to be back," he said as he shook the thoughts away.

"I'll bet," she replied with a wide smile. From behind her another armored figure appeared. The brothers didn't need to see his face to recognize him with his brown and white armor and the blood red band worn across his chest. Cautiss approached with a grin on his face from behind his helmet.

"Your home," he said.

"Finally," Sev replied as he clasped wrists then slid his grasp down to his hand. Keilbourn looked from the Mandalorian greeting to Iella.

"You get my message?" he asked. She looked back at him with entertained suspicion.

"Yes," she replied. Keilbourn grinned, flicking his gaze to Cautiss who just nodded.

"Good follow me." With her hand in his, he strode down the hangar, veering off to the wall and collecting a rucksack before the both of them disappeared around the corner.

"You know three years ago, I threatened to cut his hands off," Cautiss mused as he watched them go.

"What made you change your mind?" Sev asked with a laugh.

"I saw how happy he made her," he replied. Cautiss then turned back to him from.

"Come on, you must be wanting to get home." Sev nodded and agreed with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dxun/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

As the sun rose from behind the waterfall, the glossy rush of water glowed with a brilliant red. Mist billowed at the foot of the hill and lofted over the river's surface, carrying over the grassy banks of the clearing deep in the forest. The fog surrounded a rather small, half-cylindrical tent pitched off the bank of the river. Beside the tent, a small fire pit emitted smoke from last night's cookout. Keilbourn emerged from the canvas tent. He tugged down at the hem of his light tunic as he breathed in the morning air. Ten miles out from the compound of Clan Ordo, Keilbourn always thought this place to be the most beautiful on all of Dxun. Piled by the fire pit, his armor mingled with Iella's on the grass. He suddenly felt smooth arms wrap around his chest and her head rest on his back. He turned towards her and smiled.

"Morning," she said blissfully.

"Morning," he replied while looking down into her green eyes. "You know, you never really look right whenever you're not heavily armed," he mused playfully. She laughed and held him even closer. He kissed her forehead then pulled back. He walked to the pile of armor and crouched beside it. He rustled through the rucksack in the midst of the armor and pulled out a wrist-chronometer. "Oh, it's just about time," he exclaimed as he leapt up.

"For what?" she asked.

"I got a surprise for you," Keilbourn grinned. "Arm up." She watched him dive back into the tent. A smile spread on her face. If he had a surprise for her, she knew she would like it. After a matter of minutes, the both of them trekked away from the waterfall, both entirely encased in their Beskar armor. She followed him through the woods to the woods on the other side of the river from the main trail back to the compound. Soon the vegetation around them began thin out to another clearing. The rush of the waterfall could still be heard from where they stood. Keilbourn stopped at the edge of the clearing, standing akimbo. Iella paused where she stood, amazed by what she saw. Before them in the heart of the clearing was a large three story structure. The base of the structure was as the foot of a pyramid. On top of the flat landing was a narrow structure on the development. Surrounding the rim of the open landing was a railing and on either side of the top structure was a door. Facing them at the foot of the building was a larger door. "It's something, isn't it," Keilbourn admired.

"I've never seen this before," she said in amazement.

"It may have been buried by foliage," he replied. She looked at him with wonder. Her curiosity and suspicion grew with every moment. "Come on, follow me," he beckoned as he strode forward. He arrived to the closed door at the foot of the building. Keilbourn pried open the door easily, sliding it to the side, careful to make sure it wasn't lost in the wall. He glanced back at her, winking from behind his helmet then beckoning with a flick of his head before stepping inside. Iella didn't know quite what to expect. She at least assumed the inside to be run down and dilapidated, with wall panels ajar or missing. She expected a musty smell from years of being lost in the midst of the forest. As she stepped inside, she was shocked and surprised by what she saw. The entire inside, though dark and unlit, was cleaned. The interior showed no sign of being filled with the jungle and the smell was clean and soothing. The main room was large and empty with massive, walls which leaned inwards with the rest of the bottom structure. Along the wall to the left a large staircase climbed to the second level.

"It's nice huh?" he asked with his arms outstretched in a presenting manner.

"Sure is something," she replied as she turned her head about in wonder.

"Here's the best part," he said; barely able to contain his enthusiasm. He strode to the wall and approached a control panel. Keilbourn flicked a switch, his anticipation building just as her curiosity peaked. Suddenly the inside seemed to welcome them as the warm radiance of the sun leaked through the large metal shutters on the outside of the large transparisteel panes which served as side walls of the bottom structure. The inside no longer seemed like a cold, closed, metal box, allowing Iella and Keilbourn to see the beauty of the forest outside.

"What is this place?" Iella asked with wonder.

"Well, I'm not really sure what it used to be," he said as he approached her and reached for both of her hands. "But I can tell you what it will be." She smiled from behind her helmet, slightly beginning to follow his train of thought. "The upstairs has a large room fit for two and as well as ten smaller rooms along the hall." Keilbourn removed his helmet and lowered it to the floor then held her hands again. He looked into her eyes. "Iella this could be our home for us to raise our family in. It's ours, if you'll have me." She was speechless. She reached to her own helmet and removed it, tossing it aside without care then grabbing his hands again. She looked up at him, happier than she'd ever been in her entire life. In the seconds she looked into the depth of his brown eyes, she reflected the time which she'd known him. The first time they'd met, he was to her an awkward, mysterious individual. From that moment, she'd thought he had him figured out; just another guy following after her. Then he saved her the first time while on a hunting run. He seemed confident and strong. But she never returned his attention towards her, till he saved her from a life of slavery. She couldn't remember everything about her captivity, except waking in the medical bay. She saw different side of him, one she'd never before seen, compassion. Since then, there time together grew and grew and so did their affection for each other and her love for him.

"Of course," she choked with glee. She didn't cry, that's just not who she was but her emotions ran wild within her. Keilbourn held her hands and took a step back, still looking straight down in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke the words he'd imagined sharing for three years in the language that meant so much to the both of them.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Iella smiled as she looked up at him, then gripping his hands even tighter, she repeated the sacred vows.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Their two smiles then collided, as they sealed their vows. Suddenly Iella jumped with fright and surprise as an explosion of cheers and applause erupted behind them. The both of them turned around to the find only the emptiness of the building behind them. Then the light shimmered and certain places of the back wall seemed to flicker. Then out of nowhere, the shimmering stopped and left behind were ten armor clad figures, applauding and cheering in excitement gathered around a table with twelve glasses. The Most prominent of the spectators was a large silver-armored Mandalorian with the banner of Clan Ordo draped over his shoulder, Vesu Ordo. His arm laid over the shoulders of a silver haired woman clad in pallid, yellow Beskar, Malaro, his wife. Both held each other tightly with joy. Standing beside his mother was Cautiss, grinning proudly as he applauded. On his left flank stood the rest of the Ordo Aran, the clans official security squad. Falin, the broad, red armored Mandalorian cheered along with the only female Mandalorian of the Ordo Aran, Sury. Sury was a blue haired, green armored warrior and personal friend to Iella. On her left loomed Deljo, a hardened killer whom at that moment, couldn't stop smiling. Beside him was the veteran of the Ordo Aran, Yaegar, a burly, grey haired warrior. Each of the Ordo Aran wore the blood red band across their chests with dignity and pride. Between Yaegar and Iella's other close friend, Mirra was Sev, grinning from behind his full, black, scruffy beard. A burst of euphoria ruptured within the new home of Keilbourn and Iella Ordo. Iella, Sury and Mirra collided into each other in celebration just as Keilbourn was enveloped by the rest of the Ordo Aran and his Brother, Sev.

"About time, Brother," Sev jeered.

"Well done Keilbourn," Cautiss congratulated with a clap on his shoulder.

"Congratulations," Falin, Yaegar and Deljo all bellowed.

"By the way, when did you find this place?" Sev inquired.

"Last year," he replied, obviously overwhelmed by the entire occasion. "You wouldn't believe how much work it took. I had Arvon help me out," he added as he pointed to the largest of the Mandalorians in the room clad in soot stained, gold Beskar. "It's not even done yet," he said. Sev clapped his shoulder again.

"It will be. Go on your guys' honeymoon, I'll take care of it." Keilbourn seized Sev in a solid embrace which Sev, briskly returned.

"Thank you Brother," Keilbourn exclaimed. Off to the left of the happy gathering, Vesu Ordo stood up and bellowed for attention.

"Keilbourn, Iella, could you please come forward," he commanded warmly. As the two approached they collided into each other's arms with beaming faces. In his hand, Vesu held one of the glasses up high. Behind them, the gathering too, claimed a glass and held it up high. Cautiss handed two glasses to Keilbourn who then handed one to his newlywed wife. "Since you and your Brother's arrival you have served to benefit this clan, and for that, you are already family. But now, just as I consider my niece as my own daughter, you are as a Son to me, and I couldn't be happier about the man she's chosen to carry this clan's tradition with. I bless this marriage and I bless this home that it may shelter you and the warriors you will bring to our clan.

"Here, here!" chanted the gathering from behind. At that moment there was silence as each of the Mandalorians downed the strong, red liquor in the glasses. Each emerged from their glasses and roared with vigor before smashing the glasses to the floor and erupted in cheers. Keilbourn planted another kiss which coaxed another round of cheers.

"Best surprise of my life," Iella whispered in his ear.

"It aint over yet, hon." Keilbourn winked again before picking her off her feet and carrying her out of their new home. He carried her around the building to the back where the Cuy'val Dar was landed in the clearing just outside of the forest. From behind the gathering of family and friends followed at their leisure just in time to see the Dynamic class Freighter rise over the building and the tree tops then soar up into the air and disappear through the atmosphere.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dxun/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Though the morning was still dark, Sev saw the flow of the forest's path easily. He could discern every stray tree and root as he trudged forward in the darkness. He left his Beskar behind at his vheh'yaim back at the compound, instead he wore casual fatigue pants. Sev compensated for the humidity by storing the shirt in a rucksack worn on his back. He wasn't running to anywhere or for any other purpose than to just get away. On his runs, he was alone in the wild; perfect for the hunter within. His time running through the jungle of Dxun reminded him of his time in the depths of the jungles of Kashyyyk. The Commando had lost his helmet and therefore his night-vision. Navigating the Shadowlands was like finding your way through a crowded room while blind. He'd heard the rush of the waterfall from a mile away and finally came to where the river sliced the ground into banks. Sev charged forward, picking up in intensity and speed to pounce over the narrowest run of the river. Just yards down the river, the shimmering white froth of the waterfall could be seen billowing on the surface of the river. His boot pushed off the lip of the bank and he soared over it, reaching with his other leg out in front of him. His toe planted on the grassy bank then he propelled himself forward with his arms, bringing his other leg under him. He barely made it, tumbling and rolling on the bank before recovering in a kneel. His exercise wasn't over, he never quit till the task was done. Without breaking stride or pace, he pushed off with his legs, charging forward again into the forest on the edge of the clearing. He trudged forward through the thick of the forest, dodging and weaving through the path; gradually swerving to his left. Finally the density of the trees thinned to the clearing in the middle of the forest. In the center of the clearing was the new home of Keilbourn and Iella Ordo. The tree line was his finish line. Sev slowed down, decreasing in intensity, reaching the front door of the structure. Catching his breath, he dropped to a squat, hanging his head and resting his elbows on his knees, softening his exhale as much as he could. The former Commando was so well conditioned, he couldn't feel the tire or strain his breathing till he settled and stopped. Once he finally had a hold over his breathing, he reached to the rucksack on his back and extracted the fatigues shirt. He rose to his feet and put on the shirt as he approached the door and slid it open. Keilbourn and Iella had been gone for a week. Every day since, he took a run to the house where he spent most of his day working to restore it to a sustainable home. Since the wedding, he'd actually become fairly isolated, not interested with interacting with the rest of the clan. Truthfully, he liked the tranquility and the time it gave him to contemplate all that had happened on Dathomir.

The week after, Arvon was finally available to help with the work. Throughout the days, Sev had grown fond of the craftsman; even taking an interest in crafts work and maintenance. Restoring the building took far less time between the both of them than previously predicted. Within the end of the month, the job was nearly done. Before the structure, though partially restored, was still just an abandoned building with little to no electrical systems in working condition. By this point, the ventilation systems, security locks and lighting was all installed and restored. The home was a wonder and word of it circulated through the clan with much enthusiasm the moment the Cuy'val Dar had departed with their favorite couple. Everyone able to do so contributed to its preparation of their return. No one, not even Sev or Cautiss knew where they were exactly and how long they'd be gone. Clan Ordo experienced very little dealings as the Mandalorians' business progressed as usual. The next month passed by in the same manner.

Cautiss lounged about the compound's guardhouse, a small room built into the edge of the outer wall by the main entrance. The glimmer of the security screens shone on the blade of the knife he twirled between his gloved fingers. The Captain of the clan's security force, the Ordo Aran, had grown irritable by the stagnancy of the duty. He sighed as his glazed vision scanned the monitors which showed nothing but the vast vegetation of Dxun and the occasional Maalraas dart through the brush. Off to the left of the screens, was a large single walled monitor which displayed a topographical overview of the jungle around a fifty mile radius of the compound. Light footsteps approached from behind, stealing Cautiss' anxious attention. Sury removed her helmet and ruffled her short blue hair out of its helmet flattened state. Cautiss looked her up and down with curiosity in his gaze. She caught his gaze and smirked smugly.

"Eyes forward, Captain," she scorned. With mock surrender he raised his hands up and turned slowly back around. "Still nothing?" she inquired, leaning over his shoulder and peering at the screens.

"Zip," Cautiss sighed. Sury rolled her eyes as she lazily turned away. Cautiss keyed the com link network which was routed from the bunker to each of the Aran's helmets. "Falin check in."

"Got nothing," the gruff voice replied through the grille of the speaker. Cautiss turned to his left to the over-view monitor. Among the green of the forest, two blinking characters designated the two patrols.

"Yaeger report," he called through the com.

"Same as the last three reports," Yaeger grumbled.

"chizk, I swear I'm this close to setting a bomb in the woods just to shake the rust off," Cautiss growled under his breath. "Alright all patrols, return to the compound for shift exchange," he ordered. Suddenly a flashing red signal pulsed on the screen far in the left hand corner of the radius. Cautiss jumped to his feet and darted to the screen his eyes now sharp and awake scanned the coordinates of the alert. "Scratch that, Yaeger to coordinates: echo-ehn. Falin, Deljo, meet us at rally point-alpha." Cautiss sheathed his knife and grabbed his helmet from a rack by the door, with Sury just in front. The both of them sprinted through the entrance and darted through the heavy congestion of trees. While trekking through the forest, Cautiss' comlink spoke in his ear.

"Cautiss, I'm on scene," Yaeger called through the com. "It's a ship. A ship landed just on the banks of the northern swamp."

"Can you ID the make and possibly the pilot?" Cautiss inquired. He paused behind a wide tree trunk and motioned for Sury to do the same. She crouched behind a diagonal tree, slowly raising her hand behind her head to grip her electrostaff strapped to her back.

"Sure can, it's Mandalorian," Yaeger mused. Cautiss frowned.

"One of ours?"

"Don't think so," he answered. Cautiss keyed his com to the rest of the Aran.

"Be advised, intruder is Mando. Do not engage without my say so." Cautiss and Sury broke from their cover and ran, keeping as quiet as they could and as much out of the open as possible. After sneaking through the jungle for a long while, Cautiss heard the rustling of a distant brush. The brown armored Mandalorian snapped his focus to his left. An old, over grown passage had once cut through the woods and lead away to a small river. "Sury, hold here and call in the others, I think we have contact." Behind him, she erupted with protest but he swiftly dove in the congestion leading to the old passage. Cautiss arrived just in time to watch a distant figure disappear into the mouth of a shallow cave. With a grin, Cautiss sprinted from his hiding spot to the cliff face of the cave. With expert precision, he climbed up the rock wall. He reached the plateau and sprinted across the flat level of the cliff. At the edge, he crouched and waited, already drawing a blade from the mechanism in his gauntlet. Then the figure emerged and cautiously slipped from the cave out into the forest. The intruder was clad head to toe in Mandalorian Beskar armor, though of a design Cautiss was not familiar with. The plates were predominately a dark forest green with streaks of red all along the arm and leg plates. Cautiss lowered the range finder antenna on his helmet to calibrate his strike. The Mandalorian normally was trained and talented enough with knives that in the heat of battle, he could judge the throw himself. But whenever he could manage it, he preferred the precision granted to him. With the calibrated details, Cautiss threw the blade. He aimed low, meaning only to immobilize him. Cautiss drew another from his gauntlet as he watched the slim streaking blade. Then, to his surprise, the intruder spun round and flung a blade of his own. Cautiss flung himself over the edge, sliding close to the cliff and dropping out of the path of the blade. The other Mandalorian stole away behind cover of a tree. Cautiss landed hard on the ground, sending another blade which dug into the bark of the tree. Unfazed by the drop, Cautiss dove behind the closest tree near the mouth of the cave. He cautiously peeked around the edge of the trunk, just barely ducking behind again to avoid another soaring blade. The green armored Mandalorian darted from behind the tree to another to his left. Cautiss tossed another, again missing as the intruder found cover by the tree. "Feirfek," Cautiss growled with annoyance. He felt as if he was fighting a mirror of himself. _Alright time to close the gap_. Cautiss drew two long knives from his belt and snuck across to the cluster of trees adjacent to him. He made his move to the tree where the intruder hid, and spun driving his blade into thin air. The blade's edge sunk slightly into the trunk to find the intruder was no longer there.

"Easy there, buddy," the invader cautioned. Through the softer point of the back of his neck, Cautiss felt the edge of a knife. To the Mandalorian, the invader's voice was familiar. Using his other knife, Cautiss swung his arm behind him and caught the blade with his own. Facing his opponent, he then followed through with his other knife. The intruder parried the blade with the gauntlet of his forearm. Cautiss threw a diverting jab with one blade, then swiftly swiped at the intruder's neckline. The intruder dodged both attacks, almost catching the last. He bat away Cautiss' arm then struck him abruptly with the butt of his knife. Cautiuss stumbled back slightly into a tree. He chucked one of his knives which the intruder sidestepped but didn't notice his opponent draw his blaster pistol from his hip holster. The intruder paused staring intently at the pistol from behind his helmet. Slowly he raised his hands. "Drop the knife," Cautiss demanded through grit teeth. Reluctantly, the Mandalorian stranger released his grip on the knife, one finger at a time. Cautiss barely noticed movement from behind the Mandalorian.

"Wait, jus-." He then jolted sporadically and collapse to the ground. Sury stood behind the sprawled intruder, her electrostaff buzzing with both ends ablaze with wild purple spurts of energy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dxun/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Staring at the ceiling of his vheh'yaim, Sev grunted as he pushed against the weight of the bar. With each repetition the immense weight piled on each side of the bar worked against him. Finally reaching the end of his set, he powered through one more lift before directing the bar back onto the rack above him. His chest heaved as he steadied his breathing, sitting up on the bench. He stood up and walked over to the table where the upper half of his armor was rested. One plate at a time, he secured his beskar in place. Over the month and a half Keilbourn and Iella had been gone, much had changed around Sev. The home that he and Keilbourn had shared for the past three years was now officially Sev's. All of Keilbourn's belongings had been moved into the new home during the final stages of its furnishing. The place had never seemed so large before, though it was still the same hut they'd moved into upon their induction into the clan. Sev wasn't nearly as tidy as the former ARC was with bits of blaster components lying about and the occasional set of fatigues strewn on the floor. For some reason, he still hadn't moved anything of his own into Keilbourn's old room. Sev himself also went through a fit of changes. His seclusion and isolation made him fairly quiet and far more mellow than the grim marksman he had been for the Grand Army of the Republic. The entire clan could discern something was going on but at the same time, they'd also decided it was solely his own business. In the time he spent alone, he actually resorted to lifting weights working to toning himself to a physical peak. The former Commando grew in mass enough to make a difference and catch everyone's awareness. By the time he'd secured the final plate to his lower body, he heard a knock on the frame of his hut.

"Yes?" he Sev called out.

"Its Falin," he replied from the other side of the canvas. Sev pulled the canvas aside and grinned slightly to the red armored Mandalorian. "Hey, you better come to Vesu's council room," Falin said, motioning with his thumb over his shoulder. Sev nodded, grabbing his belted hip holster which hung by the door way, he secured it around his waist as he followed Falin across the courtyard to the structured building built into the wall of the ancient military base.

"So what's this all about?" Sev grunted as he caught up with Falin.

"Don't know, says he's here to see you," Falin answered with a hint of amusement. Sev frowned and contemplated; who could possibly be here for him? Upon arriving inside the Chief's council room, Sev found Vesu standing at the head of the gathering with Cautiss at one side and Maralo at the other. From the way Cautiss' shoulders rose up and down, Sev knew he was extremely annoyed. Standing around the room at attention was the rest of the Ordo Aran. Gripped in Sury's hand was a harness laden with knives of many kinds and sizes. Standing before Vesu was another Mandalorian clad in beskar of a design which Sev was unfamiliar with. His back was to him and his helmet was rested at his side. The stranger sported short black hair cut down to a regulated style. Vesu turned his gaze to Sev whom stood in the entry way.

"Sev, were you aware of his coming," inquired Vesu stiffly but calmly. Sev shook his head and narrowed his gaze at the back of the Mandalorian's head. The Stranger finally turned around and looked back at him. Sev's mouth dropped open as his eyes widened with shock. The stranger's brown eyes, the same as his brown eyes widened with joy.

"Sev," his raspy voice said. Sev knew immediately who he was. Though every clone shared the same face and voice, they all knew one from the other. He knew the man before him was one of the Commandos of Omega Squad. Though he'd joined the Commando squad half way into the war, the both of them knew each other well from joint operations between Omega and Delta. The humble, conscientious Clone Trooper entered the war as a munitions specialist but was soon parked behind a logistics desk on Coruscaunt after being wounded in battle by a short circuited fuse, costing him both his arms.

"Corr," Sev exclaimed. Nearly forgetting where they were, Corr seized Sev in an embrace which Sev hesitantly returned. As the cross-trained Commando embraced his long lost college, Sev could feel the crushing power of the cybernetic prosthetics. After a moment, Corr backed away.

"We thought you were...all of us...Etain had said you were dead," Corr stumbled over his words.

_Etain Tur-Mukan_. Sev hadn't thought of the Jedi commander in years. Comparatively with the rest of the Jedi Order, she was close to the Commandos. As he thought of her, he thought of her caring, naive nature. It was always she, that could under any circumstance, break through his grim personality and shed some joy in some of the darkest years of his already short life. _Darman was one lucky son of a bantha. _It amazed Sev how much just by seeing Corr, all of these locked down memories burst back into his mind. Whatever joy he had felt in the last few seconds was then wiped away by a grave feeling. He already knew the answer to his next question.

"Etain, she didn't make it, did she?" Corr couldn't bring himself to answer. Instead he shook his head. Sev then remembered all those still standing around them. "Corr this," he said pointing to Vesu. "This is Clan Ordo's chief, Vesu. Beside him is Maralo and his son is Cautiss."

"We've met," Corr smirked.

"Everyone this is Corr, he and I fought together in the war," Sev announced. He then turned to Vesu and stood rigid before the commanding man clad in silver. "I can vouch for him," he added.

"Then he's welcomed here for as long as you say," Vesu declared with a nod. After collecting his harness from Sury, Corr followed Sev across the compound back to his vheh'yaim. After offering Corr a seat and a bottle of imported Ebla Beer, Sev got right to the point.

"So when are you going to tell me why you're here?" Corr looked around before answering.

"As soon as your ARC friend gets here, uh Keilbourn is it?" he looked about again. "Where is he?"

"On his honeymoon," Sev replied. Corr seemed taken aback as he processed what he heard.

"Honeymoon huh," he said. "Where, how long?" he asked. Sev shrugged.

"Don't know exactly. He's off planet I know that much," he added as he raised his own bottle.

"Chizk," Corr swore. "Well I might as well tell you now then." Little time passed before Corr had answered Sev's last question about the age acceleration syndrome and even less time passed before Sev was convinced he had to contact Keilbourn as soon as possible.

"I just hope he's got his pager on him," Sev grumbled as he made his way to the computer off to the right of the hut. He seated himself before the screen and worked the controls as Corr took the time and glanced around the rather dim and disorderly home. "Keilbourn, Keilbourn are you there?" called Sev before the screen. He sighed as he reworked the frequency. "He's not onboard. I'll have to leave a message," he muttered out loud. "Record," he commanded. On the screen was a mirror image of himself seated with the hut in the background. "Brother, sorry to disrupt you on your honeymoon, but this is urgent," he said directly. "I need you to contact me ASAP. Cut, send," he commanded again. The screen switched back to normal as he stood up. "And now we wait," he sighed. After sitting around for a moment, the both of them became restless with anticipation. Corr had paced all about the main room before deciding he didn't want his ship stranded in the middle of the jungle for much longer. He disappeared from behind the canvas curtain to retrieve it, leaving Sev behind to await Keilbourn's reply. In his moments alone in his home, Sev had much to think about. A whole world, an entire life he had shut away was now resurfacing. He wondered just exactly what a trip to the ancient planet of Mandalore was entail; the faces he would see again and even the faces that he won't. Suddenly the screen of the computer flashed and a series of beeps signaled to him. A projection of blue flickered and emerged on top of the holo-pad beside the screen. An image of Keilbourn from the shoulders up gazed about with concern creased on his face.

"Sev, Sev you there?" he called out.

"Yeah, I'm here," Sev replied as he stepped into view. Keilbourn's face dropped all worry as surprise mingled a small grin.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you."

"Likewise," Sev replied. Though detail was hard to discern from the hologram, Sev could tell he was happy and rather relaxed.

"Well what is it, is something wrong?" Keilbourn quickly asked. Sev paused.

"Uh, something I got to talk to you about. We got a visitor here," he said. Keilbourn frowned.

"A visitor?" he repeated.

"Yeah. His name's Corr. He was with Omega Squad in the war." Keilbourn's face was swept with surprise again. Sev could tell, he was handling the same emotional baggage as he was; a life left behind, slowly seeping back into their conscience. "He was sent by Walon to collect us," Sev continued. Still shocked, Keilbourn finally replied.

"Walon? What for?" Sev was about to open his mouth, then realized he really had nothing to say. He thought over just how he could explain the situation to him.

"You know about our age acceleration right?" he finally blurted. Keilbourn frowned again.

"Of course," Keilbourn replied. "What do you think I've been trying to talk to you about for the last year now?" Keilbourn said sharply. He then calmed down and his head dropped to his chest.

"That's why I finally married Iella. You and I've got maybe five good years." Keilbourn choked slightly. "If we're lucky, seven." Sev smirked and laughed.

"We're even luckier than that," he said. "There's a cure."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tirahnn/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Corr's stolen ship was a Pursuer Class enforcement patroller. The heavily armed spacecraft was a commonly used ship found on the planet Mandalore and a product of Mandal Motors. As Sev stooped over the former trooper's shoulder and studied the control interface, he noted similarities with that of the Cuy'val Dar. The ancient Dynamic class Freighter Keilbourn found years ago in a junk yard of Mechis 3, was nothing more than a gutted body which the ARC had spared no expense in restoring to its full capacity by means of Mandal Motors. The flight to the planet of Tirahnn was short, as it was an inner rim world along the Parlemian Trade route. Sev and Keilbourn decided to rally on the small planet which was a perfect choke point to Mandalore between Dxun and Chandrila, the sight of the honeymoon. As Sev sat on the single wing to the Pursuer class Enforcer, he gazed over the vast open grass plain; an ocean of waving green spanning beyond sight with the mountains rising out in the distance. The plain was much like one of the vast fields which stretched over the untainted regions of Dathomir. He felt the thoughts of the planet and his ties to her try and breech the barrier he'd erected within the past few months and bit down on them. Just then the roar of the Cuy'val Dar's sublight engines thundered over head as the rounded craft banked to land beside the Pursuer. Corr walked down the rear entry hatch, gawking up at the Dynamic class Freighter.

"That's quite a ship," he admired. Sev stood from his seat and glanced up fondly.

"Yep, we owe her." The hatch finally opened, releasing small spurts of steam. Keilbourn emerged with Iella clinging to his side.

_I bet they haven't parted since the wedding,_ Sev mused in his head. For an outsider, the sight would have been odd; two dangerously, armor clad beings holding each other with affection. Iella finally let go as she approached Sev and hugged him. Her voice was welcoming and joyous as she was still under the stupor of the past months. "So how was it?" Sev asked as he turned to Keilbourn.

"Nice," he replied.

"And," Sev instigated. Keilbourn scowled at him from behind his helmet.

"None of your business." Sev smirked as Iella playfully shoved his shoulder. Keilbourn then turned to the green and red clad Mandalorian at Sev's side, extending his hand. "You must be Corr."

"Yep," Corr said returning the gesture. "Pleasure," he replied simply as he nodded his head slightly to Iella.

"Corr this is my wife, Iella," Keilbourn continued, motioning from one to the other with his hand. As Corr greeted the couple, Sev coughed and cleared his throat to attract their attention.

"Come on people, five months is a long time and the sooner we get it done, the sooner we'll be back home," he grumbled.

"So how are doing this," Keilbourn asked as he observed Corr's ship for the first time. "Who's ship are we taking?"

"Iella can take this back to Dxun and we'll all take your ship," Corr offered. Keilbourn frowned at him from behind his helmet.

"How'll you get your ship back?" he asked.

"Forget about it," Corr waved off. "I stole it anyway. Consider it a wedding present." Keilbourn started to decline and shake his head. "Or give it to Sev," Corr suggested. "I saw him eyeing it earlier," he added. Sev grinned as he looked over the ship again.

"She'll need a paint-job," he remarked. "Woman," he said wittily as he turned to Iella. "Do not break my ship." Iella smirked as she replied with an obscenity in Mando'a. Keilbourn laughed as she stepped into his arms again.

"I'll be back soon," he said consolingly. Without a word out loud for Sev or Corr to hear, she walked past them and up the ramp to Sev's new ship. Keilbourn watched longingly from behind his helmet. They all watched and waited as the ramp sealed shut and the long, thin ship lifted from the grass and took off through the atmosphere above.

With the Cuy'val Dar back in the shallows of space just outside of Tirahnn's orbit, Corr and Sev lounged in the main hold on the couch by the nav computer's holo-table. Corr observed the ship with awe, a bright gleam in his brown eyes. Finally Keilbourn emerged from the circular entry of the short corridor from the bridge, relieved of his helmet. "We're off to Mandalore. Should be at least four hours."

"Perfect," Corr exclaimed as he navigated to the couch. "Plenty of time to chat," he said.

"Well here's my first question," Keilbourn started. He sat beside Sev on the couch and relaxed with his arms resting on his knees. "How? How did you escape the Empire?" Corr looked questioningly at Keilbourn.

"What do you mean, how?" he laughed. His face suddenly went blank as the both of them failed to reply. "You mean you don't know?" he continued with slight astonishment. "Walon didn't tell you anything?"

"We haven't heard from Walon in three years," Sev said stiffly.

"He sent us to Dxun and that was it," Keilbourn added less harshly. Corr stared at them both with disbelief.

"Wow, where to begin," Corr mused with astonishment. "Well, not long after the hammer fell, we left Coruscaunt, defected to Mandalore."

"Who?" Sev asked.

"Nearly everyone. Omega, the Nulls, and some Alphas," he added as he nodded towards Keilbourn. "Of course, we don't have Delta or even Niner or Darman," Corr continued heavily. His gaze then flicked to Sev who's tense face eased slightly at the mention of his old team. Though it'd only been three years, it felt like a lifetime ago. Yet despite even that, not a day went by since his time on Kashyyyk when at least once, he didn't think about his former Squad. "When was the last time you saw them?" Corr asked. Sev looked as if he'd just realized they were talking to him.

"Oh," Sev remarked as he cleared his throat. "Kashyyyk," he said simply. "It feels like so long ago I barely think about it," he lied with a shrug. From the corner of his eye Keilbourn, observed Sev's expression; something kept him from really accepting Sev's explanation.

"Wow, Kashyyyk," Corr sighed with wonder. "So you were there when the order went down," he stated. Sev nodded in reply. His head then paused as if in mid thought.

"That was the weirdest part."

"Tell me about it," Keilbourn exclaimed. "I was seconds away from shooting down one of the Jedi, General Vos I think."

"What stopped you," asked Corr. Keilbourn swallowed hard as he played back the memory in his mind. The explosion had filled his scope's view.

"Before I could pull the trigger, he was blown up before my very eyes." Keilbourn stared solemnly at the table. "But that's not the worse part. He was standing on the deck of one of those Juggernaut combat platforms and they destroyed it." Sev shook his head in response with a sickened look. "He wasn't the only one that died on that thing," Keilbourn added, finishing his words with an unresolved tone. Sev's own mind carried him back to the darkness of the jungles on Kashyyyk. He could remember clearly having the legendary Jedi, Yoda locked in the sights of his blaster. _Get out of here_, he'd told him. It was the choice he would live to never regret.

"Yeah, things were crazy on Kashyyyk," Sev said out loud.

"Feirfek, I was on Coruscaunt at the time," Corr exclaimed. Both Sev and Keilbourn snapped away from whatever distant memory they'd visited and stared with intrigue.

"Corr," Keilbourn started. "Tell me how the war ended." Keilbourn suddenly had both of the former Commandos' eyes looking at him with estranged stares. "All I really know is when we left Kashyyyk we were still at war with the Separatists," he continued definitively. "Then the next I hear, it's over. His tone was bitter as was the mood of the rest of them.

"Well that's just it," Corr answered. "I mean the prime directive was the war wouldn't begin to end till Count Dooku and General Greivous were dead or jailed. Well we got Dooku on Coruscaunt then Greivous on Utapau not long after."

"Who went to get him," Sev asked.

"If I remember right it was the 212th," Corr replied.

"Cody's guys," Keilbourn added with a fond grin. Corr nodded with the same smirk of admiration. Sev instead shook his head.

"Well whether Greivous died or not, last I knew there were still Droids on the battle field," he stated stiffly. "The enemy was still out there and there was no word that the Separatists were killed or jailed."

"Not a single Clone saw the end of them," Keilbourn added bitterly.

"Exactly!" Corr exclaimed with a slam on the table. "Instead we got something claiming to be the Chancellor get on screen and tell us all it was over, just like that," he added with another slam on the table. Keilbourn frowned at him.

"You don't think that was Palpatine," he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think. If it was, the Jedi did quite a number on him."

"I don't believe for a minute that was the Jedi," said Keilbourn.

"Oh I do, but not in the way he said," Corr replied. "You know what I think, I think they saw this coming and they tried to stop it." One by one, they all began to nod slowly in agreement. Opinions on the war greatly varied among all Clones; though among the Special Operations branch of the Grand Army of the Republic, they all shared the same bitter unresolved feeling.

"Walon used to have a saying," Sev suddenly said through the silence. "He said, _You know that the battle is over when everyone is silent as they take the breath before the cheer. _There was no breath. There wasn't even a cheer," he explained with a sharpened tone.

"You're right there was no resolve," Corr said. "Instead we went from one massive conflict to another." Keilbourn grit his teeth as more memories came back to him.

"Actually there was a cheer," he said. "All the shinies celebrated by hunting Jedi." The three dropped quiet again as they mused Keilbourn's thought. He was right though; both Sev and Corr had witnessed and been disgusted by the enthusiasm of the Clone Troopers.

"We haven't seen a Jedi since that day," Sev finally said. A small smile edged on his mouth.

"We have two back at Kyrimorut. Actually if you count Dar and Etain's boy, three." Sev's jaw dropped as utter surprise swept over his face.

"What? They had a kid?" he blurted in shock. Corr's smile grew more.

"Yeah, Kad. He's four now," he said fondly. He's got Dar's eyes and really more of Etain's features. Sev smiled fondly. He had no idea about the child's existence. In the midst of the darkness of the Empire and their terror, he nearly forgot just how much of a difference something like a young life can make; or maybe he decided to reject it, chose to forget. Keilbourn then opened his mouth as he was about ready to talk.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ojoster Sector, space/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

An alarm blared through the halls of the Cuy'val Dar, wailing in the ears of the veterans and calling their attention.

"What this about?" Sev called out.

"Proximity alert," Keilbourn answered as he darted through the circular entrance of the short walkway. Corr frowned as he followed behind Sev who plopped down at the co-pilot's seat. Keilbourn's eyes scanned a green lighted display.

"Fierfek!" he growled. "We're on a collision course with...something," he added uncertainly.

"Well what," demanded Corr. Keilbourn looked around the displays again.

"I'm pulling us out of hyperspace," he said while clenching his jaw. He sat back in the seat and gripped the steering tightly before reaching for the throttle and easing it back into normal space. Instantly the swirl of stars through the transparisteel pane slowed and returned to normal space around them. Instead however of seeing it around them, the window was filled by the massive hull of vast starship. Keilbourn grit his teeth and Corr flinched as the former ARC pulled hard on the steering. The Dynamic-class Freighter climbed and rolled over the hull of the ship. Blaster fire arced through space around them which Keilbourn swerved to avoid.

"It's a battle!" Sev exclaimed as he glanced through the space around him. While checking the external scanners, adrenaline pumped through his blood like feet running on the same beaten path. The two wedge shaped star crafts which loomed behind them were profoundly recognizable as Imperial Star Destroyers. "Fierfek, Imperials!" Sev growled.

"Chizk," Keilbourn swore with a grunt.

"So who're they fighting?" Two eerie howls approached from behind before the green blaster fire lanced them across the nose of the Cuy'val Dar. They felt two blasts rock the hull of their ship.

"They're firing on us," Sev reported calmly.

"Corr, man the turret," demanded Keilbourn with his attention still fixed on navigating through the net of blaster fire around them.

"We're getting in on this?" Corr asked warily as he pivoted through the entryway.

"I'd rather shoot them down before they get us." Another blast shook the ship from behind. "Damn it get those deflector shields up" he shouted at Sev.

"Done, he responded. Corr hesitated again before taking off down the hall to the turret hatch past the main hold. Sev again assessed the scanners. Flying around like a swarm, were the Imperial Navy's strike force, TIE fighters. Contending against them, Sev identified small, Corellian-manufactured starfighters designated as CL-1c Lancet Interceptors. The simplified, dart-like starfighters raced though the battlespace, strafing the Star Destroyers and avoiding the menacing TIE fighters. As he studied the scanners, he noticed a large concentration of TIE fighters buzzing about three, relatively small CR-70 Corvettes. Even more puzzling to him were the five main ships in the rear of the challenger's small group. Five small yet formidable about two-thirds the size of the Star Destroyers contended with the Imperials. Though the model was far older than the Imperial ships, the make surprised Sev and brought a smirk to his face. Through the short amount of time he'd spent with a Mandalorian Craftsman, he'd grown accustomed to recognizing trends in Mandalorian designs. Much like the culture itself, the vessels were old, yet heavy and powerful. The scanner readouts designated them as Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers.

"Looks like we got Corellians," he mused.

"What makes you say that?," Keilbourn asked absently as he swerved to avoid the path of another TIE fighter. A small flashing light emitted on one of the consoles of the controls.

"They're hailing us," Sev said. He flipped a switch to activate the com system. After a brief transmission of static, a brisk, rude voice barked through the grille.

"Unidentified Dynamic-class, identify yourself immediately."

"No respect," Sev scoffed.

"Didn't even say please," Keilbourn said with a short grin as he banked hard out of the way of a Headhunter pursuing a TIE.

"Dynamic class respond now!" demanded the voice.

"We're getting another hail," Sev said as his eye caught another flash on the controls.

"Good, shut him up," demanded Keilbourn as he talked over the Imperial's transmission. Sev switched frequencies which cut off the Imperial officer abruptly.

"Unidentified craft this is Spearhead-7." The voice was broad and commanding. "You are currently being engaged by two TIE Fighters, I'm guessing you aren't friends," he said coolly. Keilbourn smirked as he keyed the com.

"You'd be right," he replied.

"Well," started the voice of Spearhead-7. "Seeing as we're friends how about we help each other out." Keilbourn paused and look to Sev. Spearhead-7 seemed different from the usual naval commanders they were used to. He was warmer and less direct than normal trained military; as they were accustomed to from their years in the Republic.

"So we really want to get involved?" Sev asked. "The last thing we need is the Empire on us."

"Exactly," Keilbourn replied. "We're already on their scopes. We don't stop them and they'll follow us." He reached and keyed the com.

"Alright Spearhead-7. Lucky you we have some experience with those Star Destroyers," Keilbourn said through the com. "Have all your main batteries focus their fire above the bridges of the ships. Those domes on top are their deflector shield generators," he cited from memory. "Use your fighters to bombard the hull. They can't hit a moving target worth chizk but every now and then they get lucky." A slight hesitation paused the commander's words.

"Roger that." Keilbourn indiscriminately nodded to the grille as he maneuvered with sharp precision as he directed the freighter to line the sights of its cannons. "Sev, take gun," he barked.

"Gladly," Sev replied with a reluctant grin. Even as a Commando, he always felt uncomfortable in dogfights; not able to rely on his own physical ability and more on the technology of the ship.

"Stay sharp Corr," Keilbourn called through the interior coms. Sev aimed at an approaching TIE fighter and fired. The orange bolts shot through the air and clipped the edge of the TIE fighter's portside panel. The impact sent the fighter spiraling into an explosion. Keilbourn banked again and redirected the ship straight at one of the Star Destroyers.

"You know you're nuts right?" Sev mused.

"This probably wouldn't work if I wasn't," Keilbourn responded. Another blast of green blaster fire rocked the freighter. "Corr, keep those fighters off us!" he barked again.

"Fly a bit straighter then!" Corr barked back. Up in the turret module above, Corr fixed his gaze on the three-sixty view screen in front of him with his metal prosthetic hands wrapped tightly on the firing handles. He swiveled to aim his turret backwards and lined his sights with an oncoming TIE Fighter. He squeezed the down the trigger and fired the turret, hitting the spherical cockpit module in between the two panels. An explosion filled the screen, though Corr swiftly redirected his targeting. Keilbourn steered the freighter towards the bridge of the first Star Destroyer. From the corner of his eye, he saw a burst of consecutive, hot, glowing, orange blasts coming from the formation of Dreadnaughts. The first few sailed right above the bridge tower atop the Star Destroyers with no affect. Then the next pair made impact on the bridge itself. The turbolasers were swallowed harmlessly by the power of the vessel's deflector shields. Sev winced at the attempt. The Star Destroyer responded with an angry barrage of burning green turbo blasts. "Sev," Keilbourn said. "Prepare the navicomputer for a jump, somewhere we can wait for things to cool down." Sev looked at him gravely before nodding and working the controls. Off to the Cuy'val Dar's port side, an explosion erupted in the direction of Spearhead-7's fleet. Keilbourn watched as the swarm of TIE fighters finally overtook one of the three corvettes. Suddenly the collision alarm blared again and Keilbourn's eyes snapped to the corresponding monitor. His rapid reflexes allowed him to dip away just as a flaming dart-like fighter streaked above them through the path the freighter had been just moments ago. As the fighter quickly approached the vessel with no control, the auto turret defense system of the Star Destroyer fired away with multiple traces of green cannon fire. The ship exploded, raining bits of burning debris. As Keilbourn leveled out along the side of the massive Star Destroyer, the turrets recalibrated and opened fire. Keilbourn dipped and swerved further below the vessel until they were against the underside of the massive wedge shaped ship. Suddenly an explosion filled the battlespace. Sev's scanners blared to alert them from inside the cockpit. "What's that?" Keilbourn inquired. Sev checked the display.

"We just lost one of the signatures for a Star Destroyer," he announced with a grin. "Corr, confirm," Sev called through the coms.

"You boys should see this," he said with awe. "It's a real beaut," he mused. By means of the view screen, Corr saw from behind the freighter the Star Destroyer at the front of the formation erupting with random bursts of explosions along the hull and the massive blue glow of the engines flicker away and die. As the Cuy'val Dar reached the rear of the vessel, Keilbourn pulled hard on the throttle again, pulling the freighter into a sharp climb along the hot, blue glare of the vast, central Ion engine. Off to his right, Sev caught the orange glow of a bombardment of turbo lasers lancing across space right in their direction. Few shots sailed over the freighter in its vertical state which nerved the focused pilot.

"Can't these Corellians aim!" burst Keilbourn as he struggled to keep out of the way of the turbolasers. Through the transparisteel window, they saw more of the blasts soar past the bridge harmlessly. Suddenly a ball of flame erupted before them. On top of the bridge, one of the domes ruptured by a collection of impacts from the turbolaser blasts. Keilbourn swore as he accelerated at full capacity to plow through the cloud of pure fire. An alarm blared signifying an intense strain on the freighter's deflector shields. The flare of extreme light filled the cockpit as the flames licked away at the craft. Finally Keilbourn pushed the ship out of the haze of fire and leveled out over the three-layered superstructure which rose like steps from the back of the wedged shape of the vessel. A shimmer waved over the form of the Star Destroyer as the deflector shields weakened then failed altogether. Up ahead, they spotted a formation of the Lancet Interceptors approach the Star Destroyer. The turrets fired away at them in response to try and discourage them. Sev lined his sights and fired the Cuy'val Dar's primary wing-side cannons at the bulk of turrets positioned along the wedge of the Star Destroyer. The squadron of fighters took advantage of the Imperial's weakened state and bombarded the hull of the ship with their refitted concussion torpedoes. The punch of the explosives ruptured the hull with explosions rocking the ship and destabilizing many of the ships systems. The explosions cascaded one after the other. The exterior lights along the ship flickered on and off from the massive damage. The squadron pulled away from its strafing run just as it soared under the Cuy'val Dar. Sev and Keilbourn pulled away as well, following the squadron back towards the Corellian fleet. "Spearhead-7 do you copy," sighed Keilbourn over the coms." The reply was instant and tumultuous as they heard cheers coming through the transmission.

"Sure do friend," bellowed the commander. "You've done some good."

"Our pleasure but we can't linger anymore," Keilbourn said.

"I understand," laughed Spearhead-7. "May the Force be with you, friend," he bid them. Keilbourn paused, nearly dumbfound by the farewell. He smirked fondly then bid him farewell in his own way.

"Ret'urcye mhi."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ojoster Sector, space/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Standing crisp and stiff before the wide transparisteel window at the forefront of the bridge, Captain Drel glared with hate and disgust. His solid, stern face creased around the eyes and mouth as he peered out the window. Despite the crippling engagement against the small feet of Corellian ships, he kept his reform with not a sleek black hair out of place. Though he'd come in late in the Clone Wars, he'd experienced much as a young officer and even more as a Captain. Just seconds ago, the challenging fleet had disappeared from his sight as it was swallowed by the depths of Hyperspace. His steely gaze then dropped from the matte of stars to the battered, smoking ruin of his ship. The alarms finally ceased, stealing away the red flashes which had licked against the sleek, dull, grey walls of the bridge. Behind him another officer dressed in a slim, grey, drab uniform approached. The officer wiped the glisten of sweat from his bald head with a handkerchief before replacing his cap. Before speaking, the officer stood briskly at attention.

"Captain, we've lost them."

"Yes, I can see that," retorted Drel with an annoyed droning tone. The Officer swallowed hard before daring to respond.

"Of course Sir," he said warily.

"What is the status of my ship, Lt. Kaprir," Drel inquired as he turned away from the window and stared at the officer coldly.

"We've stabilized our critical systems but have lost hyperdrive has been critically damaged." Drel turned and walked down the bride which stretched over the trenches of command consoles. Below in the crew pit, officers struggled to recompose themselves and asses their respective systems. Panicked chatter flowed like unsteady waters within the trenches.

"What else?" Captain Drel demanded sharply as he stepped through the security foyer.

"We've lost our deflector shields completely, they destroyed both generators." Drel shook his head as he rolled his eyes over the incompetence of the design of the ships. He made his way past the various system control terminals right to the rear of the bridge inside an alcove off to his right. In the center of the alcove was a round holo-table, projecting a blue holographic model of the entire wedge-shaped vessel. As the model rotated slowly, certain regions of the model flashed red indicating system damages. The majority of the nose flashed red along with many of the turret locations along the hole and few regions of the superstructure at the rear. For the most part the tower and the bridge remained intact, save the two globes located on top. Surrounding them on the walls were diagnostic screens which informed them the status of each major system. Drel stood before the blue holographic model as Lt. Kaprir continued his report. "Our communications array had been damaged but we can still make contact with nearby ships. Our sensors and scanners have been completely wiped out along with nearly thirty-five percent of our offensive measures."

"In other words," Drel interrupted. "We have no means of tracking or following them," he finished. Kaprir swallowed again.

"Affirmative, Captain." Drel sighed discretely, retaining his reputation of having ice in his veins.

"What's the status of the Ascendancy?" he asked.

"The Ascendancy is heavily damaged. We've lost contact with them but we assume their systems failure is extensive."

"Then here's what we do," said Drel, nearly cutting off Kaprir's words. "Recall all the TIE fighter squadrons and prepare shuttles to evacuate the survivors of the Ascendancy." Behind him, Lt. Kaprir stood briskly and nodded silently. After a pause between the Imperial Officers, Drel turned to face Kaprir. After a further moment, the Lieutenant jolted into action.

"Yes Sir," he said as he turned away and strode down the few steps back to a console around the left corner. As Drel continued to observe the diagnostic screens, something continued to puzzle him. During the battle, one of his officers informed him of a foreign arrival. They refused to respond then were found engaging many of their TIE fighters. He'd personally listened in on some of the chatter radio transmissions between the squadrons, noting their confusion over the ship. Drel made his way back to the foyer where an officer sat wearing a headset over his cap. He fussed with the controls on his console tirelessly.

"Lieutenant," Drel said.

"Yes Captain," the young Lieutenant said with a jolt as he shot out of his chair and stood rigid before him.

"Earlier you informed me of a ship which entered the area during the battle."

"Yes, Sir."

"Did it ever respond?"

"No Sir," the officer replied and shook his head. Drel watched the officer with his steely eyes.

"What was the make and class of the ship?" Drel inquired stiffly.

"It was ancient, Sir," he said with a staggered tone. "Our databanks classified it as a freighter, Dynamic-class." Drel paused to think before addressing the officer.

"What is the status of our coms? Can you reach the rest of the fleet?"

"No sir, they're out of range," he reported. Drel gave a single, brisk nod before turning away. As he made his way to the next console, his thoughts strayed momentarily to the rest of the fleet. Last he knew, the enforcement fleet of ten ships was still collecting at the Imperial station located on Metalorn. Both the Ascendency and his ship had departed ahead of the fleet as a scouting movement for their path to the planet of Mandalore. Now that both ships were crippled nearly beyond repair, the fleet will either be delayed even further or will choose to leave them behind entirely. As he thought over the possibilities, his anger boiled from inside; bringing his thoughts back to the mysterious freighter. As he began to approach the edge of the crew pit, he stopped and thought again. An idea suddenly formed in his mind. He strode back up the few steps to the security room beyond the foyer. The doors split upon his approach and as he entered, the four officers in the room jumped from their seats and saluted.

"Captain on deck," announced a senior lieutenant. Drel stood before them, not allowing them to ease their stance. All around the officers on monitors were projections and images of various vessels and personal whom played a part in the engagement.

"Listen up," Drel barked. "During the engagement, a freighter, Dynamic-class arrived in the area and assisted our enemy. I want you to search our exterior security feeds and run a profile of this ship through our databanks. Try and find a pattern, some way to track this ship down. Is that understood?" he commanded.

"Yes Sir," replied the officers simultaneously.

"Get it done," Drel added with a nod. He then turned and strode back down the bridge to the window at the far end of the walkway. He stood rigidly with his hands behind his back, his eyes peering out hungrily for the mysterious Dynamic-class Freighter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mandalore space/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Keilbourn reached to the controls and eased the throttle back into normal space. All around them, the swirl of stars slowed and steadied to the matte of emptiness. Far out in the distance, the green, lush world of Mandalore nearly blended in the immense black of space. Sev and Keilbourn had never before been to the legendary planet; though it held a welcoming resemblance to the home moon of Dxun. Corr and Sev both frowned at Keilbourn as they sat in the seats of the cockpit.

"Why come out from so far?" Corr asked.

"To make sure we're clear," Keilbourn answered as he worked the controls around him, stabilizing his ship. "For all we know the Empire's got ships patrolling in orbit."

"You can be sure they've at least got probes," Sev added. After a while longer of cautious flying, Keilbourn directed the freighter through the atmosphere and dropped through the heavy cover of clouds. The Cuy'val Dar soared over grand mountain tops as it navigated through the grey sky. Traveling at an immense speed, Keilbourn had followed Corr's vector and instructions for another hour before finally coming to the right area. Below was another mountain range which served as a border from another region of land. Keilbourn passed over the range, finally dipping lower to the surface; though still high in the air. On the other side of the mountain, a grand lake stretched out for a large span, ending only as it reached the edge of a giant forest of trees. Much like the giant towers of green and brown on Dxun, the Veshok trees seemed to encompass a large clearing at the edge of the lake. The clearing rose drastically as a series of grass, blanketed hills. On the left side of the clearing, the forest wrapped around the hills like a mother's protective arm around her child. Keilbourn began to lower the ship with a steady drop. As the ship got closer and closer to the grass below, Corr noticed flurries of movement. Below, two figures emerged from almost out of nowhere.

"Oh chizk!" Corr exclaimed as he rushed out of the cockpit. He ignored Sev and Keilbourn's inquires as he grabbed his beskar helmet from the couch in the main hold and thrust it on his head. He made his way to the boarding ramp and punched the control panel to lower it. The hydraulic columns expanded as the ramp lowered. Corr gripped the column as he leaned over the edge completely, waving madly down to the figures below. "Stop, friendlies!" he shouted over the roar of the freighter's engines. Below stood two armor clad figures. The first wore an assortment of red Beskar plates over a combat suit of dark tan. Skirted around his waist was a kama of dark grey. Across his chest plate was a bandolier of a very foreign design and under his arm in a shoulder holster was a Westar-20 blaster pistol. The other wore plates of dark navy accompanied with fine detailing of a steel blue. Positioned over both of their shoulders were large PLX-1 rocket launchers. Both of the Mandalorians knelt on the grass, aiming their launchers up at the cockpit of the freighter. They hesitated for a moment before finally lowering the launchers. Once the Cuy'val Dar was low enough to the ground, Corr leapt off the edge and landed in a kneel. The two Mandalorians stood up and shouldered their launchers.

"Corr! Fierfek brother, we almost blasted you!" blurted the Mandalorian in navy blue armor.

"You should have called in," said the other.

"Like I know the code," Corr retorted sarcastically. "You guys change it every day." The three laughed as they greeted each other with the common Mandalorian greeting gesture. Finally the Cuy'val Dar touched the ground.

"What happened to the ship we helped you steal?" the Mandalorian in blue asked as he motioned to the large Freighter.

"You mean my ship?" Sev blurted as he descended the ramp with his helmet held at his side. Keilbourn followed from behind with his over his face. Both of the Mandalorians looked Sev up and down, taking in his black plates, splattered with blood red. They didn't need to see his bearded face to know exactly who he was; just as Sev knew immediately the red Mandalorian with the was the former Omega Squad Commando, Fi. From behind their helmets, the both of them stared with absolute shock as he grinned at them. Though they both knew he was coming, seeing one they'd thought to be dead still rendered them speechless. The Mandalorian in brown immediately removed his helmet. Sev immediately recognized Mereel, one of Kal Skirata's Null ARCs. Like all Null ARCs, Mereel towered over Sev; having to stoop to clasp wrists and pull him into a hug. After a brief moment, Fi clapped Sev on his armored shoulder.

"Back from the dead I see," Fi said.

"Look who's talking," Sev retorted with a smirk. Fi chuckled as he inadvertently brushed his hand on the back of his helmeted head.

"This is a nice reunion but we should do it in doors," he said dryly."

"You guys head inside, I'll move the ship inside the hangar," Corr said. Keilbourn spun around to protest but was pulled away by Mereel and led to the foot of the hill. Dug slightly in the ground was the door. Sev and Keilbourn were guided inside through the short wooden floor corridor. Within seconds the four of them emerged to the large, center of the homestead. Sev and Keilbourn looked around them with wonder, admiring the cultural furnishing which embraced their beloved culture. The Homestead was just that, a home to any Mandalorian that stepped inside. The wooden floor was carpeted by ornate weavings of rope and the sofas and tables were all carved from the sturdy wood of the Veshok trees. All around the center dome of the living room, were doors which led to separate conjoining domes; many of which were the private homes to the various families under the clan's banner. In the center of the living room dome was an empty, open fire pit with only the black ash of burned Veshok wood from the last fire. Off against the wall on opposite sides of the right hallway entrance, stood two sets of empty Beskar armor, showcased on pedestals. From the hall, a grim faced, silver haired man emerged. His black clothing fit him loosely despite his tall, athletic build. Sev never would have imagined to see anything near to a smile show on Walon Vau's gaunt, sunken face, but he did. Briskly he stepped up to the gathering with his hands behind his back. Sev nearly frowned as he saw him approach. _This is not the same man who tortured me back on Kamino those years ago. _

"Pleasure to see you, 07," he grinned.

"Same, Sergeant," he mumbled. Walon then turned to Keilbourn, offering his bare hand. With a fond grin of his own, Keilbourn exchanged the familiar gesture. Sev still pondered Walon's strange behavior, noting the subtle eagerness which gleamed in his golden eyes. Behind them, they all heard the entrance close and a rush of footsteps on the wooden floor. Walon spun around followed by the others to find two more armored figures emerge from the corridor. One was large and burly wearing navy blue and black Beskar. The other at his side was much, much smaller and by the shape of her dark violet armor, was obviously a woman. The man in navy blue wrenched off his helmet to show his surprised face.

"Sev!" he bellowed. The gathering was suddenly plowed down by the massive form of the former Null ARC as he crushed Sev in a monster hug. Sev wasn't sure which greeting was weirder. _Walon's smiling, A'den's hugging, what's next? A kiss from Ordo! _ Finally A'den released him. While buried in the Null's massive arms, more gathered around. Sev couldn't believe they were all there; faces he never thought he'd see again along with few smaller faces he'd never before seen. "Sev, this is Dara," A'den said as he indicated to the woman. "My wife," he added with a sideways grin. Sev looked at Dara as she removed her helmet from her head, revealing her fiery red hair. He nodded politely in her direction. As Keilbourn greeted the Null and his wife, Sev was surprised to find another hand clap down on his shoulder. He turned to find a face, grinning face with a single, long, gruesome scar reaching from his eye to his upper lip. Omega Squad's former tech expert grinned at him with grizzled features. Behind him, Sev spotted his Twi'lek wife, Laseema, shyly staring up at him with indifference. The more Sev studied Atin's greeting, the more he understood from it. During the war, friction would spark at times between the two as Sev would side with Walon Vau against the Omega's aggression towards the Mandalorian Sergeant. But in Atin's heavy, grief laden, brown eyes, Sev found reconciliation. Around them, Parja and Besany joined from the hallway to the left along with a woman Sev did not recognize. From behind, Corr stepped inside. He briefly glanced around the room before finding the face he yearned to see. The unknown woman ran forward and crashed into Corr's arms, her black shoulder length hair flung about as he swung her around. Besany giggled as she watched her friend with joy. In her mind she prized herself as an effective matchmaker.

"Jeez, Jilka, the man's only been gone for a few months," Mereel said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Parja asked as she stepped beside her husband who watched with hardly any interest. Corr finally put Jilka down who turned to face the others with a beaming face.

"We got married last week!" she announced with a shrill voice. As the woman all shrieked with congratulations, the men all hugged and grasped wrists with gruff, grizzled praises. Sev was befuddled by their reactions. He always knew that the Omegas and Nulls valued family but it was still strange to see such dangerous men in such a way. However, he couldn't deny, he envied each and every one of them. Keilbourn's experience with the clan however was fairly different. As an Alpha-ARC, he didn't know any of them personally, only through reputation or very distant interactions on Kamino. Yet he was welcomed with open arms as if he was a long lost brother. Whenever it came up, Keilbourn was praised for his own marriage.

"So," Besany said as she met Sev. "Is there a warrior waiting for you back at home?" she asked with a questioning smirk. Sev hesitated, taking a moment to even grin and laugh away the question. He gazed about, flustered and embarrassed. As he looked around the room, he caught sight of a very, very familiar, let alone infamous face. Standing akimbo and clad in his dark red Beskar, Ordo gazed at them sternly. Even from where Sev stood, he noticed the streaks of grey which struck his black hair. Suddenly another figure emerged from the same right corridor. Kal Skirata, though shorter, seemed an almost mirror of Walon Vau. Minor facial differences distinguished the two Mandalorian veterans. His expression mimicked that of Ordo, stern and anxious. He wore his iconic heavy, sleeveless brown coat which waved around his shins as he walked up to the new arrivals. As Sev observed him, he found that Kal hadn't changed a bit, never once being seen without his sand colored gauntlets with his knife stored on his wrist and his Westar-34 blaster pistol strapped to his hip. If anything, the man even more cautious than usual. As he approached, the gathering seemed to part like doors sensing someone on approach. Keilbourn and Sev both turned to face Kal. Despite how both of them towered over him, they both respected him with reverence.

"Delta 07 and...Keilbourn, is it?" Kal inquired sharply.

"Yes, Sir," Keilbourn replied. For a moment, he felt as if he was an Alpha ARC again.

"Welcome to Kyrimorut, boys," he said. "I know everyone wants to talk but we need to get moving," he said abruptly. The wave of joyful conversation sunk into silence. "This way please," Kal motioned as he led them to the hallway ahead at the rear of the living room. Ordo loomed before them, indicating the direction for them to go.

"After you," he said gruffly. Keilbourn followed after Kal with Sev behind and Walon trailing at the hem of Ordo's kama. At the end of the short corridor a bright, pristine, clean room almost called to them from the predominately greenish hue of the rest of the homestead. Upon entering, Sev and Keilbourn noticed three other figures, all of whom were complete strangers to them, all bustling about preparing the lab for the extensive procedure. The first was obviously a Mandalorian as he donned the legs of a set of Beskar much like that of Skirata's. His face looked flat and grim. Mij Gilamar stepped forward at their approached. Of the many Mandalorians collected to train the Special Operations branch of the GAR, the Mandalorian surgeon Mij Gilamar was rather young.

"Well, we're ready for them," he said.

"Good, not a moment too soon," Kal responded. Mij turned to the far left of the lab.

"Scout, did you get that curtain up?" he called out. A girl not much older than eighteen shuffled sideways as she dragged a thick curtain on a frame from one end of the room to the other. The fact that she was robed in the clothes of the Jedi Order didn't occur to them. Another woman parted the curtain and slid back into the rest of the lab. Sev was taken aback by the wild display of her hair. Her pinned up, black hair sported streaks of red and blue, intensified obnoxiously by the brightness of her long white tunic. She glared with mock annoyance at the young Jedi, causing the girl to quietly giggle.

"The tanks are prepped and the solution is loaded," she reported to Mij. Mij nodded vibrantly.

"Good. Ovolot," he beckoned. "These are our patients, Sev and Keilbourn," he said anxiously. She unlike Mij was rather calm, lacking the haste which Kal and his fellow trainer showed.

"I'm Dr. Ovolot Quial Uthan," she beamed. "Are you familiar with the process?" she asked with her hands folded together before her.

"All we know is it takes five months," Keilbourn replied.

"Quickly," Kal urged to her.

"What we are going to do," she began at a leisurely pace. "Is submerse you completely in a solution which we derived from the DNA of someone who was genetically altered for an extended lifespan. Your cells will absorb the solution which will change your genetic structuring in such a way that will cancel out the accelerated aging process. Understand?" Sev and Keilbourn frowned as they nodded. It just seemed too simple but then again they weren't scientists.

"They don't have to understand it they just have to do it," Kal snapped with an almost irritated look on his face. He stood behind them with his arms folded. Walon frowned at him making his gaunt face even more hollow.

"Well then let's get started," Mij said with a clap. "Boys behind the curtain." Sev and Keilbourn shrugged as they began to walk to the left side of the domed laboratory.

"Wait," Uthan interrupted suddenly. "I recommend we double check the preservator."

"Enough stalling let's get them under way!" snapped Kal. Walon glared at him silently. His gaze then met with Sev and Keilbourn's. He nodded their way for reassurance; though still with a cold, icy stare which they both returned before approaching the curtain. Keilbourn entered first, finding one of the partings in the clouded, pale blue material. Sev found the gap and was about to enter when a voice called out to him.

"07," Ordo said. Sev looked over his shoulder. The former Null was massive, the largest of the six; though Sev's recent physical development made him nearly equal in build. Ordo's stern face froze as he just stared at him. Sev wondered what the ARC was thinking. "Good to see you again," Ordo finally said. Sev was caught by surprise. He grinned slightly through his full, black beard and gave a nod. He then dove behind the curtain to find both Mij Gilamar and Dr. Uthan standing beside various terminals and monitors. Keilbourn had already by this point removed his chest plating and was busy with his legs.

"You got to be kidding me," Sev grumbled.

"Doc says we have to," Keilbourn replied.

"He's right, Sev," Uthan said with her back to them, still working on a terminal. "The process calls for complete exposure to the solution in order for your cells to adapt."

"Perfect," Sev grumbled as he rolled his eyes and loosened his chest plates. As Sev removed his shirt from under the armor weave suit, Keilbourn glanced over at him with surprise.

"You been working out?"

"Oh shut up," Sev snapped. "Don't make this anymore awkward." Keilbourn laughed and returned to removing his own garments when something caught his eye. Underneath Sev's left pectoral, he spotted something he'd never before seen. It appeared as the remnants of a burn but in the image of a handprint formed from the palm of a helix. _What else has changed in the last three months,_ he thought to himself. Seconds later, their armor and all their clothes were piled off to the side. Mij and Uthan approached and directed them each to the four clear, empty bacta tanks, lying at a slight incline, braced on their backs. The upper half of the tanks opened from the top at the press of a button on a panel off to the left. Uthan observed Sev climb into the large transparent tank. He and Keilbourn sat up in their tanks as Mij and Uthan handed them small breathing masks attached to a clear hose reaching to the foot of the tank. They both fastened the small, clear masks over their noses and mouths.

"Good fit?" Uthan asked Sev. He nodded and gave her a thumbs up. At the moment his mind was rather blank, not entirely sure what to make of their visit to Kyrimorut. Keilbourn on the other hand was mentally restless. His nerves bounced about inside him, making him uneasy.

"I got a bad feeling about this," he muttered as he secured the mask.

"Don't," Mij said. "You're in good hands." This was the first Keilbourn had seen the Mandalorian surgeon smile; offering slight reassurance to him. Alpha-ARCs hated being put under. After their training on Kamino, the cloners kept them in stasis for months, not being aroused again till the planet was attacked near the start of the war. He thought they were fools for doing such a thing, and cursed them with blame for the loss of many good clones on the initial assault of Geonosis. Since then, Keilbourn even had misgivings over sleep. Uthan and Mij both stepped up to the tank's control panels. Keilbourn glanced to his right and caught Sev's gaze. The both of them looked at each other for a moment before nodding and laying back in the tank. As the two technicians finalized the sequencing for the formula's distribution, the tall gaunt figure of Walon Vau came to each of their tanks. With his hands clasped behind his back he wished them each good luck. He slowly sauntered up to Sev's tank and looked down at his battered, bearded face.

"Good luck, 07," he said. Sev nodded back. To him this was surreal. In his mind he continuously remembered as a young clone being bound in a dark room by his hands and ankles, getting pounded on by the merciless Mandalorian sergeant as he shouted pointless questions. Vau had always had a quiet dark side to him. But now more than fifteen years later, Sev saw Walon's true colors; his care for his own men. Before backing away, Vau's sharp, golden eyes caught a glimpse of the mark on Sev's torso. He frowned as he backed away, curious over the design. Before Sev could think anymore about his training sergeant, the upper half of the tank closed with a hiss. Sev immediately felt the air thin and slowly succumbed to a tinge of sickness from the claustrophobic feeling. From inside the tube, Sev heard the muffling of spoken words.

"Their vitals are stable," Mij announced as he switched his gaze from two different screens. "Ready for anesthetic." Uthan stood before a different terminal which was connected to the feet of their tanks by an assembly of wires and cables. On the screen the settings were all correct, there was nothing left to do. She sighed deeply then with a single, long, smooth finger pressed a key on the controls. She walked towards the tanks to get a better view of the two inside the tanks. Within a manner of seconds, Sev's eyelids dropped and a relaxed expression soothed his hard features. Keilbourn on the other hand was slightly more resistant. As he awaited the anesthetic to take its hold, his mind grasped tightly on one single thought, Iella. He was doing this for her and that gave him courage. At first his eye lids drooped closed before he opened them wide. Despite his effort, they slipped down slowly, only managing to reopen them halfway before they closed for good.

"Pulses have dropped, breathing is stable. They're out," Mij stated as he assessed the monitors again. Uthan stepped back to a different terminal. Her fingers danced on the key board before finally pressing the final activation button. A mellow humming sound grew from the terminal as the systems answered her commands. Beside each of the tanks was another large piece of machinery with a status screen glowing with life. Connecting these terminals were two long hoses which stretched to the top of the tanks. Suddenly the flow of a liquid with the consistency of oil poured from the hoses into the tanks. At a steady pace, the glossy, red substance filled from the foot of the tanks. Uthan and Mij both stood beside each other, watching the tanks fill to the brim.

"The last ones," Uthan sighed thoughtfully. "Its nearly over," she whispered. Mij looked down at Uthan, wrapping an arm around her and sliding her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her weary eyes.

"After this, we'll leave," Mij said soothingly. "The both of us. We'll take Scout and just go from there." A small smile grew on her pale face as she dreamed of life after Kyrimorut.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kyrimorut, Mandalore/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

The gathering in the living room still hadn't dispersed as both the clones and the wives mingled and shared the thoughts of the new arrivals.

"I didn't even recognize Sev," Mereel said to A'den.

"Yeah, feirfek the guy may be short but he sure did build!" the former Null said. Quiet then seized the group as movement came from the hall. Kal Skirata stormed down the corridor and turned around the corner to enter the adjacent room. His jaw was clenched tightly with his brow furrowed, lending more wrinkles to his already aged face. Vau followed closely, the same concealed, grim look on his face that everyone knew him for. With one arm still behind his back, Walon pressed the door open with the other disappearing within the room with Skirata. Trailing behind at a safe distance, Ordo slowly emerged from the hall, eyeing the door which both of the Mandalorian veterans had disappeared behind. After brief, hushed murmurs, Atin and Laseema retreated back to their quarters just as Corr and Jilka had minutes ago. Fi kissed Parja and his baby son before returning back to guard duty along with Mereel. A'den and Dara instead headed into the kitchen down the left hallway. Besany knew how to decipher Ordo's mannerisms and the link between he and his father's emotions. She approached with concern on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kal'buir is not happy," he answered as he still watched the door. "Not that we thought he would be."

With the door closed and the both of them sealed in Skirata's personal quarters, Walon folded his arms and watched Kal coldly. Finally with his smooth yet grim voice, Walon spoke.

"What's with you Kal. You're usually the rational one, assessing every little step before making a move." Skirata turned around, taking a deep breath to compose himself.

"We just can't waste anymore time here. We can't afford it. You know just as well as I, the Empire is here," he said. And it's not a matter of if they're going to find us it's when and five more months is a hell of a lot more than I bargained for," he growled sharply as he glared at Walon.

"What are you getting so worked up over?" he asked abruptly.

"I told you 'no', Walon!" Kal shouted. His eyes were wide with anger; a fire which contended against Walon's icy stare. "And what do you do, you send Corr, one of my own men against my orders."

"Well I couldn't ask Atin. The last time I asked him for a favor, he nearly stuck a dagger in my thigh."

"That's not the point!" Kal barked.

"No, I'll tell you what the point is," Walon shot back, narrowing his eyes and standing aggressively at him. "The point is that it wasn't just Corr, it was all of them. After I came to you, I met with them all. And they all agreed with me," he said. "Even Ordo." Kal's eyes widened with slight surprise. Ordo never disagreed with Kal; he hardly ever even left his side. "Because they wanted Sev and Keilbourn to have the same chance that they have now. A full life," Walon emphasized with his hand. He paused, still fixing Kal with his cold stare. "Isn't that what you wanted for your boys? Don't you think I'd want the same?" Kal took a step and stared at Walon with bewildered wonder without a trace of anger. Walon's cold, smooth, grim voice had changed. The change was subtle and easily missed but Kal heard it clearly; vulnerability. Kal gave a dark smirk to Walon.

"You know on Kamino, it always seemed like you tried to convince the rest of us that you didn't care." Walon stared long and hard at him.

"I care," he said sharply. Kal watched him with a new found opinion which dangled between the lines of trust and respect. "You want to leave Kal, go on ahead. Take your boys if you want," Walon said with a wave of his hand indicating the awaiting group outside. "But ask them what they want first." Walon turned away and opened the door, leaving Skirata alone in his quarters. Standing outside still fully armored minus his helmet in his blood red beskar, Ordo watched Walon walk out from the room and down across the hall to his own. As he passed the former Null, he merely glanced his way. Ordo watched silently until Walon reached his door.

"Sergeant," Ordo called. Walon opened his door but paused in the entryway. Slowly he looked over his shoulder. "I have no regrets," Ordo said firmly. Walon stood perfectly still, eyeing the Null from the corner of his gaze. Between Walon and Ordo, there was never a kind moment as he grew up to despise the cold man. But here in the midst of dark times, some good was done and that was something they both agreed on. Walon gave one short, nod before turning away again and stepping inside.

The night came quickly after the clan all gathered for the dinner supplied and prepared by Dara and A'den. There wasn't a gathering around the bon fire that night, instead everyone retired to their quarters quietly. As the night hours waned by, Fi tossed and turned under the covers. He was so awake he had to force his eyes to close. He turned onto his back, giving up on relying on the darkness of his closed eyes and stared up at the dome ceiling. With a sigh he sat up with as little disruption of the bed as possible. Beside him, Parja stirred blissfully. Fi watched her for a moment before gently swinging his legs around the edge of the bed and easing onto his feet. The former Commando didn't necessarily mind not being able to relax; which made life hard on him. He rubbed the back of his head gingerly, remembering the grueling embarrassment he went through in his recovery from his head injury. Though he was recovered and healthy, it still took its toll on him to this day. Fatigue quickly gripped him and more easily than that of any of his brothers. It frustrated him and made him a bitter and dry person. Only one could really bring him back to his old, humorous, warm self. He stood up slowly and cricked his neck as he approached the crib off to the side. He stood over the open crib and looked down at his son. Fi wasn't awake for his birth. A smile grew on his hard face as he remembered opening his eyes after the brief recovery period. Parja had waited for him; her beaming face bright with joy with their baby bundled in her arms. Awaking to her face brought him back to his old self. Fi reached down into the crib, hovering his finger over the infant's cheek before stroking it. The baby stirred slightly at his father's touch. He turned away, grabbing a robe hung over the chair beside the crib. As he pulled it over his bare arms and tugged it over his scarred torso, his gaze rested on the two sets of armor resting on pedestals across from the bed. His red armor stood beside her own scarlet armor. The few other sentimental belongings to the family were packed away in a crate, stored on the Clan's ship for the day they would leave Kyrimorut. As he walked through the door he pat the shoulder of Parja's beskar. The low glow of the dying fire offered hardly any light to the dwelling as Fi slid through quietly. He stepped through the living room to the fire pit and squatted down in front of it. As he watched the final tendrils of flame dance weakly, someone caught his eye. Fi stood up and rounded the pit until he stood beside Atin; standing against a couch which faced the fire pit. He glanced over at his fellow Omega, noting the gruesome scar on his face. The former Commando's eyes were fixed on the two sets of beskar displayed against the wall. The armor was new, never worn or touched, still the metallic dark grey color of raw, untainted Beskar ore. The flame's light danced on the domes of the helmets, blazing around the Mandalorian 'T' visor.

"Can't sleep either," Atin asked.

"No," Fi answered simply. Atin grinned slightly as he continued to stare at the armor; thinking fondly of the armors' intended owners.

"You know, seeing Sev again just brought everything back." His gaze dropped slightly as his expression soured with pain. "I just wish they were someone else," he said. "Selfish I know." Fi knew exactly to whom he referred to; their former squad mates. Despite clan Skirata's best efforts, they couldn't save Darman and Niner from the Empire, which made their absence that much worse. They actually found it easier to just accept it in their hearts, their brothers were dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kyrimorut, Mandalore/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

The excitement of the new arrivals faded quickly without affect of everyday life on Kyrimorut. The wives for the most part busied themselves with homely activities and care for the two child clan members. Among the former Nulls and Omegas, guard duty was shifted every twelve hours. The only exception was Ordo, always careful and watchful of everyone's dealings inside the homestead; especially for his father. Kal Skirata's mood had improved over the first couple days. Until then though, Ordo was by his side, constantly perturbed by Kal's current opinion of him after his 'disloyalty' had come to light. Kal played on that, for the two days purposely not ensuring him of his approval; it had nearly killed Ordo and worried Besany. The talk he finally did have with his son ended with Kal telling him just how proud he was for making the right choice. It wasn't easy for Kal to admit he was wrong. As the weeks passed, Walon had grown increasingly isolated, more so than usual. Not that the Nulls or Omegas ever made it a point to associate with the dark Mandalorian veteran. The only sign of the Mandalorian's presence at the homestead was the occasional sighting of his pet Strill, Lord Mirdalan either trudging through the halls or lying about the living room. At the close of the first week of the second month, it was Besany's turn to manage the kitchen for dinner. Laseema had looked over Fi and Parja's son while the couple had gone out and hunted down a Shatual-buck to feed the clan. Everyone had finished their meal and Besany along with the help of Dara had retrieved everyone's plates. Kyrimorut's kitchen was one of the largest parts of the homestead. A whole separate area served as an ice-box to store a large amount of food. As Besany stood at the central counter in the center of the domed kitchen, she looked down at the large helpings of the remaining leftovers. She frowned as she looked at the slabs of meat on the tray. She'd been sure to feed everyone, especially A'den and Atin out on guard duty whom she'd served before even Kal Skirata.

"Dara, did you notice Walon get anything?" she inquired. Dara turned away from the dish pit and frowned back.

"No, I don't think he did." Besany turned back around and thought quietly. She had heard a great deal about the Mandalorian from both Ordo and mainly Laseema. The stories they shared had unnerved her and generally, she would pleasantly keep her distance from him. But to knowingly let him go without food, that's just not who she was. She found a plate and sliced out a cut of the Shatual and scooped out some rice on the side. She then found a saucer and poured out some milk. Besany placed the two dishes down on a tray, collected a fork and knife then walked out of the hall. The various families mingled together in the living room with smiles on their faces and laughs in the air. Her own wonderful smile grew on her face as she watched Ordo sitting on the floor against a couch playing with their three year old, Hovan. The other Clones never questioned or laughed at him for his soft playful demeanor towards his infant son as he'd proven time and time again his ferocity in battle. She approached from behind and leaned over to him.

"Ordo have you seen Walon?" she asked. The Null looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"No," he answered warily."

"He's in the lab, Besany," replied Scout who sat not far away from them. Besany nodded then made her way to the rear hallway. The lab was dark with none of the room's lights on, only mildly illuminated by the glow of computer displays with a constant droning hum emitting from the machines used during the curing process. The curtain was drawn, offering privacy to the patients inside the bacta tanks. During the second round of patients for the treatment, Besany had spent much time in Ordo's company while in a state of comatose. There on the far right side of the lab, seated at a desk with the glow of a monitor on his pale, focused face was Walon Vau. Laying at the foot of the desk was Lord Mirdalan. Besany approached and leaned down to place the saucer of milk in front of the Strill. Mird's nose twitched slightly before the Strill sprung up and lapped away noisily. Without moving his head, Walon's eyes fixed on her momentarily before switching back to the screen. Besany took the plate off the tray and pushed it in front of him.

"Thought you'd like some dinner," she said. Walon leaned back in his chair and looked her way, his golden gaze intimidated her. He grasped the fork and knife cutting out a bite of the savory meat and ate it. He chewed it slowly then swallowed. He turned to her and nodded with a small grin on his aged, gaunt face.

"Delicious," he said simply. She eased slightly with a tense yet relieved smile. Walon turned back to the monitor as he ate. Besany almost turned away, but her curiosity bested her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Walon glanced over again. He tilted the monitor her way and eased back in his chair again.

"I'm researching a symbol I saw on Sev," he said. She frowned with a bizarre expression on her face.

"You mean like a tattoo?"

"That's what I thought at first but actually its more like a burn." She leaned in closer to the monitor to see the symbol Walon referred to. On the screen, was an image of Sev's bare torso through the reddish tinge of the solution filled bacta tank. She saw the handprint marking under his pectoral, studying it carefully. "I uploaded the image but there isn't a single match on any database," he said as he took another bite of the shatual. He pressed a button which switched to another window on the monitor. A collection of images appeared like a grid on the screen. She browsed the screen, her blue eyes scanning the rows of images.

"Well what about this one?" she said, pointing to an image near the bottom. Walon leaned closer the screen and peered at the image.

"Good eye. There's just one difference," Walon said. He pointed to the image on screen. "See how the fingers are all closed together here?"

"Yeah," Besany replied. Walon switched the screen to the picture of Sev's marking.

"The fingers are all spread out here," he said. Besany observed the image again.

"So they are," she replied slowly. Walon switched back to the previous image and selected it for a profile background. Walon mumbled through the text.

"The Dathomirian Mate's shield. It's a spell," Vau explained.

"So what does it mean?" Besany asked.

"It's meant for solidifying claim on a mate and protecting that slave from other witches and also to keep the slave from leaving." Walon's expression was unexpected to Besany. It was a mix of bewilderment and to a small degree, disappointment. The look quickly went away as Walon read on. "The bound position of the fingers signifies the bondage of enslavement." Besany saw a very subtle flow of relief on his face.

"Sev and a witch," she said slowly as if they were two different things that just didn't go together. "Sev is involved with a witch," she repeated, trying to convince herself into believing it.

"More than that. Dathomirian witches are an all female race and there's no hit or miss with them," Walon explained. "Sev is a father."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kyrimorut, Mandalore/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

The small glow and single beep on the terminal suddenly stole away Skirata's attention. He raised his head and looked to the terminal at the left. For a second he considered cutting his set short and answering the message right away but his strict Mandalorian discipline convinced him otherwise. With a little difficulty, he lowered his form with one hand behind his back and pushed back up. He finished his set before resting with both hands to the floor. He breathed heavily as he slowly got back onto his knees, cursing the handicap of his age. With the towel around his neck, he wiped his face as he stood up and moved to the terminal. He sat at the desk and pressed the red glowing button which activated the hologram node on his desk. Standing six inches tall on a dish of his desk top, was Prudii clad head to toe in his black Beskar. Prudii was the only of his boys to decide on black armor. None of the Omegas wanted anything to do with the color and many of the Nulls steered clear of it as it reminded them too much of Walon Vau. As his name was Mando'a for shadow, Prudii however liked how the color played on his given name.

"Transmission date, 17: 10: 31. Kal'buir, Su cuy'gar," he greeted. "I've got some great news, our settlement is finished. Everyone's going to like Dosuun, it actually reminds us of home a bit. Best part is one-hundred percent no Empire. The stronghold is constructed. I'm actually inside it right now," he added as he turned about. "Though I don't think you can really tell. Now for some personnel updates. Jaing has been busy making allies with our neighbors. They're a reluctant people, farmers. Our stronghold is deep in the forest and the closest neighbor's farm is just outside of it. All together, they're good hearted. Kom'rk was busy installing security measures. There's no chance of Imperials stepping foot here, but just in case, we'll know if they come in within a three mile radius. However, I'm sure Parja will want to tweak things up a bit," he added with a laugh. Kal grinned back, knowing his daughter in law's knack for mechanical maintenance. "What can I say about Barden and Kad...Not much. All I know is that Barden's already started the kid on meditating," he said with a roll of his eyes. "It's ridiculous. The kid's only four. I mean I know that when I was four, I started sparring but that's different. Anyway I'm getting off topic here. To wrap things up, we're ready for you guys to arrive. Be sure to tell us when you'll be evacuating. Until then, Ret'urcye mhi!" He saluted loosely with his hand before the message flicked away, leaving his desktop bare. Kal sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Had this message come a couple of months ago, it'd have just added to his foul mood. But he knew what he had to do. As bad as he wanted to load everyone on a ship that night, he'd have to tell Prudii it was going be a couple more months. Kal straightened back up in his chair and keyed in the correct frequency.

Mandalore's summer-like warmth passed with the close of the third month of Sev and Keilbourn's treatment. A stiff chill came over Kyrimorut, with a layer of frost on every glass surface and the graying of clouds, preparing for the snow. A week later and it fell. Overnight it blanketed the hilltop and the peaks of the trees. Besany and Laseema were outside in the pure white, watching as Hovan rolled around in the powdery snow. Standing up against the hill of the homestead's central dome, Corr was on watch with his 9118 Heavy Carbine cradled in his arms. Across from him was Mereel on watch by the hidden entrance of the concealed hangar bay. A large grey gloved hand rested on Corr's shoulder plate. Corr looked to his right to find Ordo looming at his side.

"Hey Corr, why don't you head inside and see if Jilka could use a hand," he said. Corr raised his eyebrows from behind his helmet.

"Um, sure," he reluctantly replied. Ordo nodded his way then Corr walked to the dug in entrance of the homestead. Ordo took his place silently. He let his arms rest at his side, his hands hovering over the handles of his duo DD-6 blaster pistols. With lightening speed, Ordo drew the blasters and leveled them before lowering them back into the holsters. Satisfied, he stood silently in the snowfall. Watching his son leap into the snow with a giant smile on his infant face, forced a smile on his own. Though he wore the Beskar helmet with his face concealed by the Mandalorian 'T' visor, Besany beamed red with the thoughts of her husband's joy.

Fi and Mereel had a very specific supply run and they were in a rush to finish as soon as possible. The clan only went out for supply runs once every two months. Their one stop was always the Mandalorian Capitol City of Keldabe. The city was a large example of a fort town, established on a granite hill, encircled naturally by the Kelita river. Many towers and buildings. The largest and tallest of such towers belonged to the prominent manufacturer, Mandal Motors. The city's population had taken a drastic dive within the last three decades with the rise of the New Mandalorian order and their self-claimed desert capital, Sundari. But with the recent decline of the faction, the city was slowly gaining its population back. Known only to Parja and Kal, Fi loved the city which held a great personal significance to him. Fi knew that with only a couple weeks left of Sev and Keilbourn's treatment, this would be the last time he would ever step foot in the city. Stacked in his arms, Mereel carried two crates as Fi led him through the street, hand rested casually on the handle of a concealed knife on his thigh.

"We got one last stop. Kom'rk and A'den's record is two hours and twenty-nine minutes," Mereel said. "What's our time?"

"Oh come on is it really that important?"

"Hell yeah!" Mereel replied as he caught up with Fi. "I got credits riding on this with Corr."

"How much," Fi scoffed.

"Two hundred creds," Mereel emphasized.

"I want half."

"Ten percent."

"Thirty-five."

"Done. Where's the last stop?" Fi asked dryly.

"Mandal Motors. Remember, Parja needs a part for the Aay'han," Mereel said; referring to Kal's personal Deepwater-class Freighter.

"Well lucky us," Fi said as he stopped before a building. "Cause it's right here." The structure was like any normal building made of steel and glass. At the foot of the tower was a small extension which served as the public shop and served as the joint between the encircling wall protecting the massive tower.

"So what's our time," Mereel asked hastily. Fi rolled his eyes from behind his helmet.

"An hour, nine-teen," he replied. Mereel placed the crates down on the ground and checked that his own Westar-34 was at his side. He was about to approach the door when Fi stopped him.

"The mask," he said. Mereel turned around and shrugged.

"Nearly forgot," he said as he removed his helmet. Fi held it for him as Mereel extracted a half mask from a cargo pocket on his armor weave and pulled it over his face, covering from his nose down. Mereel replaced his helmet then gave a thumbs up before turning back to the entrance. Mereel stepped up to the doors which parted at his approach. He walked inside, straight to the reception desk at the very front. Behind the half-circle counter was a silver plated CZ-series Protocol droid. On the chest of the droid was the logo of the Mythosaure skull with a red star in the left eye, the signature of the company. The head of the droid looked insectoid to the Mandalorian as he approached, clad in his navy and steel blue armor.

"Su cuy," the droid said in a heavily digitized voice. "Nayc buy'ce," the droid said, requesting him to remove his helmet. Mereel did as told, glaring at the droid with narrowed eyes. On Mandalore, you were left alone the more menacing you were. In Mando'a he snarled at the droid.

"If I was some dangerous bounty hunter you wouldn't make me do it." Mereel's threat went unnoticed by the droid.

"It is the Identification policy of Mandal Motors. Mask off please." Mereel just glared at the droid.

"Its for a speeder accident I had a week ago." The droid just looked at him for a moment before suddenly standing completely rigid.

"I am CZ-32 how can I serve you today?" it asked in Mando'a with a heavy digitized droning voice. Its movements were snappy and rigid.

"I have a part order under the name of Parja Bralor," Mereel said in a harsh, raspy voice. CZ-32 looked down to a screen on the top of the counter.

"Part order: 7832-Y," the droid said then looked back at Mereel. "585 credits." The former Null extracted a credit chip from a pocket in his armor weave suit and inserted it into the slot on a small console on the top of the counter. The droid turned around to a large opening in the wall with a conveyer system below it. Mereel stood, impatiently tapping his foot as he watched the conveyer system roll and he waited. Finally, through the opening a, square crate the length of his forearm was carried to the front of the shop by the track of the conveyer. The track turned to the right which carried the crate to the side of the counter. "Your part, Sir, CZ-32 indicated rigidly with a constantly bent arm. Mereel still glared at the droid as he moved to the countertop and retrieved his crate. Without further delay, he turned and stepped right out the opening doors. "Ret'urcye mhi," the droid bid farewell. With his helmet back on his head and the crate under his arm, Mereel found he was alone on the sideway outside. Fi was nowhere to be found and he didn't question why. High in the foggy, grey sky was the massive wedge shaped form of an Imperial Star Destroyer, looming over the city. Two more approached from behind Mereel immediately darted out of the open to the closest alleyway between two towering structures. From the slight shade provided by the tower, Mereel observed the sight above him. The closest Star Destroyer was accompanied by two more flanking vessels. The grey sky was swarming with TIE fighters which shrieked high in the air. From the underside hangar, small crafts could be spotted flying to the surface. The majority of aircrafts were focused on an unknown location just miles south of the city. But as Mereel continued to watch, he noticed landing crafts directed straight to the city.

"Chizk, an occupation force," he whispered to himself. He then keyed his comlink. "Fi, you seeing this?" The former Commando's reply was instant.

"Sure am. I noticed it the moment you stepped inside. Just keep under the radar and rendezvous at the skimmer," Fi said.

"Roger that," Mereel responded. He turned around and stuck to the alley, walking down the narrow path between the structures. The sounds of the repulsor engines of the Sentinel-class Landing crafts roared just from the other side of the building on the main roads. At a break of the alley, he turned down towards the main road with curiosity. The craft nearly filled half of the street with its wings folded up behind the single, tall dorsal fin. The ramps on the sides lowered and white armor clad Stormtroopers piled out onto the streets. As they poured from the ship, they broke off in patrols of three, situating themselves all over the main roads, few even venturing into the alleyways. Mereel looked around at the light population of the city. The majority of pedestrians were unarmored beings of various species. Few Mandalorian's clad in their Beskar stood on the corners of the street, aroused by the sudden appearance of Imperial forces. After the Landing craft deployed its entire complement of more than sixty Stormtroopers and six, black uniformed Imperial officers, the craft lifted away back into the air. Mereel started off again, heading back down the alley and turning back down to the right. He followed the alley as far as he could before it was blocked off by a secured gate. Mereel crept to the main road, pausing at the edge of the structure and hugging the wall of the building. Down the road was a patrol of Stormtroopers walking the sidewalks towards Mereel's position. Crossing the intersection ahead, was a TX-130T fighter tank with a gunner scanning the streets with the beam cannon turret on the roof of the craft. Mereel dove back into cover as it passed. Across the street, a pedestrian approached one of the Stormtroopers.

"What's going on here?" the stocky Sullustan demanded. His brow was furrowed over his big black eyes. The Stormtrooper held his E-11 blaster rifle out in front, rested with the barrel aimed to the ground. Before the trooper could speak, an Imperial officer brushed him aside with black leather gloves.

"Nothing to worry about my good Sir," he said with a toothy smile. The officer's eyes were covered by black goggles attached to his helmet which covered the top of his head and back of his neck. The black chest plate added to his puffed up, pompous nature. "We are simply securing the city for our Sector Commander's arrival. Nothing to fear," he added again. Mereel had used the advantage of the patrol's distraction and briskly walked down the road. Quickly he crossed the road and went down to a point off to the right side of the city. He paused at a street corner as another of the TX-130s passed on its repulsor pads, hovering foot off the ground. Mereel waited for the tank to pass, staring down the Stormtrooper behind the beam turret which never once broke its gaze from him. Just ten blocks down the road was the docking center of the city. Mereel thought of Fi, hoping he made it to their skimmer with both crates okay. As he approached the foot of the large, triangular structure, he noticed two white armor clad Stormtroopers standing erect at guard. The former Null walked casually towards the entrance. Still far enough to keep out of their peripheral vision, Mereel quickly drew his Westar-34 from the holster on his hip. With precise aim, he squeezed off a single shot. The Stormtrooper dropped instantly as the red bolt struck the side of his head. Before responding, the Trooper looked down at his comrade's helmet where a black smoking hole resided on the temple. The Trooper's poorly spent seconds cost him as Mereel quickly fired off another blast which hit the Trooper square between the eyes. Mereel approached the opened doors and casually approached the elevator opposite the door. He entered the lift and tapped his floor's button. Finally with a second to breathe and collect his thoughts. Whether or not his kills went by unnoticed for the moment, he didn't know. Mereel would just stay casual and return to the hangar. He keyed the comlink in his helmet.

"Fi, I'm in the elevator. ETA is fif-". On the other side of the transmission, Mereel heard blaster fire. The second the doors parted, Mereel tossed the crate out of the elevator and charged around the corner, Westar-34 leveled in front of him. On the floor were three smoking, armor clad bodies. Standing amongst the dead Stormtrooper patrol in red Beskar was Fi, his Westar-20 blaster pistol emitting a small wisp of smoke from the muzzle.

"At this rate, we aint beating that record," Fi said.

"Well look at you," Mereel laughed as he holstered his blaster. "You're getting your funny bone back," he mused. Fi opened the door to the hangar while Mereel went back to the elevator to collect the discarded crate. When he arrived back, he watched as the former Omega dragged the dead bodies down the hall in front of a hangar five doors away. Fi returned to find Mereel reemerging from the hangar. Mereel tossed him his exotic L-60 blaster rifle which Fi caught single handed and shouldered in a swift, precise move. "Cover me," Mereel said as he knelt at a control panel down the left of the door. Like all Null ARCs, trained as single man operators, Mereel had a basic knowledge of security systems. With Fi scanning around them with a vigilant eye, Mereel used a multi-tool to remove the panel then rework the circuitry.

"Killing the feed?" Fi asked while still watching the halls.

"Yep, the cameras are blind," he announced. He hastily reattached the control panel and jumped to his feet. The both of them rushed inside the hangar to the awaiting Scoop Skimmer. The sleek, bubble nosed craft rested on two ski-like platforms the same length as the craft. The Skimmer was one of the clan's few planetary transports used for short trips outside of Kyrimorut. Mereel stepped into the cockpit with the bubble canopy folded up. Fi followed and seated himself in one of the passenger seats as Mereel lowered the canopy. Within seconds the Skimmer lifted off the hangar floor and flew through the entry and out of the docking bay. The fast, sleek craft zipped through the sky with a slight energy tail behind the Skimmer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kyrimorut, Mandalore/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Kal stood silently in his quarters contemplating all that Fi and Mereel had just told him. Almost two years ago when the Empire actually made a claim on Mandalore, Kal had gotten tense and borderline paranoid and the entire clan went on high alert. Since then, Kal eased but never left his guard down. He knew this day would come, when Palpatine would grow greedy and desire a strong military presence on the planet of warriors. Not only did Mandalore offer worthy, dangerous assets, the society loomed as an equally dangerous threat to his new order. Mereel stood with his helmet in his grasp watching Kal from across the room. Fi too stood silent but ready in his full armor.

"I wanted to be gone before now, but not everything goes as you wish," Kal said with a shake of his head. Abruptly, the door to his quarters flung open and Atin leaned in the entry, clad head to toe in his silver Beskar. Detailing the entire right arm and leg plates was an olive drabbed green.

"We got movement on the proximity sensors. Something's closing in on our ge'tal zone!" Fi and Mereel both looked to Kal, awaiting his command. They knew him well and could guess what was coming next.

"I want four of you on the zone, keep them away from the homestead while we wrap things up here," Skirata said as he pulled on his chest plating. As he replaced his long sleeveless coat, the three nodded and turned away. As they piled out and Kal strapped on his belt and holster, he noticed a shadowy, gaunt figure looming in the doorway.

"I just heard," Walon said. He stepped inside, tall with his hands behind his back. "So what's the contingency?"

"There is no contingency," Kal said sharply. "We will do whatever is needed to survive," he added briskly as he stepped past him. Walon followed him through the doorway and out into the living room which was surprisingly empty. Walon knew exactly where he was heading, cutting Kal off from the hall leading to the lab. Walon's tall form loomed over Skirata as he stood before him with his hands behind his back. His sunken, golden eyes stared down at him menacingly. "Out of my way," Kal snarled. Walon didn't move. Kal snapped his Westar-34 from his holster, aimed at Walon's head, the gaunt Mandalorian still unrelenting.

"You're not pulling the plug on my boys," Walon said with crisp words.

"Feirfek!" a voice burst from behind. Mij Gilamar ran down the hall, shock and surprise on his face. "What the hell is going on?"

"The Empire is here, Mij," Kal said, still not taking his eyes or blaster off Walon.

"Okay then aim at them," Mij said coolly. Tension built as no one spoke. Mij glanced back over his shoulder then back at the two Mandalorian veterans. "Wait, are you trying to pull Sev and Keilbourn?" Kal's eyes shifted from Walon to Mij. Walon took his opportunity and moved with lightning reflexes. He drew a short knife from a concealed sheath with one hand and seized Kal's arm with the other. Walon held the blade to Kal's throat, glaring down at him with his golden gaze.

"I am not your enemy, Kal."

"You're blade says differently," Kal growled.

"Hey everyone calm down!" Mij shouted.

"You are not pulling their plug," Walon stated.

"No one here is saying that," Mij hastily assured him with panic in his eyes. He knew the two Mandalorians well and didn't put a full out, bloody brawl past either of them. "Now put down the knife," he demanded. Walon stared down at Kal for a moment longer. Finally he released Kal's arm and dropped his knife from his throat. Kal jolted back, keeping his blaster at his side but tightly in his grip. Mij sighed and slumped his shoulders slightly. Although the Mandalorians lowered their weapons, they were still far from shaking hands. "Okay, better," Mij breathed with wide, cautious eyes.

"Where are we at with Sev and Keilbourn?" Kal asked, finally diverting his complete attention from Walon who in turn showed less trust. Mij shrugged his shoulders with a befuddled look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Sev and Keilbourn have been under treatment for four months and a week now, how far in the process are they?" Walon asked. Mij glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. He cocked his head in the direction of the lab. Walon stepped aside and Kal walked down the hallway glancing cautiously with a hard gaze at him. The three of them walked into the bright lab with serious, sullen faces. Dr. Uthan turned to face them, looking first to Mij.

"Ovolot, what can you tell us about Sev and Keilbourn's status?" he inquired.

"What do you mean, they're a couple of weeks short of five months," she explained.

"The Empire is here and we need to consider every possibility," Kal said. Uthan's already pale face dropped color even further. Panic seemed to seize her as her mind went wild. In the corner of the lab, Scout watched intently

"What if we yanked them early?" Mij asked, brining her back to the situation at hand. She sighed before mustering an answer.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. "Look I established the five month minimum to safely replicate the genetic processing of a womb," she said clearly.

"So what if we pulled them today?" Kal asked stiffly. Walon's stern gaze snapped from Kal to Uthan. She hesitated with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Theoretically," she emphasized. "They could be fine." Kal straightened his stance and glanced over at Walon. "But every minute counts," she blurted in a panic. Kal fixed his gaze on Walon, his cold blue eyes froze like ice.

"Kal," Walon said.

"I'm pulling them," Kal said. He stepped towards the blue curtain and yanked it aside. There, suspended in the submersion of the tanks was Sev and Keilbourn. Their eyes were closed as their limbs drifted freely in the thick liquid.

"Wait!" a voice bellowed from behind them. Standing clad in his dark red Beskar was Ordo. Everyone looked at him with surprise. He stepped up to them, standing taller than even Walon. "Kal'buir, don't pull the plug," Ordo pleaded. His tone was strong and almost demanding. Kal stepped up to him, dwarfed by his son's height.

"Ordo," he said, placing both his hands on his broad shoulders. "We do this, they're gone in fifteen minutes. We could load in the Aay'han in an hour and be gone, safe," Kal added. "Think about your family," he said gravely. Ordo stared down at him, pausing in thought.

"I am. And we'll defend them to the last man. Aliit ori'shya tal'din." Kal sighed as he backed away and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Family is more than blood," he translated out loud. He then looked back at Ordo sincerely, the pride of a father concealed in his gaze. "Never thought I would regret teaching you that."

Perched high in the trees, three miles out from Kyrimorut, Atin watched the squadron of Scout Troopers. With the cover of snow, the stealthy Troopers were harder to determine in their white plated armor.

"Got visual on shinies," A'den said over their comlink system.

"I've got trigger for the line," Corr announced.

"Don't blow the line," Mereel heeded.

"Everyone got a tango?" inquired A'tin. All four keyed their com in a silent response. The Mandalorians were ready for the patrol. Just as they predicted, the Imperials were scouting the area and unluckily for them, their path would intercept with the Clan's red zone. Above in the trees, stationed in a box formation, they waited for the Imperials to stumble past their perimeter. Each of them fixed their scopes on the Scout Troopers which inched slowly into the box.

"Eliminate them," Atin growled with joy. All at once, the Mandalorians squeezed their triggers and dropped each Trooper with a single shot. The Scout Troopers dropped to the snow without even a yelp. The Mandalorians in the trees paused, scanning around them. Over the empty silence, Mereel suddenly heard a humming off in the distance in the forest.

"Quiet," he urged, straining his ears. "You hear that?" The other three paused, staying perfectly still to listen hard. Again the three keyed their coms for a silent acknowledgment.

"You ask me, that's a drone," Atin said. Suddenly the sound of a blaster cracked the silence in the air. Mereel fell out of the tree as the sharp, fine bolt struck the branch just an inch from his face. He landed with a thump in the snow below.

"Cover him," Corr called out. He leapt from his perch and quickly darted behind his tree, aiming his 9118 heavy carbine down range in the direction of the sniper. Mereel quickly rolled out of the open, recovering behind his tree while Atin and A'den both leapt down to join them. The silent stillness of the forest around them, built their anticipation. Suddenly, the silence was shattered by a barrage of blaster fire. Atin hugged close to the trunk of the tree, scanning through the scope on his Wester-M5. White armored figures fired from their cover of trees and slight mounds of snow. Atin selected his shots, squeezing off blast after blast. Through his scope, he determined the combatants and more Scout Troopers by their distinct helmet design, the almost same design from the GAR. The Scouts fired off selectively, firing their E-11s Sniper rifles only when the Mandalorians peeked from their cover.

"Suppressive fire, their flanking us," Atin observed over the comlink. Corr A'den fired off a burst from his Westar-M5 before pivoting back into cover. On the HUD of his helmet, Corr checked his radar system. Sure enough, movement was closing in from their left side.

"Movement on left," he announced. "Moving to engage."

"Count me in," Atin jeered as he followed Corr.

"Cover fire," A'den shouted over the Imperial's hail of blaster bolts. He and Mereel leaned from their cover, and laid down streams of rapid blaster fire. Atin and Corr snuck through the snow laden brush, blasters leveled and eyes sharp. They both made their way to a congestion of brush, each of them hiding behind opposite trees. There they waited, relying purely on their ears and radar. The brush about them rustled as movement disturbed it snow crunched beneath boots. Corr slung his 9118 over his shoulder and reached behind in his belt for two, long knives. Atin grinned menacingly with approval as he too drew a knife with one hand and his Dissuader KD-30 from his holster with his other. A barrel to an E-11 blaster rifle poked from the other sides of the trees first. With sharp reflexes, Corr sprung from cover and sliced up at the foremost hand of a Snow trooper with one blade and drove the other into his unarmored neck. Atin spun around the tree to the outside of the attacking force. With a bang of his Dissuader, the acid filled rounds of the slugthrower melted right through a Trooper's armor and dove into his chest. Corr used his target as a human shield absorbing the reactive blaster fire with the Trooper's back. Atin rounded to another Trooper, driving the blade under his chest plate below his stomach. He tossed the blooding Trooper into another which fell over into the snow. Corr drew his knife from the throat of the Trooper only to seek another. As he closed in on an opponent, the Trooper was ready for him, striking out with his elbow. Corr blocked it away with his metal arm which clanged from the impact. The Trooper cried in pain before Corr silenced him. Blood from spurt from the Troopers as each one fell by the hands of the fierce former Commandos. As Corr drove another lethal stab, another Trooper fired at him, luckily hitting his mark. Just above the protection of his red detailed gauntlet, the bolt struck, leaving a smoking black hole. Corr recoiled slightly, dropping his knife. Quickly, he drew a throwing blade from his harness which dove into the Trooper's throat. Gurgling, the Trooper dropped to his knees, blood spilling over his black gloved hands and the white snow in front of him. With two successive bangs from his Dissuader, the last two Troopers dropped lifelessly to the snow.

"You good?" Atin asked over the coms.

"Solid," Corr growled as he glanced at his wound. Through the hole, he saw the wires and circuits accompanying the servomotors of one of his mechanical arms. Without further hesitation they returned to the main engagement. Through his scope, Atin saw that the Scout Troopers were now joined by the infantry of Snow Troopers; which were far too close for his liking. He took his place at a tree behind Mereel and A'den who held the Troopers at bay with their suppressive fire. Corr crossed to another tree beside him.

"Brothers, I think its time to cross the line," A'den suggested as he fired off another burst, knocking down another Trooper dead on his back.

"Agreed," Corr said. "Mereel, fall back to my current position after I've retreated half way to the line," he suggested.

"Roger that," Mereel growled, shooting down a Snow Trooper as he attempted to charge for closer cover.

"A'den, do the same," Atin said as he dove back to cover as a burst of blaster fire struck the trunk of the tree. A'den blasted down another Trooper before acknowledging.

"Got it."

"Moving on my mark," Atin commanded. "Ready, mark!" Atin and Corr both broke from cover. A'den fired another spray of suppressive blaster fire as Mereel aimed and fired the grenade launcher of his BC7. The blast claimed three Troopers at once while the rest ducked for cover. Atin and Corr backtracked through the trees, stopping only a yard from their red line. "Okay, we got your backs," Atin announced.

"Moving now," Mereel called out as he and A'den both broke from cover and dropped back to where Atin and Corr had been merely seconds ago. Three more times the Mandalorians moved in this manner, covering each other as they slowly retreated past what they excitedly referred to as 'the line'. Each time they moved the Imperials pressed on, blazing through the snow covered forest like an all devouring fire. Mereel and A'den jumped from their cover which lay just behind the line. Atin and Corr fired away to discourage the Imperials. Before reaching adequate cover, A'den was struck in the shoulder by a well aimed blaster. He stumbled only a step before spinning behind a tree.

"Damn shinie hit me," he growled. Just as before, the Imperials charged forward, blasting away at the pinned Mandalorians. The Snow Troopers made rookie mistakes in the opinion of the former Commando, Atin, charging forward bunched together in the cramped forest.

"Corr, teach them a lesson," Atin sneered. The other former Commando grinned as he extracted a handheld remote device from his belt.

"Gladly," he snarled. Corr pressed down with his thumb on the button on the top of the remote. Explosions flared from the ground in a cascading line spanning a full five meters across the forest floor. Snow and dirt kicked from the ground up and swallowed the Snow Troopers in a haze of snow and concussive blasts. With the head of the assault severed, the Mandalorians stormed from cover, charging head on, blasters blazing, mowing down Troopers lucky enough to linger outside of the blast radius.

"Remember, no survivors, no report," Mereel called over the coms as he fired his BC7. Trooper after Trooper dropped by the Mandalorian's devastating fire. The final trooper fell by a blast to the head by A'den's Westar-M5. The Mandalorians stood back to back, each man covering his brother's sides.

"All clear?" Atin inquired.

"I think so," A'den replied. After a second longer, Atin keyed his comlink on his helmet.

"Kal'buir, do you read me?" he called. A moment passed without reply before Kal's grizzled voice came through.

"I read you Atin," he replied.

"Threat neutralized, Sir," Atin announced. Kal took a second longer to reply.

"Kandosii!" Kal jeered on the other end. "Rendezvous back home."

"Roger that," Atin replied. The four of them then charged through the snow back to the homestead three miles out.

Kyrimorut was on high alert. Kal took no chances, instructing the families to quickly finalize their packing at that very moment. Since the awakening of Fi, Atin, A'den and Mereel, the families had all packed their personal, sentimental belongings in crates, stored on the cargo hold of their Deepwater-class Freighter, the Aay'han. The Clan always knew the day they would leave Kyrimorut was closing in and they were ready; yet Kal was still uneasy. Besany along with the rest of the families all huddled together in her's and Ordo's quarters, waiting to hear word of what would happen next. Kal and Walon both clad themselves in full armor as did Ordo, serving as a guard to the lab's entryway. Dr. Uthan was frantic with paranoia, constantly in need of comfort from both Mij and the young Jedi Knight, Scout. Perched at Walon's side, alert with the mounting anticipation, Lord Mirdalan waited for the Mandalorian veteran's order. While awaiting the return of Atin, Mereel, A'den and Corr, Kal thought over the evacuation checklist in his mind. Fi waited patiently by the hall to the homestead's entry. Suddenly Kal looked his direction.

"Fi, lockdown the hangar outside," he ordered. Fi nodded before turning and jogging down the wooden floor of the hall. As he reached the main door, he checked that his Toydarian made, L-60 blaster rifle was slung over his shoulder. He stepped outside into the flurries of what was the start of another storm. As the wind whipped the snow around him, he ran across the white plain to the edge of the forest where the hangar was hid beneath the topmost branches of the trees. The wide open, metal cavern stored various crafts of different sizes and types. Off to the far left was Walon's Z-10D Starfighter, dwarfed by the sheer size of the clan's Deepwater-class Freighter. Beside the Aay'han resided an empty space where the Scoop Skimmer used to be stored. After the engagements in the City of Keldabe, Fi and Mereel had ditched the airspeeder two miles out of Kyrimorut and demoed it. Instead, the empty space added to the vastness of the hangar and also made the open cabbed, curved, round framed BAX-7 landspeeder look even smaller than it really was. The Cuy'val Dar was stored in the hangar for three months before the Clan decided to move it. It was a strategic decision for them to make but never a risk. The canyonous region of the mountain range across the lake was a remote area, with the added assurance of camera and security feeds right to Kyrimorut. Fi glanced around the hangar one more time before approaching a panel against the metal wall. Using an encrypted pass key, he locked the hangar entry, then stepped outside back into the snow. Over the mechanical whirring of the sliding metal door, a rustling burst of snow and leaves erupted from the edge of the forest line. Fi snapped his attention to the disturbance, drawing his Westar-20 from the holster under his shoulder. The four armor clad Commandos stopped in their tracks and lifted their hands.

"Cut it out, Fi, it's us," A'den said over the com. Fi lowered his blaster pistol and glanced around suspiciously. Looking back to the former Null, he noted the blaster wound just under the shoulder plate of his Beskar.

"Good fight?" Fi asked. Mereel laughed as he stepped closer to Fi and caught his breath.

"Bunch of Imperial shinies that can't aim worth a damn," he mused darkly.

"An be gar, k'uur!" Atin bid them harshly. The Mandalorians all went quiet, trying to hear what Atin was listening for. The blowing of the wind was no help as he gazed about in the grey, fogged sky. Suddenly a shrieking howl fazed through rapidly from behind. Atin spun around just quick enough to spot the flashing of green blaster fire shoot from the cannons of a TIE fighter. "Everyone down!" he shouted and leapt to the side. The rest of them followed his lead, pouncing onto their stomachs into the snow as the cascading blasts hit the ground where they had stood seconds before. A'den waited for the howling to pass before lifting his head out from the snow.

"Back inside, hurry!" he shouted. Mereel and Fi were already on their feet, dizzy from the close blasts around them. Atin glanced around at his brothers but Corr did not move. Where he lay, scorch marks blackened the snow around him and his green and red Beskar was darkened and smoking from the blast.

"Corr!" Atin growled. Mereel rushed to his side, as Atin lifted him from the snow over his shoulders. Mereel retrieved Atin and Corr's discarded blasters and followed quickly after them. Fi was already at the door, waiting outside the entryway with his L-60 shouldered with A'den covering their path ahead of them. He waited on the opposite side of the doorway with his own Westar-M5 leveled in front of him.

"He's coming back around," A'den said sharply.

"There's more of them," Fi reported. In the sky above, the white hulled, Sentinel-class Landing craft eased its way down through the storm to the stretch of open land between the homestead and the lake. Fi and A'den ducked back inside the homestead, sealing the door behind them; though it wouldn't do them much good, the Empire had arrived.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kyrimorut, Mandalore/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Atin carried Corr into the living room and laid him down on the single remaining table inside the empty domed room. Kal swore as he rushed to his side with a sweep of his long brown coat. Walon darted to Fi who emerged from behind Mereel and A'den.

"We got company," Fi said dryly.

"Ordo, now," Kal ordered over the coms. Order hesitated, stepping towards Corr and Atin before turning away down the hall.

"Go get the families out of here, now," Walon ordered. Fi didn't even allow him to finish before he shoved past him to the left of the homestead, Ordo and Besany's quarters. He threw open the door and stepped half inside. Just then a muffled blast from the outside shook the domed infrastructure. Had Kal not had the entire homestead reinforced with a Beskar blended alloy, the Imperial's blasts would have breached right through.

"Everyone file out now!" he commanded. Parja stepped out first, fully clad in her own scarlet Mandalorian Beskar. She paused and peered through her Mandalorian 'T' as he did the same. Gently they tapped heads as a sign for their love of each other. After her was Laseema whom held his son closely to her silver, armored chest. The infant cried hysterically as more and more poundings of the Imperial's blasts shook the homestead. Fi brushed his son's chestnut hair before nodding for Laseema to follow Parja. Following closely was Besany also wearing partial plates of Beskar, holding a hysterical Hovan close to her. Next was Jilka trailed by Dara and Scout. The young Jedi had volunteered to help as added security for the families. Mereel led them to a blank point off to the upper side of the living room. As Jilka emerged from the room, she glanced around with worry for her husband. Rounding from behind A'den's back, she shrieked with panic.

"No! Corr!" she cried. A'den seized her and pulled her away. "Corr, Corr!" she continued to shout. Kal had removed Corr's helmet, revealing his bloody, soot covered face. Jilka's eyes swelled as she cried with fright.

"He's not dead, Jilka!" A'den said. "He's not dead." Dara had rushed back to the scene. A'den gently handed her to his wife. She wrapped her arm around her shuddering shoulders as she guided her away.

"I've got a pulse," Kal announced. "He's just unconscious." Atin glanced from Corr to his father; not sure whether or not he was telling the truth. Mereel threw an old, large, out of place rug off the floor to reveal a notch on the wooden surface. He grabbed the notch and with his immense strength, pulled the hatch open. Beneath the hinged, metal slab was a dark, passage way that dug through the ground. Mereel knelt beside the entry and beckoned for the clan members to descend the sloping passage. Parja went first, feeling out the passage by brushing her gloved hands along the dirt walls. The pathway leveled out as it sloped deeper, then turned sharply left. One by one the clan members went down the passage ending with Scout who followed from the rear. She stopped at the entry, glancing back in the direction of the lab.

"Mij and Ovolot," she said with a young, almost hushed voice to Mereel. "Get them out," she added with a demanding nod.

"I'll be sure of it," Mereel told her. Without further hesitation, she turned down the path. Mereel left the hatch open and beckoned to Kal and Atin. "Come on, let's get Corr out of here!" he barked over the sound of another blast. A'den and Walon stood at either sides of the door, blasters out and ready. Mird hunched its shoulders back and lowered its head, barring its teeth viciously as it glared and growled at the sealed door. Suddenly sparks began to burn through around the frame of the door. Smoke filled the hallway as a searing, buzzing came from outside. Walon and A'den tightened their grips on their blasters; A'den his Westar-M5 and Walon his ancient, single Mando-made blaster pistol. Atin carried Corr over his shoulders again to the entryway of the passage. In his hands was his Dissuader blaster pistol and Corr's helmet. The thick smog of smoke flowed down the hall and seeped into the living room. Suddenly a loud concussive explosion blew from down the hall. Bits of the door flew clear into the entry, but the Mandalorians stood firm, unmoving. Without further hesitation, they opened fire down the hall, into the midst of the smoke.

Blaster fire rang from a distance, hollow and almost muffled but surely coming closer. Something struck his face, over and over, bringing him closer and closer to the sounds of the blasters. A few voices also fazed into his understanding. A flare of intense bright light snuck through the crack of his eyelids. His eyes hurt terribly with each attempt to open them. Again something struck his face, harder and harder. The voice was finally close enough through his groggy haze that he could actually determine what was being said.

"Sev, Sev!" Sev could have sworn it was his own voice calling to him. As his eyes finally adjusted, the hazy blurs focused with effort into discernable shapes and colors. A man knelt down beside him, clad fully in hard, dark red, metal plates. "Sev! Feirfek wake up!" Sev's eyes opened completely and recognized Ordo. The Null roughly forced him into a sitting position. Sev shook slightly from the effort but then remembered his dormant strength. He lifted his hands to his bearded face, rubbing away the weariness. Another burst of devastating blaster fire brought him to. There he was, sitting naked and slimy on the cold, floor of the lab in Kyrimorut on Mandalore.

"What the hell," he mumbled groggily.

"No time," Ordo barked, throwing a black armor weave suit in Sev's face. "Throw this on." Sev slowly rose to his feet, using tables and console machines to sustain him. As he began to pull on the clothes, he glanced around. Already with his suit's pants in place and working on pulling on his shirt, Keilbourn nodded his way with a weary smile. Helping him to recover was Dr. Uthan. Her bizarre up-do of hair was wild and un kept as was her eyes, wide with fight. She distracted herself by helping Keilbourn but jumped suddenly at every explosion. Mij Gilamar was clad fully in his sand colored Beskar, firing his Westar-34 down the hall from the doorway.

"What's going on?" Sev inquired foolishly.

"Imperials, less talk more dress," Ordo growled. Sev didn't question him. Once he'd zipped the front of his suit, Ordo threw him a blaster rifle which for five months had been stored in a corner along with their armor weave suits. Sev caught the rifle and shouldered it; it felt right to him as it was his own KX-60. Keilbourn also looked over his 500-Riot Blaster. The sleek, short barreled, open frame stocked blaster was at least a suitable replacement for Keilbourn's lost GLX-Firelancer. He shrugged as he shouldered it. Ordo stood before the both of them and drew his DD-6 blaster pistols swiftly. Over the chorus of more bursts of blaster fire, he shouted and beckoned to Dr. Uthan.

"Alright, Doc, we're leaving. Sev, cover her left, Keilbourn her right, Sarge will pick up the rear. Now let's go," he shouted. Ordo spun and darted to the doorway. Immediately he began to fire his blasters, one at a time for maximum accuracy. Behind him with Sev and Keilbourn at her sides, keeping her head low was Uthan. Ordo steadily moved down the hall, still firing away.

"We're moving, covery fire," Ordo broadcasted. The volume of blaster fire increased tremendously as the Mandalorians whom had been picking their shots precisely and carefully, now laid down a full automatic assault, holding the Snowtroopers at bay. Moving down the hall was a tight fit but offered far more protection for Uthan. As she walked, she was shaking. She held onto Ordo's belt as a guide with Mij placing a reassuring hand on her back. Sev still felt slightly sick from the fast emersion from his coma. The added assertion of focus and aim was no help either. After careful, slow trudging through the cramped, enclosed hall, Ordo reached the entryway. In front, Kal had kicked the table down on its side for cover. The veteran peeked from the top again, sending down excessive bursts of blaster fire. The entire living room was thick with the lethal, flying bolts soaring back and forth through the air. Keilbourn peered past Ordo's shoulder and found Walon and A'den at the head of the defense. Lord Mirdalan growled and barked madly at his heels, waiting for a piece of the action. The haze of blaster fire and smoke coming from the hallway shrouded much of his and Sev's vision of the Snowtroopers at the far end. Without their noticing, a small, palm sized device rolled down the hall to the foot of the entryway. A'den knelt behind the wall for cover as the red blaster bolts soared past him. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of the device and recognized it for what it was.

"Grenade!" Both he and Walon leapt away from the hallway entry, diving deeper behind the wall. The explosion went off with a bang leaving smoke and a crater in its place. Walon recovered but not quick enough as the Snowtroopers made their push forward. As the white clad soldier approached the doorway, Mird growled ferociously, leaping high in the air and crashing down on the Trooper, shrieking in surprise. Mird bit and clawed at the Trooper through his thick body glove suit as if he were just a piece of meat. Another Snowtrooper approached the front. Seeing his comrade in peril, he raised his blaster at Mird. With a single blast from behind, the trooper dropped dead instantly.

"Don't shoot my Mird," Walon growled. The Snowtrooper's advancement pushed Walon and A'den back. Two white clad Troopers knelt at either side of the entry way and opened fire. The stream of blasters from their DLT 20A blaster rifles forced the Mandalorians to duck back in cover, allowing few Snowtroopers to breach inside the living room. Fi peeked from his cover off in the doorway of Ordo's quarters and shot down one of the Snowtroopers. Mereel still knelt beside the entry to the passageway in the floor. One of the Snowtroopers fired off a burst which found its mark. The Null keeled over as the blasts pounded away at his chest plate. He groaned in pain but recovered, thankful for his Mandalorian heritage and armor.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Agreed. Ordo, move Uthan to the escape hatch," Kal shouted.

"Roger," Order replied.

"On my mark. Mark!" Kal rolled away from cover, kneeling out in the open, laying down blast after blast from his Westar-34. With the added assistance of Fi and Walon's fire, Kal posed a new assault, dropping Troopers one after the other. Ordo had charged down to the table with Uthan behind him. Mij followed from behind and rested at her side once at the table. Ordo peered from the right of the table while Mij did the; same the hatch was on his side. He turned and looked straight at her through his Beskar helmet, holding her head gingerly in his hands.

"Listen to me, you run. You run straight to the hatch and don't stop until your down in the tunnel okay?" he shouted over the blasters. As she nodded in reply, her eyes swelled with tears and her lips trembled. "I will be right behind you the whole way, got it?" She nodded again. He nodded too, trying to convey his trust and care for her. "Go now!" She edged to the end of the table then burst forward. Mij leapt to his feet and followed, firing his blaster wildly down range. Mereel too sent another wave of fire down to the Snowtroopers. Uthan sprinted forward just as she was told, her long white tunic flashed by in her haste with Mij close behind her. The hatch was nearly twelve feet from the table. She sprinted right behind Mereel then turned around to start down the dirt path. She then tripped and fell in pain as a stray blaster struck her shoulder. Uthan gasped and tripped face first into the dirt below in the passageway. Mij fired another bust, killing the Trooper that shot Uthan. He shouted and swore as he ran after her, kneeling at her side and lifting her gently from the ground. She shivered with fright, causing Mij to let out a sigh of relief; she was still alive. A'den popped from the open doorway to a set of quarters adjacent to the hallway entry. He blindsided the Trooper to the left of the assault by gripping the backpack with one hand and swinging down on the hooded face of the Trooper with a hard elbow. Blood seeped through the white hood where A'den broke his nose. The Null then moved to the next Trooper, jabbing a boot below the chest plate. As Mird attacked another Trooper, Walon came at a third from behind with his knife. Kal joined in, advancing on a fourth. The Trooper attempted to hit him with the butt of his E-11. Kal parried the attack away with his gauntlets then clapped both hands hard on the sides of his head. With the distraction of the brawl up in the front, Fi moved quickly, sprinting with his grey kama kicking up around his knees. He knelt beside Mereel, indicating down the hatch with his head while leveling his L-60.

"Down you go," the former Commando said. Mereel shoved off the edge of the hatch and landed on the dirt path. Sev and Keilbourn kept behind cover of the lab's hallway entry.

"Just sit tight you two," Ordo shouted over the firefight. As a former Commando, Sev almost took offense from Ordo's bidding. The Null captain vaulted over the cover of the table and rolled forward, landing in a kneel just behind the fire pit, firing off his blasters. "A'den, tap out Brother, your next," Ordo said over the coms. A'den keyed his com in acknowledgement just as he whipped out his LL-30 blaster pistol and fired at the forehead of a Snowtrooper pointblank. As the Trooper fell with a blackened hole in his helmet, Ordo holstered one of his DD6s then rolled forward again, close to the next Trooper, throwing an uppercut. The force of the blow lifted the Trooper off his feet with a crash. A'den took his leave, spinning back around to send more shots as he sprinted past Fi to the hatch. The Null captain attacked the Troopers like a beast on prey. Gripping the face of an enemy with one massive hand, he slammed the Trooper's head into the wall and fired away at another. Walon held his own without effort, taking down one Trooper with his heavy blaster pistol and another with his knife. Though they could go on for longer, he knew they had to leave soon. The numerous bodies littering and bleeding on the floor of Kyrimorut told him their forces were thinning and reinforcements were no doubt already on the inbound. As a Trooper came at him with a wild swing of his rifle's butt, Walon smoothly sidestepped him then fired in a single motion. The Trooper landed flat on his stomach. Through the corner of his pitch black Mandalorian 'T', he spotted a cylindrical device attached to the back of the Trooper's belt. Walon looked to his Strill. After years of dormancy and the occasional hunt outside, Mird was thrilled by all the action, attacking unnoticing Snowtroopers with its claws and teeth. Walon was proud but had a different task. In Mando'a, he caller out to his pet and barked an order with the point of a finger. Mird barked back in response, leaping away from a bloody, slobbered mess of a Trooper. Mird ran to the fallen Trooper behind Walon and snatched the device in its mouth. With all six legs flying and excess skin flopping around, the Strill ran behind the cover of the table. Mird dropped the device and barked, looking straight at Keilbourn. Looking down at the drool glazed mess, the former ARC recognized at once a timed thermal detonator.

"I'll cover you," Sev assured to him. Keilbourn nodded before running out from behind his cover and sliding in behind the upturned table. After checking he was safe, Sev instead, ran straight to the hatch, dropping on his side and sliding till he dropped down into the tunnel. He then ran halfway back up the slope of the path, resting his arms and stabilizing his aim on the edge of the entry beside Fi. Instantly, the former ARC went to work. The model of the explosive was the exact same as he had used in the Clone wars. Though each detonator was coded, Keilbourn knew it well. He tapped the sequence on the keys of the cylinder, hoping the Empire was not smart enough to change it. Sev fired away from behind cover, assisting Kal, Walon and Ordo whenever possible. To Keilbourn's relief the combination was accepted. The two black rings behind the end caps glowed green. Keilbourn gripped the detonator by the end-caps and dialed in five seconds on the timer. Once finished he peeked over the table to find the Null Captain.

"Ordo!" Keilbourn shouted. The Null slammed two Troopers' heads together with his mighty grips. His attention snapped towards Keilbourn behind the table. Keilbourn stood up and chucked the thermal detonator across the room. Ordo caught it easily and with his other hand, grabbed another Trooper and spun him backwards, slamming him into the wall. Sev and Keilbourn provided suppressive fire against any Trooper's daring to attack the Null with his back turned. With swift, precise movements, Ordo ripped a dormant thermal detonator from the Trooper's back and secured the primed one in its place before pressing the arming control. He whipped the Trooper off the wall then quickly moved to shove him into the hallway.

"Everyone down!" Ordo barked over the com. He and the two remaining Mandalorian veterans dove away from the hallway. At that moment, an explosion filled the hall with fire, smoke, shrapnel and screams. Amusingly to the Mandalorians, the blaster fire died away, leaving only the eerie whistle of the snowstorm outside. The entire hallway entry was covered with bodies clad in white but from down the hall stirrings and groans could be heard. Kal recovered first, raising back onto his knees.

"I am definitely getting too old for this," he groaned. Ordo recovered faster, leaping to his feet and assisting his father onto his own. Keilbourn ran to the hatch entry where Fi now stood, ever vigilant and skeptical over the hallway. Mird darted to where Walon still laid, tapping away with its fore paw on his black metal helmet. Keilbourn watched with worry, unknowingly taking a few steps forward to Walon's position. A sigh of relief slipped passed his lips as he saw Walon stir and rise to his knees. He ruffled the Strill's head as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Mird." The Strill wagged its tail proudly before bounding away before its master.

"You good?" Keilbourn asked. Walon scowled back at him from behind his helmet.

"Don't worry about me and get your sheb down that hole!" he barked. Keilbourn nodded before turning back around to the hatch. Both he and Sev wore matching grins on their faces. Everything was familiar again and Walon was back to his old, cold self. The moment of peace only lasted a second as Keilbourn ducked another soaring blaster bolt.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kyrimorut, Mandalore/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

The remainder of the clan struck down the underground path. Behind them the boots of Troopers pursued. Listening carefully, he waited before spinning around and aiming down back down the dark stretch behind him. Just as two white armored Snowtroopers emerged from around the bend of the turn, he shot a burst down range. The Troopers fell and Keilbourn started back down the trail. The darkness of the tunnel enclosed them with only the glow seen far down in the distance. Sev however was calm in the dark of the tunnel, though slightly anxious to leave the confinement of the hollowed path and the warm, thin, musty air. Ahead of the two unarmored clones, Walon followed Lord Mirdalan which nearly nipped at the heels of Ordo whom followed Kal. At the point of the group was Fi running forward with slight caution yet haste. From the end of the tunnel one of the Mandalorians ran back down, blaster shouldered as he ran. Mereel's blue armor almost looked black in the depth of darkness.

"We got to move, they'll be trying to breach the hangar anytime now," he warned. With a nod, Fi picked up the pace, running after Mereel. The darkness slowly subsided as the light at the end of the tunnel filled the end. Finally the dirt tunnel came to a halting dead end, the light leaking through the top of a hatch, shining on the ladder which climbed more than ten feet up to the surface. One by one they climbed the rungs to the top. Sev and Keilbourn finally made their way to the top, happy to breathe in a fill of the cold, winter, air. The metal cavern-like hangar wasn't too much different than a retrofitted metal shed used for storage. The overall quality almost seemed flimsy but only from the inside. In between a small starfighter and two obvious empty spaces, was the large Deepwater-class Freighter. The exterior lights glowed with life as from inside, the clan bustled about, ready for departure. The entry ramp beneath the blunt nose of the craft was lowered. From the yellow tinged light which spilled from the inside, Mij and Atin trotted down, their boots clanged noisily on the metal ramp. Mij's helmet was stored back on the ship, showing his weary, heavily lidded eyes.

"Corr got hit bad, but he'll pull through," he reported to Kal. He nodded anxiously, sighing with relief but not fully comforted as he lively stepped up the ramp. Sev frowned and looked to Atin whom stood silently at the foot of the ramp.

"What happened to Corr?" Sev demanded.

"Got hit by a TIE," Atin replied with a bitter tone. Sev's face drooped with the realization of what it all meant. He'd put them all in this danger. It was his fault that Corr and Uthan got hurt.

"I'm sorry," he finally said guiltily.

"Don't be. He knew the risks. He'll be fine," Atin said. Though he attempted to aid Sev, his tone still couldn't hide its bitter overtone.

"We all did," said Ordo as he stepped up to them. "Now do us all a favor and arm up. Get out of here so that all of this isn't for nothing," he ordered, pointing to the BAX-7 landspeeder parked against the far wall. From where Sev stood, he spotted his black, red splattered Beskar plates stacked neatly beside his brother's more intricate tan and blue armor. Sev almost felt giddy at the notice of his beloved armor, running across the nearly empty hangar to the landspeeder.

"Yeah about that," Keilbourn said. "Where is my ship?" he added sharply, scowling at Ordo.

"Moved it. Coordinates are in the nav-system on the speeder," Ordo answered simply. Keilbourn stood flustered and unsatisfied with the answer he opened his mouth about to inquire further only to be cut off by Walon.

"Well, Keilbourn," he said stiffly. "I wish you luck with your marriage. Ret'urcye mhi," he bid with a slight bow. Looming closer to Keilbourn's ear, he lowered his voice.

"I will make contact with you soon. There's something to discuss with you." Keilbourn's scowl changed to a frown as Walon leaned back again. The veteran glanced briefly in Sev's direction before bowing again and turning swiftly around, approaching his Z-10D starfighter. Lord Mirdalan then charged up the ramp of the Freighter. Ordo grunted in annoyance as he watched the Strill.

"I swear, that thing tears my stuff apart again and I'm ejecting it from the airlock," he grumbled as he began to climb the ramp. Keilbourn, still steamed over his ship, turned and started to rejoin Sev. By the time he reached him, the former Commando was clad from the waist down with only his chest and back plates left. Keilbourn quickly threw on his plating, grumbling under his breath. Sev glanced around the hangar then looked to Keilbourn.

"Where's the ship?" he asked. Keilbourn glared at him briefly.

"Don't get me started." Keilbourn took hardly any time to secure his armor. They knew time was short as the explosions began to rock the hangar bay. Keilbourn leapt into the front seat behind the steering wheel of the blunt, curved speeder and powered it up. The sounds of both the speeder and the starfighter were both insignificant compared to the loud, high frequency oscillating hum of the three large engines. Sev ran to the front wall of the hangar beside the giant entry. He approached the security control panels, and flicked the override switch. The metal doors slowly began to part with a grinding scrape of metal and wisps of snow blew through the opening. Before running back to the BAX-7, he paused, noticing a pair of PLX-1 rocket launchers stashed in the corner. Sev grinned as he carried both of the large launchers to the landspeeder which now hovered two meters off the floor of the hangar. As Sev leapt in the two seat-wide back of the craft, the doors were nearly completely opened. The hangar finally opened and hovering above the ground in the midst of the snow storm, was the Sentinel-class Landing Craft. Walon's Z-10D was already airborne, hovering taller than the Aay'han. The starfighter's guns blazed and opened fire on the heavily armored ship. With a scream above the howl of wind and engines of the freighter and landspeeder, the starfighter, sped through the opening and curved upward through the atmosphere. The Aay'han was significantly slower but as it eased through the entry, it too opened fire with its numerous armaments before climbing through the snow hazed sky. Keilbourn used the distraction provided by both of the ships to accelerate at full throttle through the entry, turning sharply left. Sev held onto the head rest of the seat in front as Keilbourn, drove the speeder into the pathway set beneath the trees. The leaves and brush of the forest flew by them in a green blur as the speeder raced forward.

"Where we headed?" Sev asked. Keilbourn pointed the topographical map displayed on the screen on the dashboard.

"They stashed the Cuy'val Dar in this canyon across the lake," he replied. Sev looked closer at the map then shrugged.

"That's not too bad," he said. He then redirected his attention towards Keilbourn again.

"How you feeling?" he inquired genuinely.

"Pissed off," Keilbourn blurted.

"Yeah I know but that's not what I mean." From the driver's seat, Keilbourn glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, fine then, I guess," he answered. A sudden whirr of engines behind them fazed through the howl of the winds. The both of them snapped their focus behind them. Bursting from the brush was a formation of five pursuing 74-Z Speeder bikes manned by white clad Scout Troopers. The Trooper in the center of the formation motioned to the outside speeders to engage. The left and right flank speeders banked away from the other three and swung out then closed back in on either side of Keilbourn's speeder.

"Sev!" Keilbourn called out.

"Way ahead of you," the former Commando replied. He took one of the PLX-1 launchers and rested it over his shoulder. The Trooper beside him had momentarily looked away as he reached his blaster pistol. At the notice of the large weapon pointed at him in the grasp of the Mandalorian, the Trooper dropped his pistol which tumbled somewhere in the snow behind him. He pulled back on the handlebars, reducing his speed but Sev coordinated his shot perfectly, aiming behind the speederbike. The blast punched back in Sev's grip as the charge launched, throwing a glowing hot blast which hit dead on the back of the speeder. The explosion followed the messy, violent tumble and crash of the speederbike. The other Trooper managed to level his own blaster pistol. Sev dodged the shots as they soared right at him. Keilbourn instinctively hunched his shoulders to lower himself deeper in the seat. Sev rose back over the cover of the seats, aimed and fired again. The Trooper anticipated the shot, swerving widely to avoid its blast. Snow exploded behind him where the charge had struck. The Trooper swerved in closer to engage, leveling his blaster again. Sev took the launcher off his shoulder and gripped it tightly by the handle and large barrel. With as much force as he could muster, he swung the weapon hard, knocking the unsuspecting Trooper clean off the saddle. The Scout trooper flew back, skipping on the surface of the snow from the sheer force and momentum of the attack. The three remaining Scout troopers watched the skirmish from behind. Knowing the capacity of the PLX-1s, they accelerated forward. The center Trooper paused still seven feet from the BAX-7 while the two flanks copied the same formation as their two previous comrades. Sev tossed the launcher like a javelin over his shoulder but the rear Trooper swerved his 74-Z clear from the throw. Just then, Keilbourn burst the speeder forward, out of the closure of the forest. Off to his right was the bank bend of the lake which he distantly followed, with the large canyon formation looming far, far ahead. The plain which spanned before them rolled sporadically with small hills and mounds of snow. Very few trees grew from small groves which stretched from the forest which resided to their left. The single Trooper in the rear, opened fire, engaging them with the blaster cannon mounted underneath the body of the bike. The blasts shook the landspeeder violently. "Evasive maneuvers," Sev demanded. Keilbourn abandoned the straight path he'd followed and swerved in a zigzag, allowing few of the blasts to soar harmlessly beside him. From his right, the Scout trooper swerved closer and fired at Keilbourn. He ducked further down in his seat as the shots struck the windshield of the speeder. Two holes punched through the glass which cracked even further. Keilbourn swerved further left before sharply swinging back right, crashing beside the speederbike. Disoriented, the Trooper dropped his blaster and scrambled for control again, not noticing Keilbourn's stripped down DH-17 blaster pistol aimed straight at his head. Firing off three successive shots, the second hit its mark, leaving a black, smoking hole above the black viewplate of the helmet. The Trooper slouched forward, pushing on the throttle, shooting the speederbike into a hardened mound of snow, exploding into a ball of fire. Keilbourn laid his blaster pistol in his lap and reengaged his focus on driving the speeder. Sev in the back reached for the second PLX-1 launcher and hefted it on his shoulder, aiming down the sight for only a minute before firing. Again the blast tugged away in his grip as the projectile launched forward. The Trooper didn't expect the second launcher and didn't swerve away fast enough. The first charge he barely missed but couldn't escape the second. The blast clipped one of the two prongs out in front of the speederbike which sent the Trooper into a terrifying spiral. The Trooper tried to bail from his speeder which threw him hard into the snow. The bike tumbled and exploded behind the speeder. Sev abandoned the spent launcher and shouldered his KX-60 blaster rifle. He aimed at the remaining Scout trooper whom pulled back and opened fire on them. Sev and Keilbourn both ducked low. The windshield of the speeder shattered as it was struck, raining bits of glass over Keilbourn. He raised his head again, just to avoid a grove of snow blanketed trees. He pulled away sharply, the tail of the speeder whipping wildly as he swung back on course. The Scout trooper too swerved sharply and managed to avoid collision. Ahead, the canyon loomed closer. From where they were, the mouth of the grey rocky path was visible though only the size of a thumbnail. Keilbourn shifted the gear of the speeder and pressed down hard on the acceleration of the BAX-7 which tore through the snow blanketed plain. Sev fired his blaster, trying to make contact on the Trooper. As the Scout trooper avoided each of his shots, Sev's frustration grew. _Now I'm starting to get really pissed off!_ He ducked behind the seats again and leaned closer to Keilbourn. "We got to get rid of this guy," he growled. Keilbourn nodded as another hail of the Speederbike's cannon opened fire again.

"Shoot as he turns," he instructed. Sev nodded then pressed himself against the seat, KX-60 shouldered and ready. Keilbourn then turned the wheel of the speeder and curved sharply right. Feeling the momentum of the turn, Sev popped from cover again and aimed down the scope. The Trooper adjusted his course to follow them, swerving widely. With the Scout trooper's attention focused on following the speeder, Sev fired center mass and the Trooper dropped from his saddle. Keilbourn redirected his course with a left turn and Sev sighed, sinking into the seat as the speederbike crashed and exploded from behind them. Finally with a moment to breathe, Sev patted Keilbourn's shoulder. "Good shot," Keilbourn said as he glanced over his shoulder.

Through the circular viewport of his starfighter the TIE pilot watched the speeder far below race towards the canyons ahead. Watching for another five minutes, he became convinced on the Mandalorians' course.

"K-Station, this is KF-49," the pilot called through the coms.

"Go ahead KF-49," a voice answered.

"Third squad has been neutralized. I have eyes on target but there's a chance they could lead us to more of them." A pause filled the line before the response.

"You're the one in the air what's your call?"

"The targets are heading to the canyon ahead. I'll mark the coordinates and send them your way. I suggest you send some boys down there. Take a scan and find them." The pilot waited for a response. He slowly unfurled his black leather gloves from around the throttle of his fighter, lightly resting them back on the firing controls. Gently guiding his TIE fighter with pristine accuracy, he pursued, but stayed far enough back to avoid attention from below.

"Acknowledged," the response came through. The pilot frowned and looked down at his controls in almost disbelief. He was surprised they would even consider such caution; usually being told to just wipe them out with a quick strafing run. "Proceed as planned," the responder added. The pilot reached to his controls and tapped in the correct functions to mark and send a set of coordinates. The process of transferring the orders through the command base established outside of Keldabe City to a transport carrying the strike force wouldn't take too long. Within the hour, these enemies of the Empire would be detained.

The speeder entered the mouth of the canyon and Keilbourn relied heavily on the map displayed on the dash, anticipating every little turn and bend in the rocks. The speeder climbed up a ledge along the right side of the canyon. After climbing switchback after switchback, they arrived to the flat just outside the cave. There in the midst of the shallow alcove in the grey, snow covered canyon was the Cuy'val Dar, where Mereel had stashed it over a month ago. Sev hopped out from the back and looked at the freighter with relieved appreciation. Keilbourn pulled the speeder against the ledge of the flat then jumped out from behind the wheel with the engine still engaged.

"Aw, there she is," Keilbourn exclaimed joyfully. "Give me a hand with this," he beckoned over to Sev. He ran to the other side of the speeder as Keilbourn from the outside turned the steering wheel. The both of them directed the speeder till it was pointed in the direction of the ledge. Keilbourn charged up the accelerator then disengaged the brakes. The speeder shot forward, flying clear over the edge for only a moment before plummeting to the ground and exploding into a ball of fire. "There, now they'll have a harder time tracing us."

"Everywhere we go, something gets blown up," Sev stated with annoyance. "No such thing as a clean break. It's like I'm with Scorch again," he added absently. Keilbourn glanced behind him, noticing Sev was frozen where he stood. From behind his helmet, the former Commando's face was full of shock, not sure where the comment came from or why it breached his conscious.

"Hey, you there?" Keilbourn asked him impatiently. Sev shook his head clear before responding and stepping forward again.

"Yeah, sorry." With their backs to the ledge of the canyon, the both of them approached the ship's entry ramp which was cut off at the top by the red security shield. As Keilbourn accessed the interface in his helmet's systems, he commanded for security measures to disengage. To his surprise however, the shields still pulsated and hummed without affect. Keilbourn tried again and again but nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for, lower the shields," Sev said.

"I'm trying, it's not working."

"Freeze, turn around nice and slow now!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kyrimorut, Mandalore/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

Four black, plated figures stared at them down the iron sights of their DC-17 blaster rifles. Sev immediately fumed with anger from inside his Beskar. He knew immediately these were no ordinary Troopers as the armor configuration hadn't changed too much. The only difference between the Katarn-class armor he had once wore and the armor set worn by the Imperials was the color. The helmet no longer bore the traditional Mandalorian 'T' visor, linking the branch of the soldiers to their long lost heritage. Instead was a sinister, red eye plate much like the one found on the helmet of a Scout trooper. No markings of individualism were painted on the plating, instead replaced by the flat, shine less black; these were literal shadows of what Sev had known in the Clone Wars. He was disgusted.

"Stand down," the Commando ordered with a gruff, grizzly voice.

"Don't do anything stupid now," another said, tightening his grip on his blaster. Keilbourn glanced over at Sev from the corner of his eye. His own blaster was held at his side, but Sev's never left either of his hands as he held it in front of him. He knew the Commandos were extra cautious of him.

"Now hands up!" the first Commando ordered. He stood further out in front of his men with a commanding air about him. Sev glared back at him, already he hated him the most. To Sev these were ghosts come back to haunt him.

"Go farkle yourself," Sev growled. "Now," he commanded over the coms. Keilbourn reacted like lightning, swiftly drawing a flash-bang grenade from the side of his belt and threw it down at the feet of the Commandos. Sev instantly followed through, snapping his KX-60 down range and firing a shot at the foremost Commando. The black armored figure keeled over at the shot while his comrades stumbled back to shake away the ringing in their ears and haziness of their vision. Sev and Keilbourn both retreated to cover behind the landing gear and entry ramp of the ship. Without the pressure of the Commando's blasters, they both leaned from cover and opened fire. The four black figures recovered quickly and took cover behind large boulders outside of the cave. The Squad leader of the Commandos breathed heavily as he gripped his side as he planted himself against the boulder. His comrades returned fire on the Mandalorians hiding behind cover of the ship. One of the Commandos had equipped his adaptable DC-17 with the sniper attachment and aimed down the scopes projected from the sights of the blaster. A red blast struck the pillar of the landing gear beside Sev's head. He ducked and slunk away deeper into the shadows. Keilbourn leaned out from behind the ramp and fired another burst from his 500 Riot gun. He cursed as the bursts sprayed wildly off target; the cost of improper blaster maintenance for long periods of time. Though the Mandalorians couldn't hear them, the Commandos were precise and coordinated. One of the Commandos tossed a grenade which landed right beside the ramp.

"Feirfek!" Keilbourn growled as he leapt and dove in a roll away from the blast. He crouched low to shrink their target before rolling back behind the portside landing gear. He leaned out again and fired his blaster again. The Commando to the far left dodged behind the boulder again. Beside him behind the same boulder was the Squad leader. Keilbourn, leaned in close to his only spot of cover, scanning around behind him for his brother.

"Sev," he called through the coms.

"Yeah on your left behind an alcove," he answered calmly. "Listen we got to end this now."

"Agreed," Keilbourn answered gruffly. "I'll pop them from cover, you take them out."

"Ready when you are," Sev replied darkly. Keilbourn reached to his belt for his last grenade. He primed the charge then lobbed it between the two boulders where two Commandos each took cover. The flash of light was brief as the charge popped on contact. Like thin, deadly fingers, blue electricity struck out and surged through each of the Commandos. Three of the four kept it together, scrambling to stay behind cover. One of the four however, stumbled out from behind his boulder and into the crosshairs of Sev's scope. Instinctively, he pulled the trigger, striking the Commando center mass. A smoking hole resided where Sev hit the Commando; stumbling back two steps before stumbling forward one. He dropped to his knees then fell awkwardly on his side; with his pack keeping him from landing on his back. Sheer rage and shock gripped the Commando behind the boulder, completely forgetting to use the coms as he screamed out for all to hear.

"Boss!" The name traveled and echoed in the cave, or so Sev had thought. Instead it was in his own mind where the name echoed through his memories. Even from when he was a young clone, trained by Walon Vau. It wasn't till they started to execute squad drills to near perfection that the name made its first appearance but ever since then it had stuck and led the squad throughout the entirety of the Clone Wars. There was no coincidence, not by the way Sev felt over hearing the name. And it wasn't just the name either. The voice rang through his ears; the distinct articulation known to Sev only as his pod-brother. Sev immediately left cover, emerging from the shadows of the alcove with his hands over his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Keilbourn inquired through the coms. As Sev stepped out from the cave into the open he threw down his KX-60, still on the approach. One of the Commandos from the other boulder shuffled out from cover and knelt, training his DC-17 on Sev's helmet the entire time. Sev reached down to his thigh holster and extracted his PWR-5; tossing it aside as he did with his blaster rifle.

"Stand down!" order the Commando harshly. The other at his side trained his blaster on him as well. The third knelt at the fallen Commando's side, snapping his focus on Sev as he approached. The Commando jumped to his feet and aggressively stomped over to him.

"Stop," Sev bid. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"Oh I know who you are," the Commando growled. "You're the piece of chizk that shot Boss, didn't you!" he demanded. The Commando tackled him down to the snow with a crash and began to pound on him hard with a tightly clenched fist. Sev knew who it was. "Farkle you, you piece of chizk!" he swore and growled angrily. Sev managed to block away the blows by keeping his arms over his head defensively, waiting for a pause in the barrage. Finally it came as the Commando drew his SC-4 blaster pistol and pressed it hard against the forehead of his helmet. "I should kill you right now. You know what, I will." Sev made his move, batting the blaster away just as the Commando pulled the trigger. The blaster bolt struck the snow inches from Sev's head. He then swung his arm around the Commando's neck and rolled him awkwardly on his pack. The Commando struggled, nearly throwing Sev off him but to no success; the former Commando pinned him down. Sev then grabbed the rim of his Beskar helmet and wrenched it off his head, tossing it to the snow. His expression was pained and his eyes wet. His face was tense and full black beard still gave him a grizzled appearance. As he stared into the red, polarized viewplate he imagined he was staring into Scorch's burn scarred face.

"Don't you recognize me?" Sev said with heavy breaths. The struggle of the Commando settled as he rested in the snow. From behind his helmet, Scorch stared at him with shock widening his eyes. Sev rose off of him and ran to where Boss lay in the snow. The other Commando still trained his sniper adapted blaster on Sev.

"Aw, a go-bandit," he observed with a hiss. The voice was not one Sev recognized. With the sound of a blaster, the Commando's head jerked to the left as he fell over without another word. Standing to the right with his own SC-4 leveled with a trail of smoke rising from the muzzle was the other Commando. Slowly he lowered the blaster and looked at Sev long and hard.

"I can't believe it," Fixer whispered.

"Believe it, Brother," Sev replied. Without further hesitation, Sev dropped to his knees at Boss' side. With shaking hands, he reached for the black helmet and gently pulled it off of his head. Boss' eyes were closed but slowly opened back up as he turned his head for a better look at the man beside him. Sev nearly gasped once he saw his face; creased with wrinkles around his eyes and brow line, derived from constant worry and stress. His eyes were red and heavily bagged as if the Commando leader hadn't slept in a full three months. More shocking was the complete strike of grey which seized his hair. Not a single strand of black could be seen among crew cut of pure grey hair. Such were the effects not of physical age but the turmoil and baggage of worry and stress. For as long as Sev knew him, Boss had always looked the oldest of every Commando in the GAR which came from his constant care and worry for his men. The man before him was definitely still the same worry stricken leader, but he was broken. Another set of creases formed around his mouth as he smiled up at Sev.

"I thought you were dead," he mumbled weakly. Sev picked his head off of the snow and held his brother and former commander.

"No," Sev choked.

"You're alive, that's good. That's real good." He looked past Sev's shoulder to spot Scorch watching from behind. His head and shoulders sunk low with grief. "You were right Scorch, you were always right." Boss coughed and jolted in Sev's arms. Gently, Sev moved his hand to his wound and pressed down on it hard. Boss' black, gloved hand slowly moved to Sev's, grasping it in front of him with the last bit of strength that held on by a thread. "I'm glad to see someone had a happy ending," he whispered ruggedly. Sev wanted to say something; he was dying to. But as he opened his mouth, nothing came out. What could he say. Instead all that came out was a shuddering breath that blew in front of his face. "Now I need you to do something for me." Sev looked up and down his brother then focused back in his eyes, the deep brown irises were fading, losing any light they had once had.

"Anything," Sev choked again. Boss gripped his hand even harder as he tried to raise his head by his own strength.

"Don't end up like us, live. Fight and die only for what matters most." Without truly thinking about Boss' request, Sev nodded; his and Boss' grips tightened even further. "I'm sorry, Sev. I'm sorry I didn't go back for you." Sev shook his head. He knew the moment was coming and of all the death's the former Commando had ever witnessed, he was the least ready for this one. With a final exhale, Boss' eyes closed. A moment later, the strength of his grip faded until his hand slipped out form Sev's grasp. Standing around the both of them, the remaining former members of Delta Squad mourned silently. Though Keilbourn was never an official operator, he was the first to fill the empty slot on the roster the day Sev was lost. Sev finally stood up and turned to the Commando behind him. Fixer had removed his helmet and held it at his side. Not a single tear fell from his eyes. The Squad's tech expert was always drier than the rest with emotions of a stone.

"Fixer," Sev mumbled. Fixer looked him up and down with a grim, saddened frown.

"I'm sorry too," Fixer said.

"No, I am," Sev said while shaking his head. "I mean, 38, I didn't know."

"No, don't," Fixer said defiantly. "Boss hated the Empire, hated the New Order. Feirfek, he only stayed because of us," Fixer explained stiffly. He stepped up closer to him, placing his black gloved hand on his shoulder. "You set him free." Still, Sev's guilt wracked inside him. He turned to Scorch, his head was shaved bald just like Sev's and his face was scarred by burns he received from years ago. Scorch was the complete opposite of Fixer, an emotional wreck. He was always driven by his emotions and many times, it had landed him in trouble. His eyes were wet and jaw clenched tight to keep it from trembling.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew it, I knew it," Scorch repeated again and again. Scorch jumped forward as he did before when he tackled Sev to the snow. Instead he squeezed him in a tight, brotherly hug. Surprised, Sev finally hugged him back. Scorch let him go with a mix of emotion on his face. He then turned his gaze to the second Mandalorian. Scorch looked him up and down, noting the tan and blue armor.

"Who are you?" he inquired. From behind his helmet, Keilbourn barely grinned.

"I'll remind you. I'm a temporary, an aruetii," Keilbourn said with emphasis. Scorch frowned at him before his eyes widened and jaw nearly dropped.

"No way, the ARC?" he exclaimed. Fixer looked to his direction, slowly mumbling as he tried to remember his name.

"K-Kal-no, no. Keil-Keilbo-Keilbourn," he said. Under different circumstances, the greeting would have been far warmer.

"Wow, I'd kill to know that story," Scorch mused as he shook his head in disbelief. Fixer suddenly stood more rigid and looked back to Sev.

"We got to get you out of here," he stated firmly. Sev frowned at him as he shook his head.

"What do you mean? Come with us," Sev demanded.

"No we can't." Sev stared at him with a confused, almost irritated expression

"What do you mean you can't?" he barked.

"Sev, we can't. We won't betray the Empire," Fixer stated firmly. Sev stepped closer to him and observed his pod-brother's face. It was wracked with grief, pale and above all, lost. Just as Sev had seen in Boss' eyes, he was broken inside. Whether brainwashed or indoctrinated by some cruel form, he would not do it. Keilbourn looked awkwardly from Fixer to Sev.

"Sev, come on, we got to go," he urged as he placed his hand on Sev's shoulder. The former Commando stared solemnly at his old comrade as Keilbourn guided him back to the ramp. Sev finally turned around and stepped with dead, heavy steps into the now unblocked entry of the ship. Keilbourn looked back once more. Lying in the snow were both of the dead Commandos of the squad. The remaining two stared up at him from outside the cave. The wind howled and threw the snow into the air. Keilbourn turned round and stepped inside, raising the ramp behind him, closing away their time on Mandalore for good.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dxun/ 16 BBY/ 3 years after Contingency Order: 66

For a full week, no one was allowed permission to enter Sev's home in the compound of Clan Ordo. Everyone had tried and asked for admission, even Arvon, the Clan's craftsman. Keilbourn had gone back every day and knocked on the door. Never a single sound or reply came from inside but the door was always locked. Vheh'yaims all had installed doors for security, but among the clan, the doors were usually kept open and instead a canvas drape would separate the inside from the out. Keilbourn grew more worried than ever before. This wasn't the first time Sev had had his fits of depression and closed himself away. After the fifth day of his personal exile, Keilbourn had decided enough was enough. He had disappeared without a single clue of where he had gone. Before he had left, he tasked Falin to stay posted at the door, keep watch for any sign of activity. In the absence of her husband, Iella took it upon herself to continue to try and get through to him. On the morning of the seventh day, the sky was in a temperamental downpour of rain. All throughout the week, the sun was held at bay by the overcast of grey. Thunder had dominated the sky all night long, it was the roar before the unleashing of the storm. The wind finally subsided in the morning but the torrent of rain pounded the mud soaked grass of the compound. Despite the terrible conditions, there Falin sat by the door. Drops of rain dripped and rolled off his armor. Late in the night, Cautiss had come to keep him company, as both felt they were rather close to the former Commando. As to the reason of Sev's exile, neither of them fully understood; but that didn't matter. Sev was their clan-brother and had proved it through selfless deeds for them both time and time again. In front of him, Falin thought he heard the sloshing of footsteps. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Iella walking towards the hut. Over her heavy tunic, she wore a poncho to fend off the rain. Held out in front of her in one hand was a thermos in the form of a metal canister. In her other she held a covered plate.

"Vaar'tur," she greeted. Falin nodded in response. "Still nothing?" she asked.

"Nope. My bet is if he didn't sleep at all last night, he is now," he suggested. She watched the door with worry. Miniscule traces of frustration mingled in her gaze. She sighed and turned back to Falin still sitting in the mud beside the door.

"I brought you some Ve'shym soup," she said holding out the metal thermos. Falin grinned from behind his helmet and received it graciously. He removed his red Beskar helmet and laid it in his lap. As the rain landed, it beaded and bounced from the top of his buzzed head but soaked the red bandana he wore around his brow. "I also brought this for him," she added, indicating the covered plate. "It's almost been a week, I doubt he's eaten anything." Falin glanced at the plate briefly.

"You think it'll work?" he asked before taking a sip of the steaming, thick orange soup. Unconvinced she shrugged as she eyed the door.

"Can't say, but I'll give it a try." Iella inched closer to the door and knocked. She waited, but no answer came. She knocked again on the wooden door.

"Sev?" she called through, hoping he was at least in front room. "Sev it's me, Iella. She paused and waited. "I've got some food for you. You haven't eaten anything for almost a week. Please open just, just open the door." You don't have to talk," she said convincingly. Another pause of silence formed between the one sided conversation, filled by the tapping of rain on the mud. "Please, we just want to see you." She fell silent again. Falin's gaze flicked from her to the door. The pause was long, almost a minute. Iella tried to think of more to say, to try and lure him from his hole. But nothing came to mind. She knew even less than Falin did about Sev's depression and doubted she could actually be of any real help. Unlike spear hunting and sneaking through the woods unnoticed, counseling was not one of her strengths.

"Sorry, Iella," Falin said consolingly. "Maybe next time." She frowned then turned away, discouraged. From behind her through the tap of the rain, a latching sound called back to her. Falin snapped his focus to the door just as she did. Before their very eyes, the door slightly folded inwards. She sighed with relief, reassured against the worst possible scenario which played in her mind.

"Falin, why don't you go rest inside the guardhouse, I'll take it from here for a while," she suggested. The red clad Ordo Aran nodded as he stood up and stretched with the half drank thermos still steaming in his hand.

"Sure." He then sauntered off across the compound. Iella lightly pushed the door inward as she stepped through the canvas drape. The hut was dark, both in lighting and feel. A deep silent, well of sadness just hung in the atmosphere inside. Strewn about the floor and furniture was his Beskar, thrown carelessly aside. Bits of unfinished blaster modifications littered the tables. The inside was more like the nest of a temperamental beast than the home of a disciplined soldier. Sev didn't acknowledge her entrance as he sat on the edge of a chair, his head bowed low with his hands folded on the back of his neck. He didn't move a single inch; Iella could hardly even tell that he was breathing. She advanced slowly with tiny, cautious steps. There was still a lot about Sev that she still didn't know; his temper was one.

"I brought you a hot plate, thought you'd be hungry," she said softly. He still didn't move. "Thanks for opening the door. It's good to see you," she smiled. "We've all been really worried. A few of us actually had considered the worse."

"I thought we didn't have to talk," he said without looking her way. Iella nearly jumped with surprise. Him to actually reply was not at all what she expected. His voice was cracked and groggy from lack of use but held no sign of anger.

"No, you're right," she quickly replied as she laid the plate down on the table. "I'm sorry it's just that, Keilbourn is missing. He left without even telling me and he hasn't answered any of my transmissions." A brief pause filled between them and again, Sev surprised her.

"Your husband's a good man, you haven't got anything to worry about." With her large green eyes, she fixed him with a concerned stare.

"But he does. He's worried about you," she said. "And so am I. Please help me to understand," she pleaded, advancing towards him. Sev's head turned and he stared right back at her. His bloodshot eyes were deep, deeper than a well dug in the earth and they conveyed much. Barukka's abandonment and Boss' death were both heavy blows but just like everything else, he'd closed it off. Swallowed that pain deep inside and locked it away; that was the way he dealt with things. But the lock had been broken and all that emotion and grief flooded through him, filling his entire being. It wasn't till Fixer refused to leave with them that Sev finally understood Boss' final request; and realized that he couldn't do it. He had nothing. No purpose any longer. All his life he'd had a purpose. In the beginning it was the War. Then it was to do good as a mercenary for righteous causes. What did he have now? He had Barukka; in a way, she was the one that gave a purpose to his career. But now she was gone too; he had nothing. Staring at Iella, he considered saying something, anything to try and explain his grief. But what would she understand. Though she was a kind hearted person and a fierce warrior, she was also fairly naive. She knew very little about life outside of the compound; what would she know about purpose?

"If that's why you're here then you might as well leave," he said heavily. Sev turned his head back around, staring again at the floor. Iella sighed as she started to turn away. Though he was in bad shape, whether she liked it or not, this was progress. The canvas suddenly shifted and was lifted up to the corner as Keilbourn walked inside the hut. He was fully clad in his Beskar as he stepped forward. In his arm was a tight bundle, held closely to his chest.

"Keilbourn?" Iella exclaimed. From behind his helmet, he breathed heavily.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get this," he said quietly. Iella's wide eyes looked him up and down, pausing on the bundle.

"What is that?" she demanded with a prickly tone. Keilbourn looked from her to his brother still seated with his head down, disinterested by what was happening around him. With slow, gentle steps, Keilbourn approached.

"Sev, there's someone here I'd like you to meet," he said softly. After a slight hesitation, Sev's head shifted from under his hands. Then he sat up, looking first from Keilbourn then to the bundle. He paused as he gaped at it, slowly easing onto his feet. Keilbourn gently held the bundle out in front of him for Sev to take. With hesitant hands, he cradled the bundle. "She's yours, Sev," Keilbourn grinned. Sev looked down at the tiny face in the midst of the bundle of soft blankets, stripped off his very bed on the Cuy'val Dar. Her eyes were closed and little lips slightly pursed as she slept soundly. As he held her, he felt slight rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed peacefully. With a face of pure bewilderment, he looked up at Keilbourn who'd removed his helmet and ruffled his black hair.

"How? I mean, Barukka?" he stuttered. Keilbourn's joyful face dropped to a grave expression.

"I went back for her, but she's just too far gone. She's gone down this path I doubt she'll ever come back from." Sev's looked back down at the baby solemnly. "But I found her," Keilbourn continued. "This is your child, your daughter, Sev. And believe when I say you don't want her growing up like that." Sev gazed back up at him. His expression still solemn. Before Keilbourn's very eyes however, a smile edged through the sullen look of grief.

"Thank you," Sev said. Keilbourn smiled back.

"Of course." He turned around and approached his wife, embracing her closely.

"So I'm already an aunt," she mused as she looked up at him. He laughed and smiled back.

"Yep. Now what do you say we go home and make him an uncle?" Iella smiled mischievously as he leaned in for a kiss. She then stepped out of the hut, beckoning for him to follow. Keilbourn reached the curtain then looked back at Sev. With a smile bigger than any he'd ever seen on him, Sev gazed upon his daughter with wonder and absolute joy. "You going to be alright?" Keilbourn asked. Sev looked back up at him.

"I am now," he answered.

"So what are you going to name her?" he asked with a grin. Sev looked back down at his daughter and paused for a long moment.

"There was always a name we both liked," he said slowly while still in thought. "Fe'ey." Keilbourn nodded with approval before turning back outside the hut. The brief lift of the canvas, allowed the sun to shine inside; the rain had stopped and the storm was over.


	26. Mando'a Translations

Mando'a Translations

_Cuy'val Dar_-Those who no longer exist

_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde._- We are one when together. we are one when parted. We will share all. We will raise warriors.

_ehn_-three

_Ret'urcye mhi_- Maybe we'll meet again

_Prudii_- Shadow

_Su'cuy_- Hi

_Nayc buy'ce- _No helmet

_ge'ta-_ red

_Aliit ori'shya tal'din-_ Family is more than blood

_Kandosii- _Well done

_An be gar, k'uur- _All of you hush

_Vaar'tur- _Morning

_Fe'ey_- (Not a Mando'a word but the accurate pronunciation is: Fay)


End file.
